Never Giving Up
by DeadGirlEtarnal
Summary: Follow The Doctor & Frost on their adventures with their son Reaper they also meet Amy and Rory and well lets see what adventures they have. Sequel to 'Frost's Diary'. Do Not Own Doctor Who Just OC.
1. The Eleventh Hour

**The Eleventh Hour**

The TARDIS is tumbling out of control and going Bang! inside. It flies over the Millennium Dome with the Doctor and Frost whom was holding Reaper's hand dangling from the threshold, sonic screwdriver between the Doctor's teeth and trying to pull themselves back inside. They are heading straight for the Parliament Clock Tower, so the Doctor sonics the controls and changes course just in time. They climb back inside and shut the doors behind them, exhausted, as the TARDIS careers on its way.

**- Never Giving Up -**

Night time. A pinwheel rattles in the overgrown garden of an old house. A little red-haired Scottish girl is saying her prayers. "Dear Santa. Thank you for the dolls and pencils and the fish. It's Easter now, so I hope I didn't wake you, but honest, it is an emergency. There's a crack in my wall. Aunt Sharon says it's just an ordinary crack, but I know it's not, because at night there's voices, so please, please, could you send someone to fix it? Or a policeman. Or a…" Amelia says getting interrupted as she hears the TARDIS materialising outside, then a crash. "Back in a moment." She says grabbing a torch and looks outside. The TARDIS has crash-landed on its side, on the garden shed. "Thank you, Santa." She gushes.

**- Never Giving Up -**

For only the second time ever, the TARDIS doors open outwards - they are facing the sky - and a grappling hook is thrown out. A soaking wet Doctor clambers out. "Could I have an apple? All I can think about. Apples. I love apples. Maybe I'm having a craving? That's new. Never had cravings before." The Doctor rambles. He sits on the edge of the TARDIS.

"Doctor a little help would be nice!" Frost shouts up. The Doctor grabs the rope pulling and Frost and Reaper pulled up sitting next to the Doctor on the TARDIS and they look down.

"Whoa. Look at that." The Doctor cheers looking at his wife and child.

"Are you okay?" Amelia asks concerned looking at the boy who looked her age.

"Just had a fall. All the way down there, right to the library. Hell of a climb back up." Frost comments holding onto Reaper for dear life.

"You're soaking wet." Amelia argues.

"We were in the swimming pool." Reaper voices and they all stare at him he hardly talked every and it was a big surprise.

"You said you were in the library." Amelia argues at Frost.

"So was the swimming pool." The Doctor joins in before Reaper got angry. Whenever Reaper got angry he's start a fire he was the same as Frost as he has a gift but not snow or ice but fire.

"Are you policemen?" Amelia asks the adults.

"Why? Did you call for policemen?" the Doctor asks confused and curious as to why she asked.

"Did you come about the crack in my wall?" Amelia asks.

"What crack? Argh!" the Doctor cries falling to the ground. Frost jumps off carefully landing next to the Doctor putting Reaper to the floor next to her.

"Are you all right, mister?" Amelia asks concerned.

"No, I'm fine. It's okay. This is all perfectly norm…" he starts but a breath of golden energy comes from his mouth.

"Who are you?" Amelia asks shocked at what she was seeing.

"We don't know yet. We're still cooking. Does it scare you?" Frost asks her.

"No, it just looks a bit weird." Amelia tells her.

"No, no, no. The crack in your wall. Does it scare you?" Frost corrects herself.

"Yes." Amelia answers.

"Well then, no time to lose. I'm the Doctor, this is my wife Frost and this is our son Reaper. Do everything we tell you, don't ask stupid questions, and don't wander off." The Doctor orders and walks straight into a tree.

"Are you all right?" Amelia asks.

"Lets get some ice on it before it swells and the regeneration sets in." Frost says taking Reaper's hand.

"Early days. Steering's a bit off." The Doctor comments.

**- Never Giving Up -**

"If you're a doctor, why does your box say Police?" Amelia asks him confused as he bites into an apple, then spits it back out.

"That's disgusting. What is that?" The Doctor asks disgusted and horrified at what he had just eaten.

"An apple." Amelia answers more confused.

"Apple's rubbish. I hate apples." The Doctor states rather passionately.

"You said you loved them." Amelia reminds him.

"No, no, no. I like yoghurt. Yoghurt's my favourite. Give me yoghurt." The Doctor corrects her and Frost takes the apple eating it peacefully.

"It seems I like apples." Frost comments and sees Reaper starring at Amelia. She gets the Doctor a pot from the fridge. He pours it in his mouth and then spits it out.

"I hate yoghurt. It's just stuff with bits in." the Doctor complains more.

"You said it was your favourite." Amelia argues.

"New mouth. New rules. It's like eating after cleaning your teeth. Everything tastes wrong. Argh!" the Doctor says before twitching violently.

"What is it? What's wrong with you?" Amelia asks concerned and saw Reaper run over to his father hugging him tightly.

"Wrong with me? It's not my fault. Why can't you give me any decent food? You're Scottish. Fry something." The Doctor orders. So Amelia gets the frying pay out while the Doctor dries his hair with a towel.

"Ah, bacon!" the Doctor cheers and that gets spat out, too. "Bacon. That's bacon. Are you trying to poison me?" he asked disgusted and Reaper smiles and looks around taking some bacon off the plate.

"Mummy can we have bacon later?" Reaper asks looking over at Frost.

"Sure thing sweetie after we sort your father out." Frost replies and Amelia gets a saucepan of baked beans gets heated up.

"Ah, you see? Beans." The Doctor says happily until he gets them in his mouth, that is. "Beans are evil. Bad, bad beans. Bread and butter. Now you're talking." He says looking at the plate in front of him.

**- Never Giving Up -**

The Doctor throws the plate of bread and butter out, hitting a cat. "And stay out!" the Doctor shouts.

**- Never Giving Up -**

"We've got some carrots." Amelia suggests.

"Carrots? Are you insane? No. Wait. Hang on. I know what I need. I need, I need, I need fish fingers and custard." The Doctor suggests. The Doctor contentedly dips the fish fingers into a bowl of custard and eats, while Amelia has ice cream and Reaper shares with her happily.

"Funny." Amelia states looking at Reaper smiling with ice cream around his mouth and Frost eating another apple.

"Am I? Good. Funny's good. What's your name?" the Doctor asks.

"Amelia Pond." Amelia answers.

"Oh, that's a brilliant name. Amelia Pond. Like a name in a fairy tale. Are we in Scotland, Amelia?" Frost asks her looking at the two kids smiling.

"No. We had to move to England. It's rubbish." Amelia answers not sounding unhappy.

"So what about your mum and dad, then? Are they upstairs? Thought we'd have woken them by now." Frost asks her looking around.

"I don't have a mum and dad. Just an aunt." Amelia tells them.

"We don't even have an aunt." The Doctor tells her.

"You're lucky." Amelia says.

"I know. So, your aunt, where is she?" Frost asks.

"She's out." Amelia answers.

"And she left you all alone?" Reaper asks looking confused.

"I'm not scared." Amelia says puffing up her chest and Reaper giggles.

"Course, you're not. You're not scared of anything. Box falls out of the sky, man falls out of a box, man eats fish custard, and look at you, just sitting there. So you know what I think?" the Doctor asks.

"What?" Amelia asks confused.

"Must be a hell of a scary crack in your wall." Frost answers.

**- Never Giving Up -**

The crack is about three to four feet long, and slightly w shaped. "You've had some cowboys in here. Not actual cowboys, though that can happen." The Doctor says.

"I used to hate apples, so my mum put faces on them." Amelia tells him and gives the Doctor an apple with a smiley face cut into it.

"She sounds good, your mum. I'll keep it for later. This wall is solid and the crack doesn't go all the way through it. So here's a thing. Where's the draught coming from?" the Doctor asks and he scans it with the sonic. "Wibbly-wobbly timey-wimey. You know what the crack is?" he asks.

"What?" the kids asks.

"It's a crack. But I'll tell you something funny. If you knocked this wall down, the crack would stay put, because the crack isn't in the wall." Frost says looking over the shoulder of the Doctor to see the results of the scan.

"Where is it then?" Amelia asks.

"Everywhere. In everything. It's a split in the skin of the world. Two parts of space and time that should never have touched, pressed together right here in the wall of your bedroom. Sometimes, can you hear?" Frost asks.

"A voice. Yes." Amelia answers and there is a vague growling from somewhere. Frost empties Amelia's night-time glass of water and uses it to listen to the crack.

"Prisoner Zero has escaped." Atraxi reports.

"Prisoner Zero?" Frost asks confused.

"Prisoner Zero has escaped. That's what I heard. What does it mean?" Amelia asks.

"Prisoner Zero has escaped." Atraxi repeats.

"It means that on the other side of this wall, there's a prison and they've lost a prisoner. And you know what that means?" Frost asks.

"What?" Amelia asks.

"You need a better wall. The only way to close the breach is to open it all the way. The forces will invert and it'll snap itself shut. Or…" Frost suggests.

"What?" Amelia asks.

"You know when grown-ups tell you everything's going to be fine and you think they're probably lying to make you feel better?" the Doctor asks.

"Yes." Amelia answers.

"Everything's going to be fine." The Doctor tells her.

"Doctor really you just told her all of that for you to say that?" Frost argues glaring at him.

"Sorry dear." The Doctor apologises. The Doctor takes little Amelia's hand and aims the sonic at the crack. It widens, flooding the bedroom with bright light.

"Prisoner Zero has escaped. Prisoner Zero has escaped." Atraxi repeats.

"Hello? Hello?" the Doctor calls and a giant blue eye looks at them through the crack.

"What's that?" Amelia asks. A bolt of light goes to the Doctor, and he doubles over, then the crack closes again.

"There, you see? Told you it would close. Good as new." Frost says.

"What's that thing? Was that Prisoner Zero?" Amelia asks.

"No. I think that was Prisoner Zero's guard." Frost tells them.

"Whatever it was, it sent me a message. Psychic paper. Takes a lovely little message." The Doctor says showing Frost.

"Prisoner Zero has escaped. But why tell us? Unless." Frost says and shares a look with the Doctor.

"Unless what?" Reaper asks concerned.

"Unless Prisoner Zero escaped through here. But he couldn't have. We'd know." The Doctor answers.

**- Never Giving Up -**

The stairs go up. There is a door across the way and two at the far end where the staircase goes down again. "It's difficult. Brand new us. Nothing works yet. But there's something I'm missing. In the corner of my eye." The Doctor rambles and the TADIS Cloister Bell tolls. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!" the older Time Lord shout.

**- Never Giving Up -**

"We've got to get back in there. The engines are phasing. It's going to burn!" the Doctor shouts.

"But it's just a box. How can a box have engines?" Amelia asks.

"It's not a box. It's a time machine." Frost answers pulling Reaper with her.

"What, a real one? You've got a real time machine?" Amelia asks.

"Not for much longer if we can't get her stabilised. Five minute hop into the future should do it." Frost tells the little girl.

"Can I come?" Amelia asks excited at the idea.

"Not safe in here. Not yet. Five minutes. Give us five minutes, we'll be right back." The Doctor promises.

"People always say that." Amelia groans disappointed.

"Are we people?" Frost asks looking at the small Scottish girl.

"Do we even look like people?" Reaper asks looking between his parents and like that he aged to a perfect looking teen.

"Trust us. I'm the Doctor, that's my Wife Frost and my son Reaper." The Doctor finishes smirking. They jump down into the TARDIS. "Geronimo!" he shouts. A splash sound is heard and the door close and the TARDIS dematerialises. Amelia runs back to her bedroom, gets out a suitcase from underneath her bed and starts packing. The door across from hers is the bathroom. She doesn't notice that one of the doors at the end is now open. Dressed in duffel coat and woolly hat, Amelia sits on her suitcase in the garden and waits. When the TARDIS finally materialises, steaming, it is day and Amelia is not there. The Doctor stumbles out along with Frost and an adult Reaper. "Amelia! Amelia, I worked out what it was. I know what I was missing! You've got to get out of there!" he shouts running.

"Dad stop!" Reaper shouts after him.

"Doctor, Reaper wait!" Frost shouts they follow after the Doctor.

**- Never Giving Up -**

"Amelia? Amelia, are you all right? Are you there?" the Doctor asks shouting around the house. He runs up to her bedroom door. "Prisoner Zero's here. Prisoner Zero is here! Prisoner Zero is here! Do you understand me? Prisoner Zero is…" he shouts but is cut off as a floorboard creaks behind him. He turns and gets knocked out by a cricket bat.

"Doctor!" Frost and Reaper shout before getting hit too.

**- Never Giving Up -**

At the Royal Leadworth Hospital, a lady doctor and a male nurse march into the ward. "So. They all called out at once, that's what you're saying? All of them. All the coma patients. You do understand that these people are all comatose, don't you? They can't speak." Ramsden says to Rory.

"Yes, Doctor Ramsden." Rory replies.

"Then why are you wasting my time?" Ramsden asks.

"Because they called for you." Rory answers.

"Me." Ramsden says.

"Doctor." Barney calls. The male coma patient behind them is speaking. "Doctor. Doctor." He calls.

"Doctor. Doctor." Woman patient calls.

"Doctor. Doctor. Doctor." Patients call out.

**- Never Giving Up -**

The Doctor, Frost and Reaper revive with the tweeting of birds to see a young lady in a micro-skirted police uniform using her radio. "I have three suspects. Two white male and a white female, three mid-twenties, breaking and entering. Send me some back-up. I've got them restrained. Oi! You three, sit still." Amy says into her radio.

"Cricket bat. I'm getting cricket bat." Reaper says feeling his sore jaw looking at his parents.

"You were breaking and entering." Amy argues. The Time Lords look to see that they are handcuffed to the radiator together.

"Well, that's much better. Brand new me. Whack on the head, just what I needed." The Doctor says looking at Frost.

"Do you want to shut up now? I've got back up on the way." Amy orders them.

"Hang on, no, wait. You're a policewoman." Frost says looking around.

"And you're breaking and entering. You see how this works?" Amy says to them.

"But what are you doing here? Where's Amelia?" Reaper asks confused slightly.

"Amelia Pond?" Amy asks looking between them.

"Yeah, Amelia. Little Scottish girl. Where is she? I promised her five minutes but the engines were phasing. I suppose I must have gone a bit far. Has something happened to her?" the Doctor lists off what he knew about the kid.

"Amelia Pond hasn't lived here in a long time." Amy tells them.

"How long?" Reaper asks.

"Six months." Amy answers.

"No. No. No. No, we can't be six months late. we said five minutes. We promised. What happened to her? What happened to Amelia Pond?" Frost asked.

"Sarge, it's me again. Hurry it up. These guys knows something about Amelia Pond." Amy says into her radio.

**- Never Giving Up -**

"I don't think they were even conscious." Ramsden remarks.

"Doctor Ramsden, there is another sort of er, funny thing." Rory stutters.

"Yes, I know. Doctor Carver told me about your conversation. We've been very patient with you, Rory. You're a good enough nurse, but for God's sake." Ramsden says.

"I've seen them." Rory argues.

"These patients are under twenty four hour supervision. We know if their blood pressure changes. There is no possibility that you could have seen them wandering about the village. Why are you giving me your phone?" Ramsden asks.

"It's a camera too." Rory tells her and Doctor Ramsden's bleeper goes off.

"You need to take some time off, Rory. A lot of time off. Start now. Now." Ramsden tells him.

**- Never Giving Up -**

"I need to speak to whoever lives in this house right now." Frost tells her.  
>"I live here." Amy answers her.<p>

"But you're the police." Reaper argues.

"Yes, and this is where I live. Have you got a problem with that?" Amy asks.

"How many rooms?" Frost asks her.

"I'm sorry, what?" Amy asks and the Doctor was looking at her with pride as Reaper was looking slightly confused.

"On this floor. How many rooms on this floor? Count them for me now." Frost tells her.

"Why?" Amy asks.

"Because it will change your life." The Doctor tells her.

"Five. One, two, three, four, five." Amy answers.

"Six." Reaper argues catching up to what his parents where on about.

"Six?" Amy asks confused.

"Look." Reaper tells her looking ahead.

"Look where?" Amy asks still confused.

"Exactly where you don't want to look. Where you never want to look. The corner of your eye. Look behind you." Reaper tells her and his parents share a look of pride for their son.

"That's, that is not possible. How's that possible?" Amy asks.

"There's a perception filter all-round the door. Sensed it the last time we were here. Should've seen it." The Doctor says.

"But that's a whole room. That's a whole room I've never even noticed." Amy questions.

"The filter stops you noticing. Something came a while ago to hide. It's still hiding, and you need to uncuff us now." Frost tells her.

"I don't have the key. I lost it." Amy tells her.

"How can you have lost it? Stay away from that door! Do not touch that door! Listen to me, do not open that. Why does no-one ever listen to me? Do I just have a face that nobody listens to?" the Doctor asks looking at his wife.

"Maybe why don't you tell Reaper that he should stop starring at the policewoman." Frost replies and Reaper looks at them making a noise of disagreement. As Amy goes inside the mystery room.

"Again. My screwdriver, where is it?" the Doctor asks looking around for it.

"I can't find mine either." Frost adds.

**- Never Giving Up -**

Dirty, boarded up window, packing boxes. "Silver thing, blue and yellow at the end. Where did they go?" the Doctor asks from the corridor.

"There's nothing here." Amy shouts back.

"Whatever's there stopped you seeing the room." Reaper argues.

**- Never Giving Up -**

"What makes you think you could see it?" the Doctor asks her looking for anyway out as Frost starts freezing her hand that is cuffed to the radiator.

**- Never Giving Up -**

"Now please, just get out." Frost tells her.

"Silver, blue and yellow at the end?" Amy asks.

"Our screwdrivers, yeah." The Doctor cheers.

"There here." Amy replies.

**- Never Giving Up -**

"Must have rolled under the door." The Doctor concludes and Reaper and Frost both hit him on the head and he gives a cry of pain.

**- Never Giving Up -**

"Yeah. Must have. And then they must have jumped up on the table." Amy retorts.

**- Never Giving Up -**

"Get out of there." The Time Lords shout.

**- Never Giving Up -**

"Get out of there! Get out!" they shout at her and Amy picks up the screwdrivers, which are nearly stuck to the table with gunk.

**- Never Giving Up -**

"Get out of there!" they keep shouting.

**- Never Giving Up -**

Something snake-like with very long sharp teeth slithers down behind Amy. "What is it? What are you doing?" Reaper asks.

"There's nothing here, but…" Amy says.

**- Never Giving Up -**

"Corner of your eye." Frost tells her.

**- Never Giving Up -**

"What is it?" Amy asks.

"Don't try to see it. If it knows you've seen it, it will kill you. Don't look at it. Do not look." Frost tells her and Amy turns and finally stares it in the face. She screams.

**- Never Giving Up -**

"Get out!" The Time Lords shout to her and she runs to them. "Give me that." The Older Time Lords tell her and they grab their sonic and locks the door, then the Doctor tries to free himself, while Frost smashes the cuff into pieces and helps Reaper free.

"Come on. What's the bad alien done to you?" the Doctor asks.

"Will that door hold it?" Amy asks.

"Oh, yeah, yeah, of course. It's an interdimensional multiform from outer space. They're all terrified of wood." Reaper says sarcastically. There is a bright light in the room.

"What's that? What's it doing?" Amy asks frantically.

"I don't know. Getting dressed? Run. Just go. Your back up's coming. We'll be fine." The Doctor tells her.

"There is no back up." Amy tells them.

"We heard you on the radio. You called for back-up." Reaper says.

"I was pretending. It's a pretend radio." Amy argues.

"You're a policewoman." Frost says.

"I'm a kissogram!" Amy says and takes off her cap and her long red hair falls down. The door falls down to reveal a workman in overalls and toolbelt, with a black dog, He looks just like Barney the coma patient. "But it's just…" she says.

"No, it isn't. Look at the faces." Reaper tells her and the man barks.

"What? I'm sorry, but what?" Amy asks confused by the situation.

"It's all one creature. One creature disguised as two. Clever old multi-form. A bit of a rush job, though. Got the voice a bit muddled, did you? Mind you, where did you get the pattern from? You'd need a psychic link, a live feed. How did you fix that?" Frost asks it but it doesn't answers. The coma patient has a photograph of a black dog by his bed, just to confirm the identification. The man in the corridor opens his mouth to reveal the long needle-like teeth.

"Stay, boy! Her and us, we're safe. Want to know why? She sent for back up." The Doctor tells it.

"I didn't send for back-up!" Amy argues.

"I know. That was a clever lie to save our lives. Okay, yeah, no back up. And that's why we're safe. Alone, we're not a threat to you. If we had back up, you'd have to kill us." The Doctor tells Prisoner Zero.

"Attention, Prisoner Zero. The human residence is surrounded. Attention Prisoner Zero. The human residence is surrounded." Atraxi reports from somewhere.

"What's that?" Amy asks looking around.

"Well, that would be back up. Okay, one more time. We do have back up and that's definitely why we're safe." Reaper tries sorting the whole situation.

"Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated." Atraxi reports.

"Well, safe apart from, you know, incineration." Reaper babbles.

"Father like son." Frost mutters and the Doctor smiles at her hearing her.

"Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated." Atraxi reports and the Doctor struggles with the sonic screwdriver.

"Come on, work, work, work, come on." The Doctor groans and Frost tries with hers.

"Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated." Atraxi reports. The Doctor finally frees himself from the handcuffs.

"Finally." Reaper and Frost smirk already free.

"Run! Run!" the Doctor orders.

"Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated." Atraxi reports.

**- Never Giving Up -**

"Kissogram?" Reaper asks.

"Yes, a kissogram. Work through it." Amy says.

"Why'd you pretend to be a policewoman?" Reaper asks her another question.

"You broke into my house. It was this or a French maid. What's going on? Tell me. Tell me!" Amy argues.

"An alien convict is hiding in your spare room disguised as a man and a dog, and some other aliens are about to incinerate your house. Any questions?" the Doctor asks.

"Yes." Amy says.

"Me too." Frost says and the Doctor tries getting into the TARDIS.

"No, no, no, no! Don't do that, not now! It's still rebuilding. Not letting us in." the Doctor groans.

"Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated." Atraxi reports.

"Come on." Amy says.

"No, wait, hang on. Wait, wait, wait, wait. The shed. I destroyed that shed last time I was here. Smashed it to pieces." The Doctor points out.

"So there's a new one. Let's go." Amy says trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, but the new one's got old. It's ten years old at least. Twelve years. We're not six months late, We're twelve years late." The Doctor says after licking the new shed.

"He's coming." Amy says.

"You said six months. Why did you say six months?" Reaper asks her.

"We've got to go." Amy says.

"This matters. This is important. Why did you say six months?" Reaper asks her again.

"Why did you say five minutes!" Amy shouts.

"What?" Frost and the Doctor asks confused.

"Come on." Amy orders them.

"What?" they repeat.

"Come on!" Amy shouts.

"What?" they repeat yet again but Reaper looks at her then smirks.

"Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated." Atraxi reports.

**- Never Giving Up -**

"You're Amelia." The Doctor concludes finally.

"And you're late." Amy argues.

"Amelia Pond. You're the little girl." Frost adds.

"I'm Amelia and you're late." Amy confirms.

"What happened?" Reaper asks her and she looks at him for what seemed the first time.

"Twelve years." Amy tells him.

"You hit us with a cricket bat." The Doctor says.

"Twelve years." Amy repeats.

"A cricket bat." The Doctor states.

"Twelve years and four psychiatrists." Amy tells them.

"Four?" Reaper asks shocked.

"I kept biting them." Amy argues.

"Why?" Reaper asks her confused sharing a look with his parents.

"They said you weren't real." Amy retorts.

"Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated. Repeat." Atraxi reports and Frost looks around to hear it coming from the Ice cream van speakers.

"No, no, no, come on. What? We're being staked out by an ice-cream van." Amy concludes.

"Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated." Atraxi reports again.

"What's that? Why are you playing that?" the Doctor asks the Ice Cream Man.

"It's supposed to be Claire De Lune." Ice Cream Man tells him and it's also on the radio.

"Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated. Repeat. Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated." Atraxi reports and it is also on a jogger's iPod and a woman's mobile phone.

"Doctor, Frost, what's happening? And who are you?" Amy asks the last one directed at Reaper.

"I'm Reaper duh." Reaper answers her.

"Repeat, Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated." Atraxi reports.

**- Never Giving Up -**

The big eyeball is on every channel on the television. An elderly lady keeps jabbing at the remote control. "Repeat, Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated." Atraxi reports from the TV.

"Hello! Sorry to burst in. We're doing a special on television faults in this area. Also crimes. Let's have a look." The Doctor tells her looking at her TV set.

"I was just about to phone. It's on every channel. Oh, hello, Amy dear. Are you a policewoman now?" Mrs Angelo asks.

"Well, sometimes." Amy answers vaguely.

"I thought you were a nurse." Mrs Angelo says.

"I can be a nurse." Amy replies.

"Or actually a nun?" Mrs Angelo asks.

"I dabble." Amy replies.

"Amy, who are your friends?" Mrs Angelo asks.

"Who's Amy? You were Amelia." Reaper asks her.

"Yeah? Now I'm Amy." Amy answers.

"Amelia Pond. That was a great name." Frost tells her.

"Bit fairy tale." Amy quote.

"I know you two, don't I? I've seen you somewhere before." Mrs Angelo smiles.

"Not us. Brand new faces First time on. And what sort of job's a kissogram?" the Doctor asks.

"I go to parties and I kiss people. With outfits. It's a laugh." Amy replies.

"You were a little girl five minutes ago." Reaper smirks.

"You're worse than my aunt." Amy groans and The Doctor speaks to Mrs Angelo rather than Amy.

"I'm the Doctor, this is my wife Frost and our son Reaper. I'm worse than everybody's aunt. And that is not how I'm introducing myself." The Doctor introduced and everyone turns to Reaper surprised by his change in appearance.

"Repetez. Le Prisonnier. Zero wird der menschliche." Atraxi reports on a French radio station.

"Okay, so it's everywhere, in every language. They're broadcasting to the whole world." Frost realises and looks out of the window.

"What's up there? What are you looking for?" Amy asks her.

"Okay. Planet this size, two poles, your basic molten core? They're going to need a forty percent fission blast." Frost works out and a young man comes in the room but they don't completely acknowledge him. "But they'll have to power up first, won't they? So assuming a medium sized star ship, that's 20 minutes. What do you think, twenty minutes? Yeah, twenty minutes. We've got twenty minutes." She figures looking between the Doctor and Reaper.

"Twenty minutes to what?" Amy asks.

"Are you the Doctor and Frost?" Jeff asks.

"They are, aren't they? There the Doctor and Frost! The Raggedy Doctor and The Frozen Queen. All those cartoons you did when you were little. The Raggedy Doctor and The Frozen Queen. It's them. But what about that young boy you use to talk about?" Mrs Angelo asks.

"Shut up." Amy tells them.

"Cartoons?" the Doctor asks.

"You talked about me?" Reaper asks.

"Gran, it's them, isn't it? It's really them!" Jeff exclaims excited to see them for real.

"Hey I do exist here right?" Reaper asks waving his hands about.

"Who are you?" Jeff asks confused.

"I'm Reaper." He introduced himself.

"Wow you look really different." Jeff comments.

"Jeff, shut up. Twenty minutes to what?" Amy asks.

"The human residence will be incinerated. Repeat." Atraxi reports on the TV.

"The human residence. They're not talking about your house, they're talking about the planet. Somewhere up there, there's a spaceship, and it's going to incinerate the planet." Frost answers.

"will be incinerated. Repeat, Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated." Atraxi reports again.

"Twenty minutes to the end of the world." Reaper whispers not looking too happy.

"Repeat, Prisoner Zero will vacate 'the human residence, or the human residence will be incinerated." Atraxi reports.

**- Never Giving Up -**

The eyeball is one of many snowflake cum icicle type spaceships above the Earth. "Repeat. Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated." Atraxi reports.

**- Never Giving Up -**

The Doctor, Frost, Reaper and Amy walk down the middle of the road. "What is this place? Where are we?" the Doctor asks.

"Leadworth." Amy answers.

"Where's the rest of it?" Frost asks confused.

"This is it." Amy answers.

"Is there an airport?" Reaper asks.

"No." Amy answers.

"A nuclear power station?" the Doctor asks.

"No." Amy answers again.

"Even a little one?" Frost asks.

"No." Amy answers again getting more and more angry.

"Nearest city?" Reaper asks.

"Gloucester. Half an hour by car." Amy answers.

"We don't have half an hour. Do we have a car?" the Doctor asks.

"No." Amy answers.

"Well, that's good. Fantastic, that is. Twenty minutes to save the world and we've got a post office. And it's shut. What is that?" Frost asks looking forwards.

"It's a duck pond." Amy answers.

"Why aren't there any ducks?" Reaper asks.

"I don't know. There's never any ducks." Amy answers.

"Then how do you know it's a duck pond?" Frost asks her.

"It just is. Is it important, the duck pond?" Amy asks and the Doctor clutches his chest.

"I don't know. Why would I know? This is too soon. I'm not ready, I'm not done yet." The Doctor says and Frost holds him tightly trying to keep him steady.

"What's happening? Why's it going dark?" Amy asks and a black disc covers the sun, like a total eclipse. "So what's wrong with the sun?" she asks.

"Nothing. You're looking at it through a force field. They've sealed off your upper atmosphere. Now they're getting ready to boil the planet. Oh, and here they come. The human race. The end comes, as it was always going to, down a video phone." Reaper groans looking around.

"This isn't real, is it? This is some kind of big wind up." Amy says disbelieving.

"Why would we wind you up?" Reaper asks her.

"You told me you had a time machine." Amy argues.

"And you believed us." Frost argues.

"Then I grew up." Amy retorts.

"Oh, you never want to do that. No. Hang on. Shut up. Wait. I missed it. I saw it and I missed it. What did I see? I saw. What did I see? I saw, I saw, I saw." The Doctor remarks and he sees people all over the village green taking photographs of the sun, except duplicate Barney and his dog, and Rory photographing the people. The time is 11:30am. "Twenty minutes. I can do it. Twenty minutes, the planet burns. Run to your loved ones and say goodbye, or stay and help us." He tells her.

"No." Amy says.

"I'm sorry?" Reaper asks.

"No!" Amy snaps.

"Amy, no, no, what are you doing?" the Doctor asks as Amy drags the Doctor to a car that has just pulled up and slams his tie in the door, then takes the keys from the driver and locks it. "Are you out of your mind?" he asks her while Frost and Reaper just stand shocked.

"Who are you?" Amy asks them.

"You know who we are." Frost argues.

"No, really. Who are you?" Amy asks them again.

"Look at the sky. End of the world, twenty minutes." Reaper tells her.

"Well, better talk quickly, then." Amy argues.

"Amy, I am going to need my car back." Mr Henderson tells her.

"Yes, in a bit. Now go and have coffee." Amy tells him.

"Right, yes." Mr Henderson agrees and does as he is told.

"Catch." The Doctor tells her and tosses her the apple with the face carved in it. It is still fresh. "I'm the Doctor, with my wife Frost and son Reaper. We're time travellers. Everything we told you twelve years ago is true. We're real. What's happening in the sky is real, and if you don't let me go right now, everything you've ever known is over." He tells her.

"I don't believe you." Amy says still not believing.

"Just twenty minutes. Just believe us for twenty minutes. Look at it. Fresh as the day you gave it to me. And you know it's the same one. Amy, believe for twenty minutes." The Doctor tells her and Amy unlocks Mister Henderson's car.

"What do we do?" Amy asks.

"Stop that nurse." The Doctor tells them and they run onto the village green and the Doctor grabs Rory's phone.

"The sun's going out, and you're photographing a man and a dog. Why?" Reaper asks him.

"Amy." Rory greets.

"Hi! Oh, this is Rory, he's a friend." Amy introduces.

"Boyfriend." Rory corrects.

"Kind of boyfriend." Amy corrects him.

"Amy." Rory says.

"Man and dog. Why?" the Doctor asks.

"Oh my God, it's him." Rory gasps.

"Just answer his question, please." Amy tells her boyfriend.

"It's him, though. The Doctor. The Raggedy Doctor. And The Frozen Queen but what about the kid?" Rory asks.

"Hello I'm here. I'm Reaper and why does everyone recognise my parents but not me?" He groans.

"Yeah, they came back." Amy tells him.

"But they were a story. They were a game." Rory states what he thinks is a fact but was so wrong.

"Man and dog. Why? Tell me now." Frost orders getting annoyed.

"Sorry. Because he can't be there. Because he's…" Rory explains.

"In a hospital, in a coma." The Doctor and Rory say together.

"Yeah." Rory agrees.

"Knew it. Multiform, you see? Disguise itself as anything, but it needs a life feed. A psychic link with a living but dormant mind." Frost smiles and the man barks at them. "Prisoner Zero." She smirks.

"What? There's a Prisoner Zero too?" Rory asks.

"Yes." Amy answers simply and one of the pretty eyeball spaceships comes down.

"See, that ship up there is scanning this area for non-terrestrial technology. And nothing says non-terrestrial like sonic screwdrivers." Frost smirks at the Doctor and they make all the streetlights explode, the car alarms go off and a poor woman's mobility scooter zoom off down the road. A fire engine goes past on its own, two tone blaring.

"Oi, come back here! Come back!" Firemen shouts.

"I think someone's going to notice, don't you?" the Doctor asks and he blows up a red telephone box, then the screwdrivers explode. "No, no! No, don't do that!" he shouts.

"Look, it's going." Rory states.

"No, come back. He's here! Come back! He's here. Prisoner Zero is here. Come back, he's here! Prisoner Zero is…" the Doctor says but Prisoner Zero goes squidgy and disappears down a drain cover.

"Doctor! The drain. It just sort of melted and went down the drain." Amy states the obvious.

"Well, of course it did." Reaper says.

"What do we do now?" Amy asks.

"It's hiding in human form. We need to drive it into the open. No TARDIS, no screwdrivers, seventeen minutes. Come on, think. Think!" Frost groans trying to think hard.

**- Never Giving Up -**

Patient Barney is shaking. "Barney? Barney? Barney? Can you hear me, Barney? Barney? Barney?" Ramsden asks and the multiform slithers through an air vent above Barney's bed.

**- Never Giving Up -**

"So that thing, that hid in my house for twelve years?" Amy asks.

"Multiforms can live for millennia. Twelve years is a pit-stop." Frost explains.

"So how come you three show up again on the same day that lot do? The same minute!" Amy argues.

"They're looking for him, but they followed us. They saw us through the crack, got a fix, they're only late because we are." The Doctor explains.

"What's he on about?" Rory asks.

"Nurse boy, give me your phone." Reaper orders.

"How can they be real? they was never real." Rory says.

"Phone. Now. Give me." Reaper orders getting more annoyed.

"They were just a game. We were kids. You made me dress up as Reaper." Rory says as Reaper flicks through the images on the iPhone.

"These photos, they're are all coma patients?" Reaper asks.

"Yeah." Rory answers.

"No, they're all the multiform. Eight comas, eight disguises for Prisoner Zero." Frost corrects.

"He had a dog, though. There's a dog in a coma?" Amy asks.

"Well, the coma patient dreams he's walking a dog, Prisoner Zero gets a dog. Laptop! Your friend, what was his name? Not him, the good-looking one." The Doctor asks.

"Thanks." Rory grumbles.

"Jeff." Amy answers.

"Oh, thanks." Rory grumbles again.

"He had a laptop in his bag. A laptop. Big bag, big laptop. I need Jeff's laptop. You three, (pointing at Amy, Rory and Reaper) get to the hospital. Get everyone out of that ward. Clear the whole floor. Phone us when you're done." The Doctor tells them.

"Your car. Come on." Amy says.

"But how can he be here? How can the Doctor, Frost and Reaper be here?" Rory asks and Amy, Rory and Reaper get into a proper Mini, not a BMW oversized wannabe.

**- Never Giving Up -**

Jeff is lounging on his bed, using his laptop. "Hello. Laptop. Give me." The Doctor orders.

"No, no, no, no, wait." Jeff whales.

"It's fine. Give it here." The Doctor ignores him.

"Hang on!" Jeff shouts but The Doctor takes the laptop and sees what Jeff was browsing.

"Blimey. Get a girlfriend, Jeff." The Doctor tells him and Mrs Angelo enters.

"Gran." Jeff greets.

"What are you doing?" Mrs Angelo asks.

"The sun's gone wibbly, so right now, somewhere out there, there's going to be a big old video conference call. All the experts in the world panicking at once, and do you know what they need? Frost. Ah, and here they all are." The Doctor tells them and hands Frost the laptop.

"All the big boys. NASA, Jodrell Bank, Tokyo Space Centre, Patrick Moore." Frost lists off.

"I like Patrick Moore." Mrs Angelo comments.

"I'll get you his number. But watch him, he's a devil." Frost tells her receiving a look from the Doctor. "What?" she asks and looks at his face before kissing his lips lightly.

"You can't just hack in on a call like that." Jeff argues.

"Can't I?" Frost asks and six faces come up on the screen, all labelled as above plus ESA and CSIRO. Frost shows them the Doctor's psychic paper.

"Who are you?" Patrick Moore asks her.

"This is a secure call, what are you doing here?" a man asks.

"Hello. Yeah, I know you should switch me off, but before you do, watch this." Frost tells them.

"It's here too, I'm getting it." Patrick Moore says.

"Fermat's Theorem, the proof. And I mean the real one. Never been seen before. Poor old Fermat, got killed in a duel before he could write it down. My fault. I slept in. Oh, and here's an oldie but a goodie. Why electrons have mass. And a personal favourite of mine, faster than light travel with two diagrams and a joke. Look at your screens. Whoever I am, I'm a genius. Look at the sun. You need all the help you can get. Fellas, pay attention." Frost tells them. While Rory, Reaper and Amy run into the hospital.

"Sir, what are you doing?" NASA asks.

"I'm writing a computer virus. Very clever, super-fast, and a tiny bit alive, but don't let on. And why am I writing it on a phone? Never mind, you'll find out. Okay, I'm sending this to all your computers. Get everyone who works for you sending this everywhere. Email, text, Facebook, Bebo, Twitter, radar dish, whatever you've got. Any questions?" Frost asks.

"Who was your lady friend?" Patrick Moore asks.

"Patrick, behave." Frost scolds him.

"What does this virus do?" a man asks.

"It's a reset command, that's all. It resets counters. It gets in the wifi and resets every counter it can find. Clocks, calendars, anything with a chip will default at zero at exactly the same time. But yeah, I could be lying, why should you trust me? I'll let my best man explain. (sotto) Jeff, you're my best man." Frost says.

"You what?" Jeff asks confused.

"Listen to me. In ten minutes, you're going to be a legend. In ten minutes, everyone on that screen is going to be offering you any job you want. But first, you have to be magnificent. You have to make them trust you and get them working. This is it, Jeff, right here, right now. This is when you fly. Today's the day you save the world." Frost explains to him.

"Why me?" Jeff asks.

"It's your bedroom. Now go, go, go." The Doctor tells him and The Two Time Lords runs out.

"Okay, guys, let's do this." Jeff says getting ready.

"Oh, and delete your internet history." The Doctor advises him.

**- Never Giving Up -**

"Something's happened up there. We can't get through." Rory says.

"Yes, but what's happened?" Amy asks him as Reaper looks around the area.

"I don't know. No one knows. Phone him." Rory tells her.

"I'm phoning him. Doctor? We're at the hospital, but we can't get through." Amy asks the Doctor over the phone.

"What did he say?" Reaper asks.

"Look in the mirror. Ha, ha! Uniforms. Are you on your way? You're going to need a car." Amy says.

**- Never Giving Up -**

"Don't worry, we've commandeered a vehicle." The Doctor tells her looking at Frost smirking.

**- Never Giving Up -**

Rory, Reaper and Amy run up the stairs. The enter the coma ward floor and it is a mess. "Oh god." Amy gasps and a woman with two girls meets them in the corridor.

"Officer." The mother greets.

"What happened?" Amy asks.

"There was a man. A man with a dog. I think Doctor Ramsden's dead. And the nurses." The mother explains and Reaper takes Amy's phone making a phone call.

**- Never Giving Up -**

"Are you in?" Frost asks.

"Yep." Reaper replies.

**- Never Giving Up -**

"But so's Prisoner Zero." Reaper tells her.

**- Never Giving Up -**

"You need to get out of there." Frost tells him.

**- Never Giving Up -**

"He was so angry. He kept shouting and shouting. And that dog. The size of that dog." The mother says but it is not the mother who is speaking.

"I swear it was rabid. And he just went mad, attacking everyone." The child says as Rory, Reaper and Amy back away. "Where did he go, did you see? Has he gone? We hid in the ladies." She says.

"Oh, I'm getting it wrong again, aren't I? I'm always doing that. So many mouths." The mother says opening her mouth to reveal the needle teeth.

"Oh, my God!" Rory says shocked.

**- Never Giving Up -**

"Amy? Amy, what's happening?" Frost asks down the phone but Amy, Reaper and Rory run into the ward and bar the doors with a broom through the handles. "Amy, talk to us!" she shouts.

**- Never Giving Up -**

"We're in the coma ward, but it's here. It's getting in." Amy tells her.

"Which window are you?" Frost asks her as the Doctor drives the fire truck.

"What, sorry?" Amy asks confused.

**- Never Giving Up -**

"Which window?" Frost asks again.

**- Never Giving Up -**

"First floor, on the left, fourth from the end." Amy answers and the broom finally gives up.  
>"Oh, dear little Amelia Pond. I've watched you grow up. Twelve years, and you never even knew I was there. Little Amelia Pond, waiting for her magic Doctor and Frost to return. But not this time, Amelia." The Mother taunts but Amy gets a text from Rory's phone. 'Duck!' They all do quickly, and the fire engine ladder comes crashing through the window. Enter the Doctor and Frost.<p>

"Right! Hello. Are we late? No, three minutes to go. So still time." The Doctor smiles.

"Time for what, Time Lords?" the mother asks.

"Take the disguise off. They'll find you in a heartbeat. Nobody dies." Frost suggests.

"The Atraxi will kill me this time. If I am to die, let there be fire." The Mother teases.

"Okay. You came to this world by opening a crack in space and time. Do it again. Just leave." The Doctor says.

"I did not open the crack." The mother tells them.

"Somebody did." Frost says.

"The cracks in the skin of the universe, don't you know where they came from? You don't, do you?" the mother asks and she changes to a little girl's voice. "The Doctor and Frost in the TARDIS with Reaper doesn't know. Doesn't know. Doesn't know!" she teases more back to the adult voice. "The universe is cracked. The Pandorica will open. Silence will fall." The mother tells her.

"And we're off! Look at that. Look at that!" the Doctor shouts as the clock says 0:00. "Yeah, I know, just a clock. Whatever. But do you know what's happening right now? In one little bedroom, my team are working. Jeff and the world. And do you know what they're doing? They're spreading the word all over the world, quantum fast. The word is out. And do you know what the word is? The word is Zero. Now, me, if I was up in the sky in a battleship, monitoring all Earth communications, I'd probably take that as a hint. And if I had a whole battle fleet surrounding the planet, I'd be able track a simple old computer virus to its source in, what, under a minute? The source, by the way, is right here." He explains and there is a bright light outside. "Oh! And I think they just found us!" he shouts.

"The Atraxi are limited. While I'm in this form, they'll still be unable to detect me. They've tracked a phone, not me." The mother smirks.

"Yeah, but this is the good bit. I mean, this is my favourite bit. Do you know what this phone is full of? Pictures of you. Every form you've learned to take, right here. Ooo, and being uploaded about now. And the final score is, no TARDIS, no screwdriver, two minutes to spare. Who da man? Oh, I'm never saying that again. Fine." The Doctor says as Frost smirks.

"Then I shall take a new form." The mother says.

"Oh, stop it. You know you can't. It takes months to form that kind of psychic link." Frost dismisses.

"And I've had years." The mother smirks and Amy collapses.

"No! Amy? You've got to hold on. Amy? Don't sleep! You've got to stay awake, please." Reaper freaks out.

"Doctor." Rory says and Prisoner Zero has transformed into a gangly man with a ripped shirt and floppy hair and a woman with curly hair and a burned outfit.

"Well, that's rubbish. Who's that supposed to be?" the Doctor asks sharing a confused look with Frost.

"It's you two." Rory tells them.

"Us? Is that what we look like?" Frost asks looking closely.

"You don't know?" Rory asks confused by this.

"Busy day. Why us, though? You're linked with her. Why are you copying us?" Frost asks and a little girl and boy come from around a curtain and holds the duplicate's hands.

"I'm not. Poor Amy Pond. Still such a child inside. Dreaming of the magic Doctor and Frost she knows will return to save her. What a disappointment you've been." Amelia says.

"No, she's dreaming about us because she can hear us. Amy, don't just hear us, listen. Remember the room, the room in your house you couldn't see. Remember you went inside. I tried to stop, but you did. You went in the room. You went inside. Amy, dream about what you saw." Reaper realises.

"No. No. No!" Amelia shouts and she transforms.

"Well done, Prisoner Zero. A perfect impersonation of yourself." The Doctor teases.

"Prisoner Zero is located. Prisoner Zero is restrained." Atraxi reports.

"Silence, Doctor and Frost. Silence will fall." Zero warns. Prisoner Zero disappears in a rush of wind.

"The sun. It's back to normal, right? That's, that's good, yeah? That means it's over." Rory says and Amy wakes up. "Amy. Are you okay? Are you with us?" he asks.

"What happened?" Amy asks.

"They did it. The Doctor and Frost did it." Rory says.

"No, we didn't." Frost says sharing a knowing look with the Doctor.

"What are you doing?" Rory asks.

"Tracking the signal back. Sorry in advance." Frost tells him.

"About what?" Rory asks her.

"The bill." The Doctor answers as Frost phones the Atraxi.

"Oi, we didn't say you could go! Article fifty seven of the Shadow Proclamation. This is a fully established level five planet, and you were going to burn it? What? Did you think no-one was watching? You lot, back here, now. Okay, now we've done it." Frost smirks.

"Did she just bring them back? Did they just save the world from aliens and then bring all the aliens back again?" Rory asks.

**- Never Giving Up -**

"Where are you going?" Amy asks.

"The roof. No, hang on." The Doctor answers.

**- Never Giving Up -**

"What's in here?" Amy asks.

"We're saving the world - we need a decent shirt. To hell with the raggedy. Time to put on a show." The Doctor says as the Time Lords all three take their clothes off looking for new clothes.

"You just summoned aliens back to Earth. Actual aliens, deadly aliens, aliens of death, and now you're taking your clothes off. Amy, there taking their clothes off." Rory says.

"Turn your back if it embarrasses you." Reaper tells him.

"Are you stealing clothes now? Those clothes belong to people, you know. (to Amy) Are you not going to turn your back?" Rory asks.

"No." Amy says sparing a look at Reaper changing.

**- Never Giving Up -**

The Doctor walks out in a new shirt with several ties draped around his neck. While Reaper is going for a more casual look and Frost is going for an adventure look. The Atraxi is hovering overhead. "So this was a good idea, was it? They were leaving." Amy says.

"Leaving is good. Never coming back is better. Come on, then! The Doctor will see you now." The Doctor says and the eyeball drops onto the roof and scans the Doctor, Frost and Reaper.

"You are not of this world." Atraxi reports.

"No, but we've put a lot of work into it." The Doctor says as he looks at his selection of ties. "Oh, hmm, I don't know. What do you think?" the Doctor asks Frost.

"Is this world important?" Atraxi asks.

"Important? What's that mean, important? Six billion people live here. Is that important? Here's a better question. Is this world a threat to the Atraxi? Well, come on. You're monitoring the whole planet. Is this world a threat?" Frost asks and there is a projection of the world between them.

"No." Atraxi answers.

"Are the peoples of this world guilty of any crime by the laws of the Atraxi?" Reaper asks.

"No." Atraxi answers.

"Okay. One more. Just one. Is this world protected? Because you're not the first lot to come here. Oh, there have been so many." The Doctor says and the projection shows the Daleks et al. "And what you've got to ask is, what happened to them?" he asks and a run through of all the previous Doctors and also Frost's past shelves and a few other faces and Reaper too, then they step through the projection with a jacket, bow tie, leather jacket and a coat. "Hello. I'm the Doctor." He says.

"I'm Frost." Frost introduces.

"I'm Reaper." Reaper introduces.

"Basically, run." They say together. The eyeball zooms back to its ship and leaves, very fast. There is a brief materialisation sound, then the Doctor takes a glowing TARDIS key out of his new jacket pocket.

"Is that it? Is that them gone for good? Who were they?" Amy asks. The Doctor, Frost and Reaper are already down the stairs and running out of the hospital.

**- Never Giving Up -**

The TARDIS is waiting for them. "Okay, what have you got for us this time?" the Doctor asks sharing an excited look on all their faces.

**- Never Giving Up -**

"Look at you. Oh, you sexy thing! Look at you." The Doctor praises.

"Oh she's out done herself this time." Frost smiles. Amy and Rory run up just at it dematerialises. It's night time. The sound of the TARDIS wakes Amy up. She runs outside.

"Sorry about running off earlier. Brand new TARDIS. Bit exciting. Just had a quick hop to the moon and back to run her in. She's ready for the big stuff now." Reaper explains.

"It's you. You came back." Amy states.

"Course we came back. We always come back. Something wrong with that?" Reaper asks.

"And you kept the clothes." Amy points out.

"Well, we just saved the world. The whole planet, for about the millionth time, no charge. Yeah, shoot us. We kept the clothes." The Doctor pouts.

"Including the bow tie." Amy giggles.

"Yeah, it's cool. Bow ties are cool." The Doctor says.

"Are you from another planet?" Amy asks them.

"Yeah." Frost answers.

"Okay." Amy accepts.

"So what do you think?" Frost asks.

"Of what?" Amy asks.

"Other planets. Want to check some out?" Reaper asks her.

"What does that mean?" Amy asks.

"It means. Well, it means come with us." Reaper answers.

"Where?" Amy asks.

"Wherever you like." The Doctor says.

"All that stuff that happened. The hospital, the spaceships, Prisoner Zero." Amy says.

"Oh, don't worry, that's just the beginning. There's loads more." The Doctor says.

"Yeah, but those things, those amazing things, all that stuff. That was two years ago." Amy tells them.

"Oh.! Oops." Reaper laughs as Frost giggles at the Doctor.

"Should of let us handle it then huh?" Frost teases the Doctor.

"Yeah." Amy agrees.

"So that's…" Reaper says.

"Fourteen years!" Amy shouts.

"Fourteen years since fish custard. Amy Pond, the girl who waited, you've waited long enough." Reaper smirks.

"When I was a kid, you said there was a swimming pool and a library, and the swimming pool was in the library." Amy says.

"Yeah. Not sure where it's got to now. It'll turn up. So, coming?" the Doctor asks.

"No." Amy answers.

"You wanted to come fourteen years ago." Reaper points out.

"I grew up." Amy points out.

"Don't worry. I'll soon fix that." Reaper smiles and he opens the TARDIS door and follows Amy in behind them.

**- Never Giving Up -**

"Well? Anything you want to say? Any passing remarks? I've heard them all." The Doctor says.

"I'm in my nightie." Amy says.

"Oh, don't worry. Plenty of clothes in the wardrobe. And possibly a swimming pool. So, all of time and space, everything that ever happened or ever will Where do you want to start?" Frost asks her.

"You are so sure that I'm coming." Amy says.

"Yeah, we are." Reaper laughs.

"Why?" Amy asks.

"Cause you're the Scottish girl in the English village, and we know how that feels." The Doctor says.

"Oh, do you?" Amy asks.

"All these years living here, most of your life, and you've still got that accent. Yeah, you're coming." Reaper teases.

"Can you get me back for tomorrow morning?" Amy asks.

"It's a time machine. I can get you back five minutes ago. Why, what's tomorrow?" the Doctor asks.

"Nothing. Nothing. Just you know, stuff." Amy dismisses.

"All right, then. Back in time for stuff." Frost says and two sonic screwdrivers rises from slots in the console.

"Oh! A new one! Lovely. Thanks, dear." The Doctor smiles and he uses an old typewriter wired into the console.

"Why me?" Amy asks.

"Why not?" Reaper asks.

"No, seriously. You are asking me to run away with you in the middle of the night. It's a fair question. Why me?" Amy asks.

"I don't know. Fun. Do we have to have a reason?" Frost asks.

"People always have a reason." Amy reasons.

"Do we look like people?" Reaper asks.

"Yes." Amy answers.

"Been knocking around on our own for a while. Our choice, but I've started talking to myself all the time." The Doctor says.

"It's giving me earache." Frost jokes.

"Hey!" the Doctor shouts getting Frost and Reaper to laugh and Frost kisses the Doctor on the lips softly.

"You're lonely. That's it? Just that?" Amy asks.

"Just that. Promise." The Doctor tells her.

"Okay." Amy says.

"So, are you okay, then? Because this place, sometimes it can make people feel a bit, you know." Frost says.

"I'm fine. It's just, there's a whole world in here, just like you said. It's all true. I thought. Well, I started to think that maybe you were just like a madman with a box." Amy says.

"Amy Pond, there's something you'd better understand about me, because it's important, and one day your life may depend on it. I am definitely a madman with a box. Ha, ha! Yeah. Goodbye Leadworth, hello everything." The Doctor says and he sets the TARDIS in flight with help from both Frost and Reaper. The TARDIS dematerialise in the garden, then in Amy's bedroom with a wedding dress and its veil hanging up on the back of the door.

**TO BE CONTINUED…. **

_Hey everyone hope you liked this new chapter and yes I wanted Reaper to be the same age as Amy and you'll see what will happen on the next couple of chapters between Amy and Reaper. If you have any ideas or like it or just a comment just review or Pm me. Hope to update next week. _

_By the way I have to thank xxlisagalloverxx for the title as I was having a hard time thinking for one so thank you and she also has Doctor Who stories and are really good so if you like read. _


	2. Beast Below

The Beast Below

**Reaper's POV: **

I was holding the ankle of a floating Amy outside the TARDIS door in space with my parents at the controls talking. "Come on, Pond." I heard my dad say from behind us and I pull her back inside the TARDIS.  
>"Now do you believe me?" I asks her.<p>

"Okay, your box is a spaceship. It's really, really a spaceship. We are in space! What are we breathing?" Amy asks us.

"I've extended the air shell. We're fine." Mum tells her and we are above the city in space.

"Now that's interesting. Twenty ninth century. Solar flares roast the earth, and the entire human race packs its bags and moves out till the weather improves. Whole nations." Dad says and he runs back to the console and the doors close behind me and Amy.

"Doctor?" Amy asks as my parents and I set the course.

"Migrating to the stars." Mum says.

"Frost?" Amy asks growing frustrated.

"Isn't that amazing?" I joke knowing there are more things like this and way better.

"Reaper!" Amy shouts my name gaining our attention and we realised that I had left her shut outside.

"Well, come on. I've found us a spaceship. This is the United Kingdom of Britain and Northern Ireland. All of it, bolted together and floating in the sky. Starship UK. It's Britain, but metal. That's not just a ship, that's an idea. That's a whole country, living and laughing and shopping. Searching the stars for a new home." Mum explains to the rest of us well more Amy and I but still.

"Can we go out and see?" Amy asks.

"Course we can. But first, there's a thing." Dad says gaining a confused Amy.

"A thing?" she asks.

"An important thing. In fact, Thing One. We are observers only. That's the one rule we've always stuck to in all our travels. We never get involved in the affairs of other peoples or planets." Dad tells her which was pretty much a lie. I go over to the scanner and see an image of a little girl waiting by some lifts.

"Ooo, that's interesting." I mutter.

"So we're like a wildlife documentary, yeah? Because if they see a wounded little cub or something, they can't just save it, they've got to keep filming and let it die. It's got to be hard. I don't think I could do that. Don't you find that hard, being all, like, detached and cold?" Amy asks and I felt her looking over my shoulder seeing my dad speaking to the weeping little girl. "Doctor?" she asks though he couldn't hear her and he gestures for us to join him.

**- NEVER GIVING UP -**

"Welcome to London Market. You are being monitored." The tannoy reports.

"I'm in the future. Like hundreds of years in the future. I've been dead for centuries." Amy says slightly excited.

"Oh, lovely. You're a cheery one. Never mind dead, look at this place. Isn't it wrong?" Dad asks.

"What's wrong?" Amy asks him.

"Come on, use your eyes. Notice everything. What's wrong with this picture?" Mum asks adding to Dad as normal.

"Is it the bicycles? Bit unusual on a spaceship, bicycles." Amy answers and I notice it smirking at what my parents had found out and smirked at the human.

"Says the girl in the nightie." I comment.

"Oh my God, I'm in my nightie." Amy gasps in horror I just laugh.

"Now, come on, look around you. Actually look." Dad tells her.

"London Market is a crime-free zone." The tannoy announces.

"Life on a giant starship. Back to basics. Bicycles, washing lines, wind-up street lamps. But look closer. Secrets and shadows, lives led in fear. Society bent out of shape, on the brink of collapse. A police state. Excuse me." Mum tells her and takes a pint glass of water from a table.

"What are you doing?" the man asks as mom puts it on the floor. She looks at it for a moment then returns it to the table.

"Sorry. Checking all the water in this area. There's an escaped fish. Where was I?" Mum asks looking around holding Dad's hand.

"Why did you just do that with the water?" Amy asks her.

"Don't know. I think a lot. It's hard to keep track. Now, police state. Do you see it yet?" Mum asks her.

"Where?" Amy says not really looking.

"There." I point out to a weeping girl, all alone. Dad goes over to her. "Oh great." I mutter to myself.

**- NEVER GIVING UP -**

"One little girl crying. So?" Amy asks.

"Crying silently. I mean, children cry because they want attention, because they're hurt or afraid. But when they cry silently, it's because they just can't stop. Any parent knows that." Dad tells her. "Hundreds of parents walking past who spot her and not one of them's asking her what's wrong, which means they already know, and it's something they don't talk about. Secrets. They're not helping her, so it's something they're afraid of. Shadows, whatever they're afraid of, it's nowhere to be seen, which means it's everywhere. Police state." I look around and see one of those freaky things watching the little girl as she gets into the lift.

"Where'd she go?" Amy asks.

"Deck two oh seven. Apple Sesame block, dwelling 54A. You're looking for Mandy Tanner. Oh, er, this fell out of her pocket when I accidentally bumped into her. Took me four goes. Ask her about those things. The smiling fellows in the booths. They're everywhere." Dad reads and gives Amy a colourful wallet.

"But they're just things." Amy points out but something was up with them.

"They're clean. Everything else here is all battered and filthy. Look at this place. But no one's laid a finger on those booths. Not a footprint within two feet of them. Look. Ask Mandy, why are people scared of the things in the booths?" I asks her looking into her eyes.

"No, hang on. What do I do? I don't know what I'm doing here and I'm not even dressed." Amy complains.

"It's this or Leadworth. What do you think? Let's see. What will Amy Pond choose? Ha, ha, gotcha. Meet me back here in half an hour." Dad tells her knowing she was going to do it.

"What are you going to do?" Amy asks my parents.

"What we always do. Stay out of trouble. Badly." Mum tells her and looks at me I knew they would make me stay with Amy so she wasn't all alone and it's not like I had a problem with that.

"So is this how it works, Doctor, Frost? You never interfere in the affairs of other peoples or planets, unless there's children crying?" Amy asks.

"Yes." I answer.

**- NEVER GIVING UP -**

Amy leaves footprints in the dirt of Dean Street as we walk away. "You're following me. Saw you watching me at the marketplace." Mandy the little girl accuses us which was true but still.

"You dropped this." I tell her giving the item back.

"Yeah, when your friend kept bumping into me." Mandy states I wanted to point out that it was my Dad but well I looked too old for him to be my Dad in human sense.

"What's that?" Amy asks.

"There's a hole. We have to go back." Mandy tells us she seemed really scared by it.

"A what? A hole?" I asks her. Right outside Magpie Electricals is a striped workman's hut with yellow flashing lights and a keep out sign.

"Are you stupid? There's a hole in the road. We can't go that way. There's a travel pipe down by the airlocks, if you've got stamps. What are you doing?" Mandy asks us looking between us.

"Oh, don't mind me. Never could resist a keep out sign. What's through there? What's so scary about a hole? Something under the road?" Amy says going into the workman's hut which is padlocked.

"Nobody knows. We're not supposed to talk about it." Mandy says.

"About what?" I asks her looking around.

"Below." Mandy answers.

"And because you're not supposed to, you don't? Watch and learn." I tell her and get out a pin from my jacket pocket and unlock the padlock letting Amy inside.

"You sound Scottish." Mandy says to Amy I wasn't sure what I sounded like. "And you sound American." She says well I guess I do now.

"I am Scottish. What's wrong with that? Scotland's got to be here somewhere." Amy says.

"No. They wanted their own ship. Same with the American's." Mandy says.

"Hmm. Good for them. Nothing changes." Amy comments.

"So, how did you get here?" Mandy asks us.

"Oh, just passing through, you know, with a guy." Amy says looking at me.

"Your boyfriend?" Mandy asks looking at me.

"Oh." Amy says obviously not knowing how to answer and I walked away looking at one of those machines and realised that they had changed their faces which intrigued me.  
>"Coming?" I heard Amy asks as I came closer.<p>

"No!" Mandy shout.

"Suit yourself." Amy disregards.

"Stop! You mustn't do that!" Mandy shouts but Amy goes inside the workman's hut.

**- NEVER GIVING UP -**

**Frost's Pov: **

The Doctor and I climb down a ladder and he starts feeling the walls. "Can't be." He mutters and scans it with his screwdriver. There is a glass of water on the floor. The woman is wearing her mask now.

"The impossible truth in a glass of water. Not many people see it. But you do, don't you, Doctor, Frost?" the woman asks.

"You know us?" the Doctor asks her.

"Keep your voice down. They're everywhere. Tell me what you see in the glass." The woman says to us.

"Who says I see anything?" I asks her.

"Don't waste time. At the marketplace, you placed a glass of water on the floor, looked at it, then came straight here to the engine room. Why?" The woman asks.

"No engine vibration on deck. Ship this size, engine this big, you'd feel it. The water would move. So, I thought I'd take a look. It doesn't make sense. These power couplings, they're not connected. Look. Look, they're dummies, see? And behind this wall, nothing. It's hollow. If I didn't know better, I'd say there was…" I conclude.

"No engine at all." The woman and I finish together.

"But it's working. This ship is travelling through space. We saw it." The Doctor argues.

"The impossible truth, Doctor. We're travelling among the stars in a spaceship that could never fly." The woman tells him.

"How?" I ask.

"I don't know. There's a darkness at the heart of this nation. It threatens every one of us. Help us, Doctor, Frost. You're our only hope. Your friends are safe. This will take you to them. Now go, quickly!" the woman tells us and hands over a tracking device and turns to leave.

"Who are you? How do I find you again?" the Doctor asks her.

"I am Liz Ten, and I will find you." She answers.

**- NEVER GIVING UP -**

**3****rd**** person Pov: **

Amy wakes up in a chair in front of four screens and two large buttons labelled Forget and Protest, watched a Smiler. "Welcome to voting cubicle three thirty C. Please leave this installation as you would wish to find it. The United Kingdom recognises the right to know of all its citizens. A presentation concerning the history of Starship UK will begin shortly. Your identity is being verified on our electoral roll. Name, Amelia Jessica Pond. Age, thirteen hundred and six." The computer reports. All the four screens all say 1308.

"Shut up." Amy gasps not knowing how to take how old the computer had reported her to be.

"Marital status, unknown." The computer reports.

"You are here because you want to know the truth about this starship, and I am talking to you because you're entitled to know. When this presentation has finished, you will have a choice. You may either protest. or forget. If you choose to protest, understand this. If just one percent of the population of this ship do likewise, the programme will be discontinued with consequences for you all. If you choose to accept the situation, and we hope that you will, then press the Forget button. All the information I'm about to give you will be erased from your memory. You will continue to enjoy the safety and amenities of Starship UK, unburdened by the knowledge of what has been done to save you. Here then, is the truth about Starship UK, and the price that has been paid for the safety of the British people. May God have mercy on our souls." Morgan the man on the screen explains and the presentation is fast, and leaves Amy reeling. She presses Forget. The screen displays Message Waiting. Play.

"This isn't a trick. This is for real. You've got to find the Doctor, Frost and Reaper and get them back to the TARDIS. Don't let them investigate. Stop them. Do whatever you have to, just please; please get the Doctor, Frost and Reaper off this ship!" Amy on the screen pleads. The door opens. Mandy is waiting outside with Reaper, and then the Doctor and Frost bounces in. "Listen to me. This isn't a trick. This is for real." Amy on screen repeats.

"Amy?" Reaper asks her.

"You've got to find the Doctor, Frost and Reaper." Amy on screen repeats and Amy turns off the message.

"What have you done?" Reaper asks her and the Doctor scans a device in the ceiling.

"Yeah, your basic memory wipe job. Must have erased about twenty minutes." The Doctor clarifies.

"But why would I choose to forget?" Amy asks him.

"Because everyone does. Everyone chooses the Forget button." Mandy voices gaining their attention.

"Did you?" Frost asks her.

"I'm not eligible to vote yet. I'm twelve. Any time after you're sixteen, you're allowed to the see the film and make your choice. And then once every five years." Mandy explains to them.

"And once every five years, everyone chooses to forget what they've learned. Democracy in action." Reaper sneers he didn't like the idea for that.

"How do you not know about this? Are you Scottish too?" Mandy asks them.

"Oh, we're way worse than Scottish. We can't even see the movie. Won't play for us." Frost tells her.

"It played for me." Amy points out.

"The difference being the computer doesn't accept us as human." Frost tells her.

"Why not? You look human." Amy says looking closely at them.

"No, you look Time Lord. We came first." Reaper tells her.

"So there are other Time Lords, yeah?" Amy asks.

"No. There were, but there aren't. Just us now. Long story. There was a bad day. Bad stuff happened. And you know what? Frost and I would love to forget it all, every last bit of it, but we don't. Not ever. Because this is what we do, every time, every day, every second. This. Hold tight. We're bringing down the government." The Doctor says and hits the Protest button. The door slams shut, trapping him, Frost, Reaper and Amy inside. The Smiler becomes a Scowler and the floor opens up to reveal the long drop.

"Say wheee!" the Doctor shouts.

"Argh!" Amy screams and outside, the cubicle sign changes from Occupied to Empty.

**- NEVER GIVING UP -**

**Reaper's Pov: **

We fall down a chute which appears to be some sort of organic waste and I landed right next to Mum and Dad covered in something I really didn't want to know and hear Amy follow a few moments later with her loud screaming. "Argh! High speed air cannon. Lousy way to travel." Dad of course made a joke out of the situation and Mum wasn't too happy about me leaving Amy behind but in my defence I was unconscious didn't seem to get me off the hook anyhow.

"Where are we?" Amy asks looking around.

"Six hundred feet down, twenty miles laterally, puts us at the heart of the ship. I'd say Lancashire. What's this then, a cave? Can't be a cave. Looks like a cave." Mum says looking but I knew she was still thinking.

"It's a rubbish dump, and it's minging!" Amy exclaims throwing filth my way getting on my face.

"Thanks." I mutter cleaning it off my face.

"Yes, but only food refuses. Organic, coming through feeder tubes from all over the ship." Dad says examining the place.

"The floor's all squidgy, like a water bed." Amy comments.

"But feeding what, though?" I asks looking at my parents I wasn't as experienced in this yet was looking forward to the rest let me tell you.

"It's sort of rubbery, feel it. Wet and slimy." Amy says and a distance animal noise came from somewhere.

"Er, it's not a floor, it's a. So." I say knowing it was something living.

"It's a what?" Amy asks.

"The next word is kind of a scary word. You probably want to take a moment, get yourself in a calm place. Go omm." Dad says I knew he was going to say something stupid but really?

"Omm." Amy complies with him anyway.

"It's a tongue." Mum tells her not seeing the point in putting it off.

"A tongue?" Amy asks I think human brains were a little slow at processing certain things.

"A tongue. A great big tongue." Mum tells her.

"This is a mouth. This whole place is a mouth? We're in a mouth?" Amy asks she seemed to be in shock.

"Yes, yes, yes. But on the plus side, roomy." Dad jokes he really wasn't helping.

"How do we get out?" I asks looking around.

"How big is this beastie? It's gorgeous. Blimey, if this is just the mouth, I'd love to see the stomach. Though not right now." Dad says mostly to himself but his thoughts earned his a slap on the back of the head from Mum thank goodness.

"Doctor, how do we get out?" Amy asks repeating my question.

"Okay, it's being fed through surgically implanted feeder tubes, so the normal entrance is closed for business." Dad says and we see a wall of lovely big teeth. Not sarcasm.

"We could try, though." Amy suggests.

"No, stop, don't move." Mum tells her and the so called 'floor' vibrates. "Too late. It's started." She groans.

"What has?" Amy asks.

"Swallow reflex." Mum tells her.

"What are you doing?" Amy asks Mum as she uses her sonic. I so needed one they are so cool.

"I'm vibrating the chemo-receptors." Mum tells her knowing she wasn't really going to understand any of it.

"Chemo-what?" Amy asks. See.

"The eject button." I simplify for her.

"How does a mouth have an eject button?" Amy asks really how slow are the Human brains?

"Think about it!" I tells her as a wave of vomit approaches.

"I really liked this jacket." I moan and look at Mum she didn't seem to like it either but it was the only way out my guess.

"Yeah well these jeans don't come around for another few years how do you think I feel." Mum retorts and of course Dad is just over the moon.

"Right, then. This isn't going to be big on dignity. Geronimo!" Dad shouts of course,

**- NEVER GIVING UP -**

"There's nothing broken, there's no sign of concussion and yes, you are covered in sick." Dad tells Amy ask I try to get most of the sick off my new jacket and Mum tied her sick covered hair up she really hated having long hair sometimes.

"Where are we?" Amy asks.

"Overspill pipe, at a guess." Mum suggests but it didn't seem to help.

"Oh, God, it stinks." Amy gasps grossed out.

"Oh, that's not the pipe." I tell her.

"Oh. Phew. Can we get out?" Amy asks.

"One door, one door switch, one condition. We forget everything we saw. Look familiar?" Dad asks her and I looked to see the same buttons as before. "That's the carrot. Ooo, here's the stick." Dad mutters he was seriously weird and two Smiler booths light up. "There's a creature living in the heart of this ship. What's it doing there?" he asks and they become Frowners.

"No, that's not going to work on us, so come on. Big old beast below decks, and everyone who protests gets shoved down its throat. That how it works?" Mum asks and she seemed to be getting angry and the Frowners become Scowlers. "Oh, stop it. We're not leaving and we're not forgetting, and what are you fellows going to do about it? Stick out your tongues, huh?" she said and I have to say glad I never get scolded by her or dad and the booths open and the Smilers step out.

"Frost?" Amy asks worried for her. "Mum?" I said at the same time. A woman steps up between Mum, Dad, Amy and I, and shoots the Smilers.

"Look who it is. You look a lot better without your mask." Dad says thankfully not flirting considering he was married to my mother and I thankfully had not Tie yet.

"You must be Amy and Reaper Liz. Liz Ten." The woman introduces.

"Hi." Amy greets.

"Hello." I greet with a flirty smile at her.

"Yuck. Lovely hair, Amy. Shame about the sick. You know Mandy, yeah? She's very brave." Liz says.

"How did you find us?" Mum asks suspiciously.

"Stuck my gizmo on you. Been listening in. Nice moves on the hurl escape. So, what's the big fella doing here?" Liz asks.

"You're over sixteen, you've voted. Whatever this is, you've chosen to forget about it." Dad says.

"No. Never forgot, never voted, not technically a British subject." Liz tells her which was weird.

"Then who and what are you, and how do you know us?" Dad asks.

"You're a bit hard to miss, love. Mysterious stranger, M O consistent with higher alien intelligence, hair of an idiot. I've been brought up on the stories. My whole family was." Liz says.

"Your family?" I asks.

"They're repairing. Doesn't take them long. Let's move." Liz orders.

**- NEVER GIVING UP -**

"The Doctor. Old drinking buddy of Henry Twelve. Tea and scones with Liz Two. Vicky was a bit on the fence about you, weren't she? Knighted and exiled you on the same day. And so much for the Virgin Queen, you bad, bad boy." Liz says and says the last part at me.

"Liz Ten." Dad states.

"Liz Ten, yeah. Elizabeth the Tenth. And down!" Liz orders and we duck down as she shoots at the repairing Smilers again. "I'm the bloody Queen, mate. Basically, I rule."

**- NEVER GIVING UP -**

"There's a high-speed Vator through there. Oh, yeah. There's these things." Liz says pointing to these tentacles beating at the grating. "Any ideas?" she asks.

"Doctor, I saw one of these up top. There was a hole in the road, like it had burst through like a root." Amy tells us.

"Exactly like a root. It's all one creature, the same one we were inside, reaching out. It must be growing through the mechanisms of the entire ship." Dad suggests looking at the tentacles.

"What, like an infestation? Someone's helping it. Feeding it. Feeding my subjects to it. Come on. Got to keep moving." Liz orders and she leaves with Mandy.

"Doctor, Frost?" Amy asks.

"Oh, Amy. We should never have come here." Dad tells her looking at Mum.

**- NEVER GIVING UP -**

"Why all the glasses?" I asks her coming into her room with the others behind me.

"To remind me every single day that my government is up to something, and it's my duty to find out what." Liz says with some venom in her voice.

"A queen going undercover to investigate her own kingdom?" I asks.

"Secrets are being kept from me. I don't have a choice. Ten years I've been at this. My entire reign. And you've achieved more in one afternoon." Liz says.

"How old were you when you came to the throne?" Dad asks her. He was so nosey I knew Mum thought the same.

"Forty. Why?" Liz answers.

"What, you're fifty now? No way." Amy gasps not believing what she was seeing.

"Yeah, they slowed my body clock. Keeps me looking like the stamps." Liz explains.

"And you always wear this in public?" Mum asks.

"Undercover's not easy when you're me. The autographs, the bunting." Liz says.

"Air-balanced porcelain. Stays on by itself, because it's perfectly sculpted to your face." Mum says studying the mask.

"Yeah? So what?" Liz asks.

"Oh, Liz. So everything." Mum says and a division of some sort of soldiers enter the room.

"What are you doing? How dare you come in here?" Liz asks outraged.

"Ma'am, you have expressed interest in the interior workings of Starship UK. You will come with us now." A man says to Liz.

"Why would I do that?" Liz asks and he turns to his head and become a Scowler.

"How can they be Smilers?" Amy asks.

"Half Smiler, half human." I tell her.

"Whatever you creatures are, I am still your queen. On whose authority is this done?" Liz asks.

"The highest authority, Ma'am." He answers.

"I am the highest authority." Liz informs him.

"Yes, ma'am. You must go now, Ma'am." He tells her.

"Where?" Liz asks.

"The Tower, Ma'am." He tells her.

**- NEVER GIVING UP -**

Amy and I look through a grating, where tentacles are flailing. "Doctor, where are we?" Amy asks Dad.

"The lowest point of Starship UK. The dungeon." Dad tells her.

"Ma'am." Some old man greets.

"Hawthorne. So this is where you hid yourself away. I think you've got some explaining to do." Liz orders him with a lot of authorisation.

"There's children down here. What's all that about?" Dad asks.

"Protesters and citizens of limited value are fed to the beast. For some reason, it won't eat the children. You're the first adults it's spared. You're very lucky." Hawthorne tells us.

"Yeah, look at us. Torture chamber of the Tower of London. Lucky, lucky, lucky. Except it's not a torture chamber, is it? Well, except it is. Except it isn't. Depends on your angle." Mum says and walk over to place with the top of a pulsating brain is visible in the middle of the room, with giant electrodes pointing down at it.

"What's that?" Liz asks.

"Well, like I say, it depends on the angle. It's either the exposed pain centre of big fella's brain, being tortured relentlessly." Mum says.

"Or?" Liz asks hoping for not such a horrible answer.

"Or it's the gas pedal, the accelerator. Starship UK's go faster button." Mum says and Liz was wrong.

"I don't understand." Liz says confused.

"Don't you? Try to. Go on. The spaceship that could never fly. No vibration on deck. This creature, this poor, trapped, terrified creature. It's not infesting you, it's not invading, it's what you have instead of an engine. And this place down here is where you hurt it, where you torture it, day after day, just to keep it moving. Tell you what. Normally, it's above the range of human hearing. This is the sound none of you wanted to hear." Mum says and gets out her sonic and points to a tentacle and we hear a screaming sound.

"Stop it. Who did this?" Liz cries ordering.

"We act on instructions from the highest authority." Hawthorne tells her.

"I am the highest authority. The creature will be released, now. I said now! Is anyone listening to me?" Liz tells him.

"Liz. Your mask." Mum comments.

"What about my mask?" Liz asks my Mum.

"Look at it. It's old. At least two hundred years old, I'd say." Mum tells her.

"Yeah? It's an antique. So?" Liz asks.

"Yeah, an antique made by craftsmen over two hundred years ago and perfectly sculpted to your face. They slowed your body clock, all right, but you're not fifty. Nearer three hundred. And it's been a long old reign." Mum says and it clicked.

"Nah, it's ten years. I've been on this throne ten years." Liz denies.

"Ten years. And the same ten years, over and over again, always leading you here." Mum tells her and there are two buttons - Forget and Abdicate.

"What have you done?" Liz asks Hawthorne.

"Only what you have ordered. We work for you, Ma'am. The Winders, the Smilers, all of us." Hawthorne answers.

"If you are watching this. If I am watching this, then I have found my way to the Tower Of London. The creature you are looking at is called a Star Whale. Once, there were millions of them. They lived in the depths of space and, according to legend, guided the early space travellers through the asteroid belts. This one, as far as we are aware, is the last of its kind. And what we have done to it breaks my heart. The Earth was burning. Our sun had turned on us and every other nation had fled to the skies. Our children screamed as the skies grew hotter. And then it came, like a miracle. The last of the Star Whales. We trapped it, we built our ship around it, and we rode on its back to safety. If you wish our voyage to continue, then you must press the Forget button. Be again the heart of this nation, untainted. If not, press the other button. Your reign will end, the Star Whale will be released, and our ship will disintegrate. I hope I keep the strength to make the right decision." Liz says on the screen.

"I voted for this. Why would I do that?" Amy asks confused.

"Because you knew if we stayed here, We'd be faced with an impossible choice. Humanity or the alien. You took it upon yourself to save us from that. And that was wrong. You don't ever decide what we need to know." Dad says getting angry.

"I don't even remember doing it." Amy argues.

"You did it. That's what counts." Dad says in a fit of rage.

"I'm, I'm sorry." Amy cries.

"Oh, I don't care. When we're done here, you're going home." Mum tells her looking upset and I knew why.

"Why? Because I made a mistake? One mistake? I don't even remember doing it. Doctor! Frost!" Amy shouts.

"Yeah, I know. You're only human." Dad mutters.

"What are you doing?" I asks watching my parents get to work on something that involved the Star Whale.

"The worst thing I'll ever do. I'm going to pass a massive electrical charge through the Star Whale's brain. Should knock out all its higher functions, leave it a vegetable. The ship will still fly, but the whale won't feel it." Mum says not looking at us and continuing on with her work.

"That'll be like killing it." I tells them.

"Look, three options. One, I let the Star Whale continue in unendurable agony for hundreds more years. Two, I kill everyone on this ship. Three, I murder a beautiful, innocent creature as painlessly as I can. And then I find a new name, because I won't be the Doctor anymore." Dad says angrily.

"There must be something we can do, some other way." Liz argues.

"Nobody talk to me. Nobody human has anything to say to us today!" Mum shouts and I had never heard her so angry in my life and it worried me. Amy and Mandy sit and watch while my parents adjusts the machinery. Children entered the dungeon and I stood by watching it all.

"Timmy! You made it, you're okay. It's me, Mandy." Mandy says to her friend and a tentacle flails behind Mandy, then gently taps her on the shoulder. Amy watches as she strokes it.

"Come on, use your eyes. Notice everything. Notice everything." I remember Dad saying. "Our children screamed. It came, like a miracle." Liz on the screen said. "It won't eat the children." Hawthorne had said. "The children screamed, then it came. It's the last of its kind." Liz on screen had said. "Just us now." Mum said to Amy. "The last of its kind." Liz repeated . "Is this how it works, Doctor, Frost? You never interfere with other peoples or planets." Amy asked my parents. "Children screamed." Liz repeated. "Unless it's children crying." Amy said. "The last of its kind." Liz repeated. "Just us now." Dad said. "Unless there's children crying." Amy said. "Yes." Dad answered her. "It won't eat the children." Hawthorne said. "Then it came, like a miracle. The last of the Star Whales." Liz on the screen said.

"Dad, stop. Whatever you're doing, stop it now! Sorry, Your Majesty. Going to need a hand." I tell her and dragged Liz to the voting buttons.

"Reaper, no! No!" Mum and Dad shouted their protest but I pushed Liz's hand down on the Abdicate button. The Whale roars. Starship UK shakes briefly, causing panic. "Reaper, what have you done?" Mum asks.

"Nothing at all. Am I right?" I asks.

"We've increased speed." Hawthorne reports.

"Yeah, well, you've stopped torturing the pilot. Got to help." Amy says catching on to what I was thinking.

"It's still here. I don't understand." Liz says were all humans so slow.

"The Star Whale didn't come like a miracle all those years ago. It volunteered. You didn't have to trap it or torture it. That was all just you. It came because it couldn't stand to watch your children cry. What if you were really old, and really kind and alone? Your whole race dead. No future. What couldn't you do then? If you were that old, and that kind, and the very last of your kind, you couldn't just stand there and watch children cry." I explained looking at my parents.

**- NEVER GIVING UP -**

"From Her Majesty. She says there will be no more secrets on Starship UK." Amy says and she holds out Liz's mask.

"Reaper, you could have killed everyone on this ship." Dad scolds me.

"You could have killed a Star Whale." I argue.

"And you saved it. I know, I know." Mum smirks.

"Amazing though, don't you think? The Star Whale. All that pain and misery and loneliness, and it just made it kind." I smirk at them.

"But you couldn't have known how it would react." Mum says.

"You couldn't. But I've seen it before. Very old and very kind, and the very, very last. Sound a bit familiar?" Amy asks and we all hug.

"Hey." Amy says.

"What?" I asks.

"Gotcha." Amy smirks.

"Huh. Gotcha." Dad says.

**- NEVER GIVING UP -**

"Shouldn't we say goodbye? Won't they wonder where we went?" Amy asks.

"For the rest of their lives. Oh, the songs they'll write. Never mind them. Big day tomorrow." Mum says.

"Sorry, what?" Amy asks.

"Well, it's always a big day tomorrow. We've got a time machine. We skip the little ones." Mum says.

"You mean Dad does." I smirk getting a shout of protest from Dad.

"You know what I said about getting back for tomorrow morning? Have you ever run away from something because you were scared, or not ready, or just, just because you could?" Amy asked us.

"Once, a long time ago." Dad answered looking at Mum.

"Of course." Mum answered looking at Dad.

"Not yet but I look forward to it." I answer.

"What happened?" Amy asks my parents but I already knew the answer to that.

"Hello." Dad says as the phone rings.

"Right. Doctor, there's something I haven't told you. No, hang on. Is that a phone ringing?" Amy asks.

**- NEVER GIVING UP -**

"People phone you?" Amy asks.

"Well, it's a phone box. Would you mind?" Mum asks her and Amy answers the trim phone on the console.

"Hello? Sorry, who? No, seriously, who? Says he's the Prime Minister. First the Queen, now the Prime Minister. Get about, don't you?" Amy asks.

"Which Prime Minister?" I asks.

"Er, which Prime Minister? The British one." Amy says.

"Which British one?" Mum asks.

"Which British one? Winston Churchill for you." Amy answers.

"Oh! Hello, dear. What's up?" Dad says on the phone.

**TO BE CONTINUED…. **

_Hi sorry I haven't updated in ages but I couldn't think of what to add and I was busy with my job yesterday so I hope you like this and give me reviews or PM me if you want to comment. _


	3. Not An Update Sorry

_Not an Update so sorry and I am sorry it has taken me so long to give this to you but my laptop is being fixed and its been over 3 weeks so I am really sorry I haven't updated but once I get it back I will tell you guys and I will also start writing again and I have a new idea for a story once I finish Never Giving Up it's an Avatar story can't wait to get into it. _


	4. Victory of The Daleks

Victory of The Daleks

**Frost's POV:**

The Doctor and I set the TARDIS to materialisation into a filing room. The Doctor opens the TARDIS doors to stare down the barrels of three Lee Enfield rifles, made in Britain, which move aside to reveal the PM. Amy comes out with Reaper they seemed to be getting along which I worried about as Amy was human. "Amy? Winston Churchill." The Doctor introduced.

"Doctor, Frost. Is it you?" Winston asks looking between us.

"Oh, Winston, my old friend." I smile and Winston holds out his hand like usual.

"Ah, every time." The Doctor jokes but well Winston does it every time we see him since we met.

"What's he after?" Amy asks.

"TARDIS key, of course." Reaper informs her.

"Think of what I could achieve with your remarkable machine, Doctor. The lives that could be saved." Winston states and I knew he was right but this was a fixed point in time and well we couldn't get involved.

"Ah, doesn't work like that." The Doctor tells him.

"Must I take it by force?" Winston asks jokingly.

"I'd like to see you try." Reaper mutters.

"At ease." Winston orders.

"You rang?" the Doctor asks.

**- NEVER GIVING UP -**

"So you two changed your face again." Winston says to us.

"Yeah, well, had a bit of work done." The Doctor replies.

"Got it, got it, got it. Cabinet War Rooms, right?" Amy guesses which was right.

"Yep. Top secret heart of the War Office, right under London." Reaper tells her.

"You're late, by the way." Winston informs us.

"Requisitions, sir." A very emotional woman comes up to our group.

"Excellent." Winston says.

"Late?" I asks confused I thought we were on time.

"I rang you a month ago." Winston tells us.

"Really? Sorry, sorry. It's a Type Forty Tardis, it's. We're just running her in." I explain to him.

"Something the matter, Breen? You look a little down in the dumps." Winston asks to the woman named Breen.

"No, sir. Fine, sir." She replies.

"Action this day, Breen. Action this day." Winston says.

"Yes, sir." Breen agrees solemnly.

"Excuse me, sir. Got another formation coming in, Prime Minister. Stukas, by the look of them." Someone informs him.

"We shall go up top then, Group Captain. We'll give them what for. Coming, Doctor, Frost?" Winston asks.

"Why?" We asks.

"I have something to show you." Winston tells us.

**- NEVER GIVING UP -**

"We stand at a crossroads, Doctor, Frost, quite alone, with our backs to the wall. Invasion is expected daily. So I will grasp with both hands anything that will give us an advantage over the Nazi menace." Winston tells us.

"Such as?" I asks.

"Follow me." Winston tells us and we follow behind.

**- NEVER GIVING UP -**

I looked around on the roof to see sandbags and sentries, and a white-coated scientist searching the skies with powerful binoculars. "Wow." Amy smiles she really was amazed by this and I saw Reaper out of the corner of my eye smiling at her with something glittering in his eyes.

"Doctor, Frost, this is Professor Edwin Bracewell. Head of our Ironsides Project." Winston introduces to us and I knew that Winston was proud of this man's idea. Whatever it was. The Doctor gives him a V for Victory salute. I just smiled after my regeneration I wasn't as cold towards humans as I thought I was before but it seemed a little better than then too.

"How do you do?" Professor Bracewell asks.

"Two flights JU thirty eights approaching from the east." A man's voice comes out of somewhere. A bomb lands nearby. Amy gazes at all the barrage balloons moored over the city.

"Oh, Doctor. Frost, it's" Amy tries to get our attention but I knew that she wanted us to intervene but it was…

"History." We say together and I knew that Reaper had mouthed it out of the corner of my eye. I still learn new things about this regeneration where I am more like my old self when the war was upon us.

"Ready, Bracewell?" Winston asks him.

"Aye aye, sir. On my order, fire!" Professor Bracewell orders and energy bolts zoom out from a sandbagged emplacement towards the approaching Nazi planes. Everyone a dead hit. Something didn't feel right.

"What was that?" Amy asks out of fear.

"That wasn't human. That was never human technology. That sounded like. Show me. Show me. Show me what that was!" the Doctor orders rushing over to Professor Bracewell.

"Advance." Professor Bracewell answers looking slightly taken back by the Doctor, he had that effect on most people.

"Our new secret weapon. Ha!" Winston laughs this was not good. I knew what it was and my guess was right it was a Dalek and it just rolls out from the emplacement. It's designation logo is a Union Flag and it is painted khaki, with an army utility belt around it. "What do you think? Quite something, eh?" Winston asks us.

"What are you doing here?" I asks the Dalek before the Doctor.

"I am your soldier." The Dalek answers but it was wrong so wrong.

"What?" the Doctor asks as if he miss heard this but he couldn't have.

"I am your soldier." The Dalek repeats itself.

"Stop this. Stop now. Now, you know who I am. You always know." The Doctor tells it getting more and more angry. Not good.

"Your identity is unknown." The Dalek answers and it had to be a lie and very good lie or something was up and it was bad I got the feeling and I was always right.

"Perhaps I can clarify things here. This is one of my Ironsides." Professor Bracewell tells us and it just made things more confusing.

"Your what?" I asks his, I knew this wasn't right.

"You will help the Allied cause in any way that you can." Professor Bracewell asks the Dalek.

"Yes." The Dalek answers. Wrong.

"Until the Germans have been utterly smashed." Professor Bracewell asks the Dalek again.

"Yes." The Dalek answers. Wrong again but maybe slightly right.

"And what is your ultimate aim?" Professor Bracewell asks it again.

"To win the war." The Dalek answers. And there is the right answer of a pure Dalek.

**- NEVER GIVING UP -**

"They're Daleks. They're called Daleks." The Doctor clarifies to the others and I saw Reaper stiffen he had heard the stories of war as he aged.

"They are Bracewell's Ironsides, Doctor. Look. Blueprints, statistics, field tests, photographs. He invented them." Winston tells the Doctor.

"Invented them? Oh, no, no, no." I tell them he couldn't have he was human wasn't he?

"Yes. He approached one of our brass hats a few months ago. Fellow's a genius." Winston tells us.

"A Scottish genius, too. Maybe you should listen to" Amy began to say.

"Shush. He didn't invent them. They're alien." I tell her cutting her off he wasn't human or he didn't invent them it was either way and I didn't care as long as I knew those monsters were gone.

"Alien." Winston repeats the word. One glides past the open door, looking in.

"And totally hostile." The Doctor adds on.

"Precisely. They will win me the war." Winston smiles at that I knew he wanted to win but going this far was it worth it?

**- NEVER GIVING UP -**

"Why won't you listen to me? Why did you call me in if you won't listen to me?" the Doctor asks Winston.

"When I rang you a month ago, I must admit I had my doubts. The Ironsides seemed too good to be true." Winston tells us and he should have.

"Yes. Right. So destroy them. Exterminate them." I tell him.

"But imagine what I could do with a hundred. A thousand." Winston tells us and I knew what could happen it happened to our planet.

"We are imagining." We say together as always. A Dalek goes past carrying a despatch box.

"Amy, tell him." The Doctor tells her.

"Tell him what?" Amy asks. She couldn't be serious.

"About the Daleks." The Doctor tells her.

"What would I know about the Daleks?" Amy asks. Oh hell no!

"Everything. They invaded your world, remember? Planets in the sky. You don't forget that. Amy, tell me you remember the Daleks." I tells her this could not be happening.

"No, sorry." Amy tells us.

"That's not possible." I hear Reaper whisper and I knew it wasn't.

**- NEVER GIVING UP -**

"Blue leader to Two squadron and six two three five seven. Over." A woman says into a radio.

"Bandits at ten o'clock." A man replies.

"Two three five seven. Over." The woman answers.

"So, they're up to something. But what is it? What are they after?" the Doctor asks out loud like normal.

"Well, let's just ask, shall we?" Amy asks.

"Amy. Amelia!" Reaper shouts after her and Amy taps on a Dalek's shell.

"She is too much trouble." I mutter and the Doctor hugs me as we look over at Amy talking to the Dalek.

"Well she's only trying to help Mum can't help it can she." Reaper reason and I knew he was right.

"I know there up to something it isn't about helping Winston." The Doctor voices and I knew he was right we both knew it was just Amy who didn't.

"Something isn't right she didn't remember about the Daleks and the planets in the sky one bit." I voice and they both look at me and I knew Reaper knew about this as I had, had an argument about it with the Doctor after Reaper was born.

"I know it seems wrong something is up." The Doctor agrees. "Winston. Winston, please." He tells Winston.

"We are waging total war, Doctor. Day after day the Luftwaffe pound this great city like an iron fist." Winston argues."

"Wait till the Daleks get started." I add into the conversation.

"Men, women and children slaughtered. Families torn apart. Wren's churches in flame." Winston tells us.

"Yeah. Try the Earth in flames." The Doctor argues.

"I weep for my country. I weep for my empire. It is breaking my heart." Winston says I knew he was passionate about his country.

"You're resisting, Winston. The whole world knows you're resisting. You're a beacon of hope." The Doctor tells him.

"But for how long? Millions of innocent lives will be saved if I use these Ironsides now." Winston tells us.

"Can I be of assistance?" the Dalek asks.

"Shut it. Listen to me. Just listen. The Daleks have no conscience, no mercy, no pity. They are my oldest and deadliest enemy. You cannot trust them." The Doctor says in rage. Not good.

"If Hitler invaded hell, I would give a favourable reference to the Devil. These machines are our salvation." Winston says and a siren sounds. "Oh, the All Clear. We are safe, for now." He states and Winston leaves, followed by a Dalek.

"Doctor, it's the All Clear. You okay?" Amy asks.

"What does hate look like, Amy?" I asks her.

"Hate?" Amy questions.

"It looks like a Dalek. And I'm going to prove it." I tells her not wanting the Doctor to get too emotional again and I knew I could do it.

**- NEVER GIVING UP -**

"Would you care for some tea?" I hear the Dalek asks Professor Bracewell.

"That would be very nice, thank you." Professor Bracewell says.

"All right, Prof. Now, the PM's been filling me in. Amazing things, these Ironsides of yours. Amazing. You must be very proud of them." I asks him.

"Just doing my bit." Professor Bracewell says glee in his eyes.

"Not bad for a Paisley boy." Amy says.

"Yes, I thought I detected a familiar cadence, my dear." Professor Bracewell smiles glad there was someone else with his heritage.

"How did you do it? Come up with the idea?" the Doctor asks him.

"How does the muse of invention come to anyone?" Professor Bracewell answers with another question. Annoyed.

"But you get a lot of these clever notions, do you?" I asks hiding my annoyance with his previous statement.

"Well, ideas just seem to teem from my head. Wonderful things, like. Let me show you. Some musings on the potential of hypersonic flight. Gravity bubbles that can sustain life outside of the terrestrial atmosphere. Came to me in the bath." Professor Bracewell tells us. Nonsense.

"And are these your ideas or theirs?" I asks him I knew that the Doctor was thinking the same.

"Oh no, no, no. These robots are entirely under my control, Frost. They are." Professor Bracewell answers. Rubbish. The Dalek brings Bracewell his tea. "Thank you. The perfect servant, and the perfect warrior." He says.

"I don't know what you're up to, Professor, but whatever they've promised, you cannot trust them. Call them what you like, the Daleks are death." The Doctor says and we all knew it was the truth even if they didn't know it yet.

"Yes, Doctor. Death to our enemies. Death to the forces of darkness, and death to the Third Reich." Winston says as he comes into the room.

"Yes, Winston, and death to everyone else too." The Doctor says.

"Would you care for some tea?" the Dalek asks and The Doctor knocks the tray from the Dalek's sucker. Oh dear.

"Stop this! What are you doing here? What do you want?" the Doctor asks it while he shouted at it.

"We seek only to help you." The Dalek answers. Lie.

"To do what?" the Doctor asks and I try to calm him but it didn't seem to be working.

"To win the war." The Dalek answers. Again a slight lie.

"Really? Which war?" I asks getting into this argument.

"I do not understand." The Dalek asks.

"This war, against the Nazis, or your war? The war against the rest of the Universe? The war against all life forms that are not Dalek?" the Doctor asks.

"I do not understand. I am your soldier." The Dalek answers.

"Oh, yeah? Okay. Okay, soldier, defend yourself." The Doctor says and he picks up a huge spanner and starts hitting the Dalek. I try stopping him but its futile.

"Doctor, what the devil?" Winston asks him.

"You do not require tea?" the Dalek asks this was deep cover.

"Stop him! Prime Minister, please." Professor Bracewell shouts.

"Doctor, what the devil? Please, these machines are precious." Winston tells the Doctor but that wasn't going to work.

"Come on. Fight back. You want to, don't you? You know you do." The Doctor shouts.

"I must protest." The Dalek replies.

"What are you waiting for? Look, you hate me. You want to kill me. Well, go on. Kill me. Kill me!" the Doctor shouts and for me that was enough.

"Doctor, be careful." Amy shouts. That wasn't helping.

"Please desist from striking me. I am your soldier." The Dalek repeats.

"You are my enemy! And I am yours. You are everything I despise. The worst thing in all creation. I've defeated you time and time again. I've defeated you. I sent you back into the Void. I saved the whole of reality from you. I am the Doctor. And you are the Daleks." The Doctor tells it and it all slowed down this was not good.

"Correct. Review testimony." The Dalek says.

"Testimony. What are you talking about, testimony?" I asks. Not good.

"Transmitting testimony now." The Dalek reports.

"Transmit what, where?" the Doctor asks seeming to have calmed down.

**- NEVER GIVING UP -**

"Testimony accepted." The Dalek reports.

"Get back, all of you." The Doctor says.

"Marines! Marines, get in here." Winston orders and two Marines who come through the door are exterminated.

"Stop it, stop it, please. What are you doing? You are my Ironsides." Professor Bracewell says confused so he really thought this. Strange.

"We are the Daleks." The Dalek answers.

"But I created you." Professor Bracewell argues.

"No." the Dalek answers and blows off Professor Bracewell's left hand. It sparks and splutters. "We created you." It says.

"Victory. Victory. Victory." The Daleks says together and teleport away.

"What just happened, Doctor, Frost?" Amy asks and looks to Reaper for answers as we remained silent.

"I wanted to know what they wanted. What their plan was. I was their plan." The Doctor mutter and then runs out and I follow.

"Hey!" I hear Amy and Reaper shout.

**- NEVER GIVING UP -**

"Testimony accepted. That's what they said. My testimony." The Doctor contemplates.

"Don't beat yourself up because you were right. So, what do we do? Is this what we do now? Chase after them?" Amy asks.

"This is what we do. yeah, and it's dangerous, so you wait here." I tell her and look at Reaper and he nodded knew he had to look after Amy.

"What, so you mean I've got to stay safe down here in the middle of the London Blitz?" Amy asks.

"Safe as it gets around us and you'll have Reaper to keep you safe." I tell her and we go into the TARDIS and it dematerialises. **(Reaper's POV)**

"What's he expect us to do now?" Amy asks.

"K B O, of course." Winston answers.

"What?" Amy asks again.

"Keep buggering on." Winston tells her and even though this was a serious moment I couldn't help but chuckle and got a death glare from Amy. So much like my mother sometimes.

**- NEVER GIVING UP -**

**Frost's POV: **

The Doctor sets the scanner on search. While I put in the coordinates as best I could going blind. "Come on. Bingo!" he shouts.

"So off we go?" I asks.

"Yep. Frost you shouldn't come with me for this." The Doctor argues.

"Well I faced them last time and Davros while I was pregnant I can do it now too." I argue and he just smiles.

**- NEVER GIVING UP -**

**Reaper's POV:**

"Prime Minister." Blanche calls Winston. I wasn't going to say how I knew her name.

"Yes?" Winston asks.

"Signal from RDF, sir. Unidentified object. Hanging in the sky, Captain Childers says. We can't get a proper fix, though. It's too far up." Blanche reports.

"What do you think, Miss Pond and Reaper? The Doctor and Frost are in trouble and now we know where they are." Winston says but it didn't make me feel any better I knew it was the same for Amy.

"Yeah. Because they'll be on that ship, won't they. Right in the middle of everything." Amy says.

"Exactly." Winston says.

**- NEVER GIVING UP -**

**Frost's POV:**

The TARDIS materialises and we exit to see other Daleks outside. "How about that cuppa now, then?" the Doctor asks and I just slap his arm, it seemed to hurt as he winces and rubs his arm slightly.

"It is the Doctor." The Golden Dalek reports.

"Exterminate." A Dalek (I'll call 2D) said.

"Wait, wait, wait. I wouldn't if I were you. TARDIS self-destruct, and you know what that means. My ship goes, you all go with it." The Doctor bargains and he is just holding out a Jammy Dodger biscuit. Idiot.

"You would not use such a device." The Dalek argues and he was right.

"He wouldn't but I would." I tells them and take the stupid biscuit. 2D rolls forward.

"Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah. No scans. No nothing. One move and we'll destroy us all, you got that? TARDIS bang, bang, Daleks boom! Good boy. This ship's pretty beaten up. Running on empty, I'd say, like you. When we last met, you were at the end of your rope. Finished." The Doctor looks around. Clever boy.

"One ship survived." 2D answers.

"And you fell back through time, yes. Crippled, dying." I smile glad they were dying I hate Daleks with a passion and I knew the Doctor felt the same.

"We picked up a trace. One of the Progenitor devices." The Dalek tells us.

"Progenitor? What's that when it's at home?" the Doctor asks.

"It is our past, and our future." Dalek explains.

"Oh? That's deep. That is deep for a Dalek. What does it mean, though?" I asks.

"It contains pure Dalek DNA. Thousands were created. All were lost, save one." Goldie answers.

"Okay, but there's still one thing I don't get, though. If you've got the Progenitor, why build Bracewell?" the Doctor asks.

"It was necessary." Dalek answers.

"But why? I get it. Oh, I get it. I get it. Oh ho! This is rich. The Progenitor wouldn't recognise you, would it? It saw you as impure. Your DNA is unrecognisable as Dalek." I guess and I laugh this was brilliant.

"A solution was devised." Dalek tells us.

"Yes, yes, yes. Me. My testimony. So you set a trap. You knew that the Progenitor would recognise me, the Daleks' greatest enemy. It would accept my word. My recognition of you. No. No, no. What are you doing?" the Doctor asks.

"Withdraw now, Doctor, Frost, or the city dies in flames." Goldie warns us. Scary. Not.

"Who are you kidding? This ship is a wreck. You don't have the power to destroy London." I tells them.

"Watch as the humans destroy themselves." Goldie says and a ray goes out from the spaceship.

**- NEVER GIVING UP -**

**Reaper's POV:**

"The generators won't switch off. The lights are on all across London, Prime Minister." Todd reports.

"Has to be them. It has to be the Daleks." I state and look around seeing if there was any way to get those lights off.

"The Germans can see every inch of the city. We're sitting ducks. Get those lights out before the Germans get here." Winston says.

"Confirm. Squadron two four, four and fifty six mobilised. Emergency. Emergency." Lillian reports.

"One oh nine? One oh nine, confirm." Blanche says.

"Thousands will die if we don't get those lights out now." Winston states.

"German bombers sighted over the Channel, sir. ETA ten minutes, sir." Blanche reports.

"Here they come. Get a message to Mister Attlee. War Cabinet meeting at oh three hundred hours. If we're all still here." Winston orders around.

"We can't just sit here. We've got to take the fight to the Daleks." Amy argues.

"How? None of their weapons are a match for theirs." I tell her and even if we were to my mother's anger was not to be messed with.

"Oh God, we must have something." Amy complains.

"Six oh four Blenheim squadron, stand by." Some man reports.

"Oh. It's staring us in the face. A gift, from the Daleks." Amy smiles this was going to be surprising.

**- NEVER GIVING UP -**

**Frost's POV: **

"Turn those lights off now. Turn London off or I swear I will use the Tardis self-destruct." The Doctor orders the Daleks.

"Stalemate, Doctor and Frost. Leave us and return to Earth." The Dalek orders us. Yeah right.

"Oh, that's it. That's your great victory? You leave?" I asks.

"Extinction is not an option. We shall return to our own time and begin again." The Dalek tells us.

"No, no, no. I won't let you get away this time. I won't." the Doctor says seeming to get angry again.

"We have succeeded. DNA reconstruction is complete. Observe, Doctor, a new Dalek paradigm." The Dalek reports and five restyled Daleks glide out from the Progenitor cabinet, each a different colour. "The Progenitor has fulfilled our new destiny. Behold, the restoration of the Daleks. The resurrection of the master race." The Dalek reports.

**- NEVER GIVING UP -**

**Reaper's POV:**

"Bracewell, put the gun down." Winston orders the Professor.

"My life is a lie, and I choose to end it." Professor Bracewell cries, great a suicidal idiot to deal with.

"In your own time, Paisley boy, because right now we need your help." Amy asks him for help. Pointless.

"But those creatures, my Ironsides, they made me? I can remember things. So many things. The last war. The squalor and the mud and the awful, awful misery of it all. What am I? What am I?" Professor Bracewell breaks down into sobs. Joy.

"What you are, sir, is either on our side or theirs. Now, I don't give a damn if you're a machine, Bracewell. Are you a man?" Winston asks him, seeming to put sense into the man.

"Listen to me. I understand. Really, I do. Look, there is a spaceship up there lighting up London like a Christmas tree. Thousands of people will die tonight if we don't stop it, and you are the only one who can help take it down." I tell him I really hope this works.

"I am?" Professor Bracewell asks me as in disbelief, great he was buying it.

"You're alien technology. You're as clever as the Daleks are, so start thinking. What about rockets? You got rockets? Because you said gravity whatsits, hypersonic flight, some kind of missile." Amy says to him adding to my idea. Smart girl.

"It isn't a fireworks party, Miss Pond. We need proper tactical. Oh. A missile. Or." Winston adds on.

"Or what?" I asks him hoping he'd get to the point.

"We could send something up there, you say?" Winston asks.

"Yes, well, with a gravity bubble, yes, but. Theoretically it's possible that we could actually send something into space." Professor Bracewell says.

"Bracewell, it's time to think big." Winston tells him. God save us.

**- NEVER GIVING UP -**

**Frost's POV: **

"All hail the new Daleks. All hail the new Daleks." The Dalek orders.

"Yes, you are inferior." Whitey (I named him) argues back.

"Yes." The Dalek agrees. Wow rude.

"Then prepare." Whitey orders.

"We are ready." The Dalek reports.

"Cleanse the unclean. Total obliteration. Disintegrate." Whitey orders and the new neon coloured Daleks exterminate the old khaki and gold ones.

"Blimey. What do you do to the ones who mess up?" the Doctor asks.

"You are the Doctor and Frost. You must be exterminated." Whitey reports and The Doctor holds out his Jammy Dodger again.

"Don't mess with me, sweetheart." The Doctor tells him.

"Great we're doomed." I groan.

"hey!" the Doctor shouts in protest.

**- NEVER GIVING UP -**

**Reaper's POV: **

"More Nazi bombers approaching in strike formation. Incendiary bombs have hit the East End of London." The mans' voice reports.

"At last. Are they ready?" Winston asks us.

"I hope so. But in the meantime, this will pick up Dalek transmissions. " I tell them as Professor Bracewell's rigged radar scanner picks up a picture of a white Dalek and my parents.

"We are the paradigm of a new Dalek race." The White Dalek says on the screen.

"It's them. It's the Doctor and Frost." Amy points out.

"Scientist, Strategist, Drone, Eternal, and the Supreme." The White Dalek lists off.

"Which would be you, I'm guessing. Well, you know, nice paint job." Mum sneered. Not good.

"I'd be feeling pretty swish if I looked like you. Pretty supreme." Dad added.

"He's got company. New company. You've got to hurry up." Amy says and Professor Bracewell answers the phone.

"Yes? Right. Right, thanks. Ready when you are, Prime Minister." Professor Bracewell says.

"Splendid." Winston says.

"Spaceship's exact coordinates located." Professor Bracewell reads off.

"Go to it, Group Captain. Go to it." Winston orders.

"Broadsword to Danny Boy. Broadsword to Danny Boy. Scramble. Scramble. Scramble." Childers radios in.

**- NEVER GIVING UP -**

**Frost's POV: **

"Question is, what do we do now? Either you turn off your clever machine or I'll blow you and your new paradigm into eternity." The Doctor threatens.

"And yourself." Whitey asks not really concerned.

"Occupational hazard." I answer getting bored.

"Scan reveals nothing. Tardis self destruct device non-existent." Bluebell (nickname) reports. Idiot. The Doctor eats his biscuit. Again idiot.

"All right, it's a Jammy Dodger, but I was promised tea." The Doctor mumbles around the biscuit in his mouth and an alarm sounds.

"Alert. Unidentified projectile approaching. Correction, multiple projectiles." Bluebell reports. Strange.

"What have the humans done?" Whitey asks.

"We don't know." We said together which seemed to be becoming a habit I didn't like.

"Explain. Explain. Explain." Whitey orders us, not going to work.

"Danny Boy to the Doctor. Danny Boy to the Doctor. Are you receiving me? Over." Some man radios in.

"Oh ho! Winston, you beauty." The Doctor cries out in joy. Idiot.

"Danny Boy to the Doctor. Come in. Over." The man repeats. Rude I was left out.

"Loud and clear, Danny Boy. Big dish, side of the ship. Blow it up. Over." The Doctor radios back.

"Exterminate the Doctor and Frost." Whitey orders as we run into the TARDIS.

**- NEVER GIVING UP -**

**Reaper's POV: **

"You heard him, Group Captain. Target that dish. Send in all we've got." Winston orders around.

**- NEVER GIVING UP -**

**Frost's POV:**

"Anything you can do, sir? Over." The pilot asks over the radio.

"The Doctor to Danny Boy. The Doctor to Danny Boy. I can disrupt the Dalek shields, but not for long. Over." The Doctor reports.

"Good show, Doctor. Go to it. Over." The pilot radios back.

**- NEVER GIVING UP -**

**Reaper's POV:**

"I'm going in. Wish me luck. Over." The Pilot radios in.

"Direct hit, sir!" Childers reports.

"Yes!" Amy screams hugging me making me blush.

**- NEVER GIVING UP -**

**Frost's POV:**

"Danny Boy to the Doctor. Going in for another attack." The Pilot radios in.

"The Doctor to Danny Boy. The Doctor to Danny Boy. Destroy this ship. Over." The Doctor orders as I put in coordinates.

"What about you, Doctor?" the Pilot asks.

"We'll be okay." The Doctor replies.

"Doctor, call off your attack." Whitey orders. Funny.

"Ah ha. What, and let you scuttle off back to the future? No fear. This is the end for you. The final end." I tell them walking over.

"Call off the attack, or we will destroy the Earth." Whitey lies.

"I'm not stupid, sweetie. You've just played your last card." I laugh.

"Bracewell is a bomb." Whitey informs us.

"You're bluffing. Deception's second nature to you. There isn't a sincere bone in your body. There isn't a bone in your body." The Doctor argues and Whitey projects himself into the Tardis on a holo-screen.

"His power is derived from an Oblivion Continuum. Call off your attack, or we will detonate the android." Whitey tells us.

"No. This is my best chance ever. The last of the Daleks. We can rid the Universe of you, once and for all." I sneer getting more and more angry.

"Then do it. But we will shatter the planet below." Whitey say. "The Earth will die screaming."

"Yeah, and if I let you go, you'll be stronger than ever. A new race of Daleks." The Doctor argues.

"Then choose, Doctor and Frost. Destroy the Daleks or save the Earth." Whitey offers us. "Begin countdown of Oblivion Continuum. Choose, Doctor. Choose. Choose."

"The Doctor to Danny Boy. The Doctor to Danny Boy. Withdraw." The Doctor radios in, knew it.

"Say again, sir. Over." The Pilot requests.

"Withdraw. Return to Earth. Over and out." The Doctor orders.

"But sir." The pilot tries to argue.

"There's no time. You have to return to Earth now. Over." The Doctor orders and I had hoped the Spitfire returned to Earth. As the TARDIS materialises in the filing room.

**- NEVER GIVING UP -**

**Reaper's POV:**

Mum runs in and punches Professor Bracewell on the jaw, knocking him down. "Frost!" Amy shouted.

"Mum!" I shouted myself as Dad came into the room behind Mum.

"Ow. Sorry, Professor, you're a bomb. An inconceivably massive Dalek bomb." Mum tells him.

"What?" Professor Bracewell asks confused and stunned by what my Mum had done.

"There's an Oblivion Continuum inside you. A captured wormhole that provides perpetual power. Detonate that, and the Earth will bleed through into another dimension. Now keep down." Mum explains taking out her sonic from her pocket and uses it to open up Professor Bracewell's torso.

**- NEVER GIVING UP -**

**Frost's POV:**

One of the five blue segments of a circle on Bracewell's torso turns yellow. "Well?" Amy asks out of the blue. Normal.

"I don't know, I don't know, I don't know. Never seen one up close before." The Doctor replies. True.

"So what, they've wired him up to detonate?" Amy asks.

"Oh no, not wired him up. He is a bomb. Walking, talking, pow, exploding, the moment that flashes red." I explain to her.

"There's a blue wire or something you have to cut, isn't there? There's always a blue wire. Or a red one." Amy says. Boring.

"You're not helping." Reaper tells her.

"It's incredible. He talked to us about his memories. The Great War." Winston says, I knew what he meant but could it work?

"Someone else's stolen thoughts, implanted in a positronic brain. Tell me about it. Bracewell. Tell me about your life." I asks him bending down to his level.

"Frost, I really don't think this is the time." Professor Bracewell tries to argue. Wrong.

"Tell me, and prove you're human. Tell me everything." I tell him.

"My family ran the Post Office. It's a little place just near the abbey, just by the ash trees. There used to be eight trees but there was a storm." Professor Bracewell tells me.

"And your parents? Come on, tell me." I asks him kindly.

"Good people. Kind people. They died. Scarlet fever." Professor Bracewell says. Not working. Why ?

"What was that like? How did it feel? How did it make you feel, Edwin? Tell me. Tell me now." I asks him, hoping it would set something inside him.

"It hurt. It hurt, Frost, it hurt so badly. It was like a wound. I though it was worse than a wound. Like I'd been emptied out. There was nothing left." Professor Bracewell says seeming to be on the verge of tears. Not good as two red, one yellow and two blue segments now.

"Good. Remember it now, Edwin. The ash trees by the Post Office and your mum and dad, and losing them, and men in the trenches you saw die. Remember it. Feel it. You feel it because you're human. You're not like them. You're not like the Daleks." I tell him.

"It hurts, Frost. It hurts so much." Professor Bracewell cries.

"Good. Good, good, brilliant. Embrace it. That means you're alive. They cannot explode that bomb because you're a human being. You are flesh and blood. They cannot explode that bomb. Believe it. You are Professor Edwin Bracewell, and you, my friend, are a human being." I tell him but then it shows four reds and one yellow. "It's not working. I can't stop it." The Doctor points out.

"Hey, Paisley. Ever fancied someone you know you shouldn't?" Amy asks him. Interesting.

"What?" Professor Bracewell asks her confused.

"It hurts, doesn't it? But kind of a good hurt." Amy says. Strange girl.

"I really shouldn't talk about her." Professor Bracewell answers. Good.

"Oh. There's a her." Amy asks him and the yellow turns back to blue.

"What was her name?" I asks him.

"Dorabella." Professor Bracewell answers. Cute.

"Dorabella? It's a lovely name. It's a beautiful name." I smile at him.

"What was she like, Edwin?" Amy asks him trying to get into the conversation. She really was a smart girl.

"Oh, such a smile. And her eyes. Her eyes were so blue. Almost violet, like the last touch of sunset on the edge of the world. Dorabella." Professor Bracewell answers and the whole segments return to blue.

"Welcome to the human race." The Doctor congratulates him and points at Winston. "You're brilliant." Then points to Professor Bracewell. "You're brilliant." Then at Amy. "And you, I." he smiles and kisses Amy's forehead then turns to me and pulls me into a passionate kiss. "You…. There are not any words as to what to describe you with my love." He whispers.

"Right back at you, sweetie." I whisper back smiling and pecking his lips.

"Now. Got to stop them. Stop the Daleks." The Doctor says getting serious again.

"Wait, Doctor. Wait, wait. It's too late." Professor Bracewell tells him. "Gone. They've gone." He informs us.

"No. No! They can't. They can't have got away from me again." The Doctor shouts and I knew his anger too well.

"No, I can feel it. My mind is clear. The Daleks have gone." Professor Bracewell tells us.

"Doctor, it's okay. You did it. You stopped the bomb. Doctor?" Amy says trying to calm it down, it wasn't going to work the guilt was too big.

"I had a choice. And they knew I'd choose the Earth. The Daleks have won. They beat me. They've won." I tell her answering for the Doctor.

"But you saved the Earth. Not too shabby, is it? Is it." Amy tries to comfort us. Not helping.

"No, it's not too shabby." The Doctor says. Lie.

"It's a brilliant achievement, my dear friend. Here, have a cigar." Winston offers.

"No." We decline and a new morning, and the Air Raid Warden raises the flagpole with the Union Flag on it.

"So, what now, then?" Amy asks.

"I still have a war to run, Miss Pond." Winston answers.

"Prime Minister." Lillian calls.

"Oh, thank you. Oh, they hit the Palace and Saint Paul's again. Fire crews only just saved it." Winston reads and Blanche bursts into tears.

"Is she okay?" Reaper asks and I saw something in Amy's eye I didn't know what though.

"What?" Winston asks.

"She looks very upset." Reaper says and I look to see Lilian goes to comfort Blanche.

"Oh, Miss Breen? Her young man didn't make it, I'm afraid. Just got word. Shot down over the Channel. Where's the Doctor?" Winston asks looking around.

"Tying up loose ends. I've taken out all the alien tech Bracewell put in." the Doctor tells him.

"Won't you reconsider, Doctor? Those Spitfires would win me the war in twenty hours." Winston asks him.

"Exactly." I tell him.

"But why not? Why can't we put an end to all this misery?" Winston asks.

"Oh, it doesn't work like that, Winston, and it's going to be tough. There are terrible days to come. The darkest days. But you can do it. You know you can." The Doctor argues back and he was right.

"Stay with us, and help us win through. The world needs you." Winston argues and he too was right but so very wrong.

"The world doesn't need us." I smile.

"No?" Winston asks confused.

"The world's got Winston Spencer Churchill." I answer smiling.

"It's been a pleasure, Doctor, Frost, as always." Winston thanks.

"Too right." We smirk, we really are cheeky.

"Goodbye, Doctor. Frost." Winston smiles.

"Oh, shall we say adieu?" the Doctor asks and the two men embrace.

"Indeed. Goodbye, Miss Pond. Reaper." Winston smiles at them.

"It's, it's been amazing, meeting you." Amy smiles so happy with this meeting.

"I'm sure it has." Winston says and Amy kisses Churchill, and he walks away.

"Oi, Churchill. Tardis key. The one you just took from the Doctor." Amy tells him. She saw that?

"Oh, she's good, Doctor. As sharp as a pin. Almost as sharp as me and Frost." Winston complements and Winston returns the key to Amy. "K B O." Amy gives the key to the Doctor.

**- NEVER GIVING UP -**

**Reaper's POV:**

"I've been expecting you, boy. I knew this moment had to come." Professor Bracewell says as I enter the room.

"Moment?" I asks confused.

"It's time to de-activate me." Professor Bracewell clarifies. Right but I wasn't going to as mum and dad said there was no point.

"Is it? Oh. Er, yeah." I play along.

"You have no choice. I'm Dalek technology. Can't allow me to go pottering around down here where I have no business." Professor Bracewell says solemnly.

"No, you're dead right, Professor. A hundred percent right. And by the time I get back here in what, ten minutes?" I asks looking at Amy who came with me wondering where I was going.

"More like fifteen." Amy adds.

"Fifteen minutes, yeah, that's exactly what I'm going to do. You are going to be so de-activated. It's going be like you've never even been activated." I play along more hoping he'd get the picture.

"Yeah." Amy agrees.

"Fifteen minutes?" Professor Bracewell asks not getting it at all.

"More like twenty, if I'm honest. Once Pond and I see to the urgent thing we've got to see to. The, the. See?" I say, he really wasn't getting it,

"Very well, Reaper. I shall wait here and prepare myself." Professor Bracewell tells us. Stupid computer.

"That Dalek tech a bit slow on the uptake. That thing we've got to do, going to take half an hour, realistically, isn't it, Reaper?" Amy asks.

"Easily. So no running off, that's what I'm saying. Don't go trying to find that little Post Office with the ash trees or that girl. What was her name?" I asks him.

"Dorabella." Professor Bracewell answers.

"Dorabella. On no account go looking for her. Mind you, you can get a lot done in half an hour." I tell him and it seemed that the penny finally drops for the poor professor.

"Thank you. Thank you, Reaper." Professor Bracewell thanks me whole heartedly.

"Come along, Pond." I tell her and Amy and I leave while Professor was most likely packing a suitcase.

**- NEVER GIVING UP -**

"So, you have enemies then?" Amy asks my parents.

"Everyone's got enemies." Mum answers.

"Yeah, but mine's the woman outside Budgens with the mental Jack Russell. You've got, like, you know, arch-enemies." Amy argues.

"Suppose so." Dad agrees.

"And here's me thinking we'd just be running through time, being daft and fixing stuff. But no, it's dangerous." Amy says.

"Yep. Very. Is that a problem?" I asks her smirking.

"I'm still here, aren't I? You're worried about the Daleks." Amy asks.

"I'm always worried about the Daleks." Dad says and Mum rubbed his back in comfort.

"It'll take time though, won't it? I mean, there's still not many of them. They'll need a while to build themselves up." Amy says thinking but not really.

"It's not that. There's something else. Something we've forgotten. Or rather you have." I tell her.

"Me?" Amy asks confused.

"You didn't know them, Amy. You'd never seen them before. And you should have done. You should." I tell her and we go inside the TARDIS as my parents set to work at the controls, I had this strange feeling coming over me. But what was it?

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

_Hey sorry it has taken so long as I said my Laptop was getting fixed and I luckily finished and I hope you enjoy I have started on the next Chapter and I also have another story in the works which I made a trailer at College last week and if you want to see it look on my profile or my other story on Quotev and it should be started by the time I finish this story. Hopefully and lately I haven't gotten an reviews on any of my stories and I would like your opinions as it really helps to better myself and my stories for the next time. _


	5. Time of The Angel

**The Time of the Angels **

**Frost's POV:**

The Doctor is commenting on the labelling of the various exhibits. I was so bored he really was a man. "Wrong. Wrong. Bit right, mostly wrong. I love museums." The Doctor cheers.

"Yeah well I hate them so were perfectly matched." I mutter getting Reaper laughing.

"Yeah, great. Can we go to a planet now? Big space ship? Churchill's bunker? You promised me a planet next." Amy reminds him.

"Amy, this isn't any old asteroid. It's the Delerium Archive, the final resting place of the headless monks. The biggest museum ever." The Doctor tells her.

"You've got a time machine. What do you need museums for?" Amy asks him.

"Wrong. Very wrong. Ooo, one of mine. Also one of mine." The Doctor says counting them all in his head.

"Oh, I see. It's how you keep score." Amy clarifies.

"Yep, such a man." I mutter and have Reaper laughing next to me. I look to see that The Doctor is very taken by a square box in a case.

"Oh great, an old box." Amy moans.

"It's from one of the old starliners. A Home Box." Reaper tells her.

"What's a Home Box?" Amy asks.

"Like a black box on a plane, except it homes. Anything happens to the ship, the Home Box flies home with all the flight data." Reaper explains to her.

"So?" Amy asks.

"The writing, the graffiti. Old High Gallifreyan. The lost language of the Time Lords." I tell her and I knew it wasn't either the Doctor, me or Reaper.

"There were days, there were many days, these words could burn stars and raise up empires, and topple gods." The Doctor remembers the good old days.

"What does it say?" Amy asks.

"Hello, sweetie." I answer, which was basically my catchphrase now a days. But it couldn't of been me, could it? No definitely not. I get my sonic out and the glass smashes and I grab it throwing it to the Doctor and we run with the sound of the alarm as were getting chased by the guards and we run into the TARDIS.

**- NEVER GIVING UP -**

"Why are we doing this?" Amy asks.

"Because someone on a spaceship twelve thousand years ago is trying to attract our attention. Let's see if we can get the security playback working." The Doctor says and he still has stolen the Home Box. The playback shows River winking at the camera.

"The party's over, Doctor Song, yet still you're on board." Some man says to River.

"Sorry, Alistair. I needed to see what was in your vault. Do you all know what's down there? Any of you? Because I'll tell you something. This ship won't reach its destination." River tells him.

"Wait till she runs. Don't make it look like an execution." Alistair orders his men.

"Triple seven five slash three four nine by ten. Zero twelve slash acorn. Oh, and I could do with an air corridor." River tells us and I rush over to the controls putting in the coordinates.

"What was that? What did she say?" Amy asks.

"Coordinates." I answer.

**- NEVER GIVING UP -**

"Like I said on the dance floor, you might want to find something to hang on to." River says and I look back to the screen to see her standing in front of an airlock. She blows a kiss and it opens. Alistair and his guards hang onto rails as River is sucked out, backwards. The TARDIS luckily thanks to me materialises in her flight path.

**- NEVER GIVING UP -**

"Whoo!" Reaper says as he opens the door, holds out his hand and River Song comes sailing in. She lands on top of him.

"Reaper?" Amy asks in concern.

"River?" Reaper asks. I had forgotten they hadn't met yet as she travelled at a different time to us.

"Follow that ship." River orders us as she gets up from Reaper's hold and we do as were told so we could get rid of her the fastest. "They've gone into warp drive. We're losing them. Stay close." She tells us.

"I'm trying." The Doctor tells her.

"Use the stabilisers." River tells him.

"There aren't any stabilisers." The Doctor argues.

"The blue switches." River and I tell him.

"Oh, the blue ones don't do anything, they're just blue." The Doctor argues with us. Bad move.

" Yes, they're blue. Look, they're the blue stabilisers." I tell him and walk over and press them and the TARDIS stops shaking.

"See?" we tell him.

"Yeah. Well, it's just boring now, isn't it? They're boring-ers. They're blue boring-ers." The Doctor complains like a child.

"Doctor, how come she can fly the TARDIS?" Amy asks.

"You call that flying the TADIS? Ha!" the Doctor laughs in disbelief, so childish.

"Okay. I've mapped the probability vectors, done a fold-back on the temporal isometry, charted the ship to its destination, and parked us right alongside." River tells us.

"Parked us? We haven't landed." The Doctor argues again.

"Of course we've landed. We just landed her." I tell him siding with River.

"But, it didn't make the noise." The Doctor says again like a child.

"What noise?" we asks him. Now that was weird.

"You know, the." The Doctor says making a wheezing sound.

"It's not supposed to make that noise. You leave the brakes on." I tell him.

"Yeah, well, it's a brilliant noise. I love that noise. Come along, Pond. Let's have a look." Reaper tells us taking Amy's hand.

"No, wait. Environment checks." River tells them.

"Oh yes, sorry. Quite right. Environment checks." The Doctor says and he opens the TARDIS door and looks out. "Nice out."

"We're somewhere in the Garn Belt. There's an atmosphere. Early indications suggest that." River reads off the screen.

"We're on Alfava Metraxis, the seventh planet of the Dundra System. Oxygen rich atmosphere, all toxins in the soft band, eleven hour day and chances of rain later." The Doctor says.

"He thinks he's so hot when he does that." I moan next to River getting a giggle out of her.

"How come you can fly the TARDIS?" Amy asks River.

"Oh, I had lessons from the very best." River tells her.

"Well, yeah." The Doctor smirks with glee.

"It's a shame you were busy that day and I had Frost to help, someone who actually passed her tests. Right then, why did they land here?" River asks and I look at the Doctor smirking at him.

"They didn't land." The Doctor tells her.

"Sorry?" River asks.

"You should've checked the Home Box. It crashed." Reaper tells her and River leaves.

"Explain Who is that and how did she do that museum thing?" Amy asks.

"It's a long story and we don't know most of it. Off we go." The Doctor tells her.

"What are you doing?" Amy asks.

"Leaving. She's got where she wants to go, let's go where we want to go." I tell her.

"Are you basically running away?" Amy asks.

"Yep." Reaper answers.

"No." I answer at the same time.  
>"Why?" Amy asks us.<p>

"Because she's the future. Our future." Reaper tells her.

"Can you run away from that?" Amy asks.

"I can run away from anything I like. Time is not the boss of me." The Doctor tells her.

"Hang on, is that a planet out there?" Amy asks.

"Yes, of course it's a planet." I tell her.

"You promised me a planet. Five minutes?" Amy asks us.

"Okay, five minutes." We agree.

"Yes!" Amy cheers.

"But that's all, because I'm telling you now, that woman is not dragging me into anything." Reaper tells her.

**- NEVER GIVING UP -**

**Reaper's POV:**

The once sleek spaceship is a burning wreck sticking out of a rock-carved building. "What caused it to crash?" Amy asks.

"Not me." River answers.

"Nah, the airlock would've sealed seconds after you blew it. According to the Home Box, the warp engines had a phase shift. No survivors." I answer.

"A phase shift would have to be sabotage. I did warn them." River says.  
>"About what?" Dad asks her.<p>

"Well, at least the building was empty. Aplan temple. Unoccupied for centuries." River says.

"Aren't you going to introduce us?" Amy asks.

"Amy Pond, Professor River Song." I introduce them.

"Ah, I'm going to be a Professor someday, am I? How exciting. Spoilers." River says and I groan in annoyance.

"Yeah, but who is she and how did she do that? She just left you a note in a museum." Amy asks.

"Two things always guaranteed to show up in a museum. The Home Box of category four starliner and sooner or later, him. It's how he keeps score." River says pointing to Dad.

"I know." Mum groans and I chuckle.

"It's hilarious, isn't it?" River asks.

"I'm nobody's taxi service. I'm not going to be there to catch you every time you feel like jumping out of a space ship." Dad says getting annoyed.

"And you are so wrong. There's one survivor. There's a thing in the belly of that ship that can't ever die. Now he's listening." River says and gets out a communicator. "You lot in orbit yet? Yeah, I saw it land. I'm at the crash site. Try and home in on my signal. Reaper, can you sonic me? I need to boost the signal so we can use it as a beacon." She says and I get out my new sonic I made a few days ago and groan helping her out.

"Ooo, Reaper, you sonicked her." Amy teases me.

"We have a minute. Shall we?" Rive asks and she gets out her TARDIS-style diary. "Where are we up to? Have we done the Bone Meadows?" she asks.

"What's the book?" Amy asks.

"Stay away from it." Mum tells her.

"What is it though?" Amy asks.

"Her diary." I answer.

"Our diary." River answers.

"Her past, our future. Time travel. We keep meeting in the wrong order." Mum tells her and four small tornadoes kick up the dust and turn into four soldiers.

"You promised me an army, Doctor Song." A man says to River.  
>"No, I promised you the equivalent of an army. This is the Doctor, Frost and Reaper." River corrects him.<p>

"Father Octavian, Sir. Bishop, second class. Twenty clerics at my command. The troops are already in the drop ship and landing shortly. Doctor Song was helping us with a covert investigation. Has Doctor Song explained what we're dealing with?" Octavian asks.

"Doctor, Frost, what do you know of the Weeping Angels?" Rive asks them, I knew the stories. Not good.

**- NEVER GIVING UP -**

Night had fallen and the rest of the troops have arrived with their supplies in a small drop ship, like a container unit. They have set up camp around it. "The Angel, as far as we know, is still trapped in the ship. Our mission is to get inside and neutralise it. We can't get through up top, we'd be too close to the drives. According to this, behind the cliff face there's a network of catacombs leading right up to the temple. We can blow through the base of the cliffs, get into the entrance chamber, then make our way up." Octavian explains to us.

"Oh, good." Dad says.

"Good, sir?" Octavian asks him.

"Catacombs. Probably dark ones. Dark catacombs. Great." Dad says, I knew what he meant.

"Technically, I think it's called a maze of the dead." Octavian corrects him.

"You can stop any time you like." Mum says.

"Father Octavian?" A Soldier asks calls for him.

"Excuse me, sirs, ma'am." Octavian dismisses us and leaves.

"You're letting people call you sir. You never do that. So, whatever a Weeping Angel is, it's really bad, yeah?" Amy asks.

"Now that's interesting. You're still here. Which part of wait in the TARDIS till I tell you it's safe was so confusing?" I asks her.

"Ooo, you are all Mister Grumpy Face today." Amy teases me again.

"A Weeping Angel, Amy, is the deadliest, most powerful, most malevolent life form evolution has ever produced, and right now one of them is trapped inside that wreckage and I'm supposed to climb in after it with a screwdriver and a torch, and assuming I survive the radiation long enough and assuming the whole ship doesn't explode in my face, do something incredibly clever which I haven't actually thought of yet. That's my day. That's what I'm up to. Any questions?" I explains to her.

"Is River Song your wife? Because she's someone from your future, and the way she talks to you, I've never seen anyone do that. She's kind of like, you know, heel, boy. She's Mrs Reaper from the future, isn't she? Is she going to be your wife one day?" Amy asks me and I groan, looking at my parents for help.

"Yes, you're right. I am definitely Mister Grumpy Face today." I avoid the question. River calls from the drop module. She has changed into combat fatigues.

"Doctor, Reaper, Frost! Doctor, Frost, Reaper?" River calls for us.

"Oops. Her indoors." Amy teases.

"Father Octavian." River calls.

"Why do they call him Father?" Amy asks.

"He's their Bishop, they're his Clerics. It's the fifty first Century. The Church has moved on." Mum answers.

**- NEVER GIVING UP -**

A grainy image of a Weeping Angel with its back towards us on a monitor on the far wall. "What do you think? It's from the security cameras in the Byzantium vault. I ripped it when I was on board. Sorry about the quality. It's four seconds. I've put it on loop." River explains.

"Yeah, it's an Angel. Hands covering its face." Mum clarifies.

"You've encountered the Angels before." Octavian questions my parents.

"Once, on Earth, a long time ago. But those were scavengers, barely surviving." Dad answers.

"But it's just a statue." Amy says.

"It's a statue when you see it." River tells her.

"Where did it come from?" I asks.

"Oh, pulled from the ruins of Razbahan, end of last century. It's been in private hands ever since. Dormant all that time." River explains.

"There's a difference between dormant and patient." Mum states.

"What's that mean, it's a statue when you see it?" Amy asks.

"The Weeping Angels can only move if they're unseen. So legend has it." River says.

"No, it's not legend, it's a quantum lock. In the sight of any living creature the Angels literally cease to exist. They're just stone. The ultimate defence mechanism." Dad tells them.

"What, being a stone?" Amy asks.

"Being a stone until you turn your back." Mum says.

**- NEVER GIVING UP -**

"The hyper drive would've split on impact. That whole ship's going to be flooded with drive burn radiation, cracked electrons, gravity storms. Deadly to almost any living thing." Dad explains.

"Deadly to an Angel?" Octavian asks.

"Dinner to an Angel. The longer we leave it there, the stronger it will grow. Who built that temple? Are they still around?" Mum tells him.

"The Aplans. Indigenous life form. They died out four hundred years ago." River tells us.

"Two hundred years later, the planet was terraformed. Currently there are six billion human colonists." Octavian tells us.

"Whoo! You lot, you're everywhere. You're like rabbits. I'll never get done saving you." Dad says.

"Sir, if there is a clear and present danger to the local population." Octavian tells us.

"Oh, there is. Bad as it gets. Bishop, lock and load." I tell him.

"Verger, how are we doing with those explosives? Doctor Song, with me." Octavian orders.

"Two minutes. Sweetie, I need you." River says.

"Sweetie?" I asks.

"Anybody need me? Nobody?" Amy asks as I walk away.

"I found this. Definitive work on the Angels. Well, the only one. Written by a madman. It's barely readable, but I've marked a few passages." River tells us and Dad riffles through the pages of the book.

"Not bad. Bit slow in the middle. Didn't you hate his girlfriend? No. No, hang on. Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait." Dad says and he sniffs the book.

"Doctor Song? Did you have more than one clip of the Angel?" I heard Amy asks.

"No, just the four seconds." River answers. Strange question.

"This book is wrong. What's wrong with this book? It's wrong." Dad says.

"It's so strange when you go all baby face. How early is this for you?" River asks us.

"Very early." I answer.

"So you don't know who I am yet?" River asks.

"How do you know who I am? I don't always look the same." Dad says.

"I've got pictures of all your faces. You never show up in the right order, though. I need the spotter's guide." River answers.

"Pictures. Why aren't there pictures?" Dad asks.

**- NEVER GIVING UP -**

"This whole book, it's a warning about the Weeping Angels, so why no pictures? Why not show us what to look out for?" Dad asks.

"There was a bit about images. What was that?" River asks.

"Yes. Hang on." I say taking the book from Dad and read. "That which holds the image of an angel becomes itself an angel."

"What does that mean? An image of an Angel becomes itself an Angel." River repeats.

"Reaper! It's in the room!" I hear Amy shout.

"Amy!" I shout.

"Reaper!" Amy shouts again.

"Are you all right? What's happening?" I asks her panicking.

"Reaper? Reaper, it's coming out of the television." Amy says. The Angel is here." And I get out my sonic on the keypad lock.

"Don't take your eyes off it. Keep looking. It can't move if you're looking." I tell her.

"What's wrong?" River asks.

"Deadlocked." I answer.

"There is no deadlock." River tells me.

"Don't blink, Amy. Don't even blink." I tell her.

"Reaper." Amy says on the other side of the door.

"What are you doing?" River asks Mum.  
>"Cutting the power. It's using the screen, I'm turning the screen off. No good, it's deadlocked the whole system." Mum answers.<p>

"There's no deadlock." River tells us.

"There is now." I answer.

"Help me!" Amy shouts.

"Can you turn it off?" Dad asks.

"Doctor." Amy says.

"The screen. Can you turn it off?" Dad asks her.

"I tried." Amy answers.

"Try again but don't take your eyes off the Angel." Dad tells her.

"I'm not." Amy tells us.

"Each time it moves, it'll move faster. Don't even blink." I tell her and River tries to cut through the door with her pistol torch.

"I'm not blinking. Have you ever tried not blinking?" Amy asks. "It just keeps switching back on." She tells us.

"Yeah, it's the Angel." I tell her.

"But it's just a recording." Amy argues.

"No, anything that takes the image of an Angel is an Angel. What are you doing?" I asks River.

"I'm trying to cut through. It's not even warm." River answers me.

"There is no way in. It's not physically possible." I tell her.

"Reaper, what's it going to do to me?" Amy asks me.

"Just keep looking at it. Don't stop looking." I tell her.

"Just tell me." Amy argues with me. I look to see Dad runs and gets the book. "Tell me. Tell me!" Amy shouts.

"Amy, not the eyes." Dad tells her. "Look at the Angel but don't look at the eyes." He tells her.

"Why?" Amy asks.

"What is it?" River asks.

"The eyes are not the windows of the soul. They are the doors. Beware what may enter there." Dad reads.

"Doctor, what did you say?" Amy asks.

"Don't look at the eyes!" Dad shouts at her.

"No, about images. What did you say about images?" Amy asks.

"Whatever holds the image of an Angel, is an Angel." River repeats.

"Okay, hold this. One, two, three, four." I hear Amy say. The door opens and I rush into the room with my parents and River with the monitor turned off.

"I froze it. There was a sort of blip on the tape and I froze it on the blip. It wasn't the image of an Angel any more. That was good, yeah? It was, wasn't it? That was pretty good." Amy says.

"That was amazing." River congratulates.

"River, hug Amy." I tell her.

"Why?" Amy asks.

"Because I'm busy." I tell her.

"I'm fine." Amy says, not true, no one could be fine after that.

"You're brilliant." River tells her.

"Thanks. Yeah, I kind of creamed it, didn't I?" Amy asks.

"So it was here? That was the Angel?" River asks.

"That was a projection of the Angel. It's reaching out, getting a good look at us. It's no longer dormant." Mum tells us and I hear an explosion from outside.

"Doctor? We're through." I hear Octavian shout.

**- NEVER GIVING UP -**

"Okay, now it starts." Dad says.

"Coming?" River asks.

"Yeah, coming. There's just something in my eye." Amy says.

**- NEVER GIVING UP -**

Everyone climbs down a rope ladder into a very large underground space. "Do we have a gravity globe?" Mum asks.

"Gravity globe." Octavian orders and a Cleric hands a globe to Mum.

"Where are we? What is this?" Amy asks.

"It's an Aplan Mortarium, sometimes called a Maze of the Dead." River answers.

"What's that?" Amy asks.

"Well, if you happen to be a creature of living stone." I tell her and Mum kicks the globe into the air, where it illuminates a vast array of mausoleums and statuary. "The perfect hiding place." I smirk.

"I guess this makes it a bit trickier." Octavian says

"A bit, yeah." Dad says.

"A stone Angel on the loose amongst stone statues. A lot harder than I'd prayed for." Octavian says.

"A needle in a haystack." River quotes.

"A needle that looks like hay. A hay-like needle of death. A hay-alike needle of death in a haystack of, er, statues. No, yours was fine." Dad lists off.

"Right. Check every single statue in this chamber. You know what you're looking for. Complete visual inspection. One question. How do we fight it?" Octavian asks.

"We find it, and hope." Mum answers and Octavian stops River.

"They doesn't know yet, do they? Who and what you are." Octavian asks her. So what I was listening to their conversation, so what? I'm a nosy person.

"It's too early in their time stream." River tells him.

"Well, make sure he doesn't work it out, or he's not going to help us." Octavian tells her. Weird.

"I won't let you down. Believe you me, I have no intention of going back to prison." River tells him. So she was in prison but what for and it had something to do with us, but what?

"Sir? Side chamber. One visible exit." Christian says.

"Check it out. Angelo, go with him." Octavian orders.

**- NEVER GIVING UP -**

**Frost's POV: **

The Doctor and Amy start up the terraces. She pauses to rub her eye, and stone dust falls out between her fingers. "You all right?" River asks coming over as Reaper comes over looking around.

"Yeah, I'm fine. So, what's a Maze of the Dead?" Amy asks.

"Oh, it's not as bad as it sounds. It's just a labyrinth with dead people buried in the walls. Okay, that was fairly bad. Right give me your arm. This won't hurt a bit." River tells her and River injects Amy.

"Ow!" Amy cries out in pain from the injection.

"There, you see. I lied. It's a viro-stabiliser. Stabilises your metabolism against radiation, drive burn, anything. You're going to need it when we get up to that ship." River tells her.

"So what's he like? In the future, I mean. Because you know him in the future, don't you?" Amy asks.

"Reaper? Well, Reaper is Reaper." River answers, I knew she would avoid the question.

"Oh. Well, that's very helpful. Mind if I write that down?" Amy asks sarcastically.

"Yes, we are." River says suddenly.

"Sorry, what?" Reaper asks.

"Talking about you." River tells him.

"I wasn't listening. I'm busy." Reaper argues too quickly.

"Ah. The other way up." River tells him and Reaper in his grumpy state turns River's portable computer around.

"Yeah." Reaper grumpily replies.

"You're so his wife." Amy says. I really hope not. Yes I am being the typical Mother.

"Oh, Amy, Amy, Amy. This is Reaper we're talking about. Do you really think it could be anything that simple?" River asks.

"Yep." Amy answers.

"You're good. I'm not saying you're right, but you are very good." River tells her.

**- NEVER GIVING UP -**

I could make out the sound of gunfire, that I knew too well. The Doctor, Reaper, River and Amy run back to the main group. A young Cleric has shot up a statue. "Sorry, sorry. I thought. I thought it looked at me." Bob says scared to death.

"We know what the Angel looks like. Is that the Angel?" Octavian asks him.

"No, sir." Bob answers.

"No, sir, it is not. According to the Doctor and Frost, we are facing an enemy of unknowable power and infinite evil, so it would be good, it would be very good, if we could all remain calm in the presence of decor." Octavian says.

"What's your name?" the Doctor asks.

"Bob, sir." Bob answers and I already knew, I'm so smart.

"Ah, that's a great name. I love Bob." The Doctor says.

"Please say he wasn't going to name me that?" Reaper asks me and I chuckle nodding and getting a groan out of him.

"It's a Sacred Name. We all have Sacred Names. They're given to us in the service of the Church." Octavian tells us.

"Sacred Bob. More like Scared Bob now, eh?" Reaper asks smirking.

"Yes, sir." Bob answers.

"Ah, good. Scared keeps you fast. Anyone in this room who isn't scared is a moron. Carry on." The Doctor says.

"We'll be moving into the maze in two minutes. You stay with Christian and Angelo. Guard the approach." Octavian orders.

**- NEVER GIVING UP -**

"Isn't there a chance this lot's just going to collapse? There's a whole ship up there." Amy asks.

"Incredible builders, the Aplans." River tells her.

"Had dinner with their Chief Architect once. Two heads are better than one." Reaper smirks.

"What, you mean you helped him?" Amy asks.

"No, I mean he had two heads. That book, the very end, what did it say?" Reaper asks.

"Hang on." River says.

"Read it to me." I tell her.

"What if we had ideas that could think for themselves? What if one day our dreams no longer needed us? When these things occur and are held to be true, the time will be upon us. The time of Angels." River reads out.

**- NEVER GIVING UP -**

**Reaper's POV:**

"Are we there yet? It's a hell of a climb." Amy asks.

"The Maze is on six levels, representing the ascent of the soul. Only two levels to go." River tells her.

"Lovely species, the Aplans. We should visit them some time." Dad says.

"I thought they were all dead?" Amy asks.

"So is Virginia Woolf. I'm on her bowling team. Very relaxed, sort of cheerful. Well, that's having two heads, of course. You're never short of a snog with an extra head." Dad tells her.

"Doctor, there's something. I don't know what it is." River says to him.

"Yeah, there's something wrong. Don't know what it is yet, either. Working on it. Of course, then they started having laws against self-marrying. I mean, what was that about? But that's the Church for you. Er, no offence, Bishop." Dad says.

"Quite a lot taken, if that's all right, Doctor. Lowest point in the wreckage is only about fifty feet up from here. That way." Octavian says.

"The Church had a point, if you think about it. The divorces must have been messy." Amy says.

"Oh." I say.

"What's wrong?" Amy asks.

"Oh." River says.

"Exactly." I tell her.

"How could we have not noticed that?" River asks.

"Low level perception filter, or maybe we're thick." Mum answers, glad she noticed.

"What's wrong, sir?" Octavian asks us.

"Nobody move. Nobody move. Everyone stay exactly where they are. Bishop, I am truly sorry. I've made a mistake and we are all in terrible danger." Dad says.

"What danger?" Octavian asks.

"The Aplans." River states.

"The Aplans?" Octavian asks.

"They've got two heads." River answers.

"Yes, I get that. So?" Octavian asks.

"So why don't the statues? Everyone, over there. Just move. Don't ask questions, don't speak." I tell them and we move into an alcove away from the statues.

"Okay, I want you all to switch off your torches." Dad orders them.

"Sir?" Marco asks.

"Just do it. Okay. I'm going to turn off this one too, just for a moment." Dad orders them.

"Are you sure about this?" River asks.

"No." Dad answers and the light goes out then back in an instant.

"Oh, my God. They've moved." Amy says and Dad runs down the passage, and it is filled statues coming towards them.

"They're Angels. All of them." Mum says shocked like she didn't know, oh we are doomed.

"But they can't be." River says.

"Clerics, keep watching them." I order them and Dad runs back to a vantage point of the main cavern. All the statues are climbing up towards them.

"Every statue in this Maze, every single one, is a Weeping Angel. They're coming after us." Dad tells us.

"But there was only one Angel on the ship. Just the one, I swear." River argues, really not helping now.

"Could they have been here already?" Amy asks.

"The Aplans. What happened? How did they die out?" Dad asks.

"Nobody knows." River answers.

"We know." I correct her.

"They don't look like Angels." Octavian states.

"And they're not fast. You said they were fast. They should have had us by now." Amy states.

"Look at them. They're dying, losing their form. They must have been down here for centuries, starving." Mum tells them.

"Losing their image?" Amy asks.

"And their image is their power. Power. Power!" Dad shouts.

"Doctor?" Amy asks.

"Don't you see? All that radiation spilling out the drive burn. The crash of the Byzantium wasn't an accident, it was a rescue mission for the Angels. We're in the middle of an army, and it's waking up." Mum explains.

"We need to get out of here fast." River says.

"Bob, Angelo, Christian, come in, please. Any of you, come in." Octavian orders his men.

"It's Bob, sir. Sorry, sir." Bob says over the radio.

"Bob, are Angelo and Christian with you? All the statues are active. I repeat, all the statues are active." Octavian says.

"I know, sir. Angelo and Christian are dead, sir. The statues killed them, sir." Bob tells him and I take Octavian's walkie-talkie.

"Bob, Sacred Bob, it's me, Reaper." I say into the radio.

"I'm talking to…" Octavian says but I just ignore him.

"Where are you now?" I asks him.

"I'm talking to my…" Octavian says but again I cut him off.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, shut up." I tell him.

"I'm on my way up to you, sir. I'm homing in on your signal." Bob tells me over the radio.

"Ah, well done, Bob. Scared keeps you fast. Told you, didn't I. Your friends, Bob. What did the Angel do to them?" I asks him.

"Snapped their necks, sir." Bob answers.

"That's odd. That's not how the Angels kill you. They displace you in time. Unless they needed the bodies for something." Dad mutters.

"Bob, did you check their data packs for vital signs? We may be able to initiate a rescue plan." Octavian says.

"Oh, don't be an idiot. The Angels don't leave you alive. Bob, keep running. But tell me, how did you escape?" I asks him.

"I didn't escape, sir. The Angel killed me, too." Bob answers.

"What do you mean, the Angel killed you?" I asks him.

"Snapped my neck, sir. Wasn't as painless as I expected, but it was pretty quick, so that was something." Bob answers.

"If you're dead, how can I be talking to you?" I asks him.

"You're not talking to me, sir. The Angel has no voice. It stripped my cerebral cortex from my body and re-animated a version of my consciousness to communicate with you. Sorry about the confusion." Bob explains.

"So when you say you're on your way up to us…" I say but fade out.

"It's the Angel that's coming, sir, yes. No way out." Bob tells me.

"Then we get out through the wreckage. Go! Go, go, go. All of you run." I tell the others.

"Reaper." Amy shouts my name.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm coming. Just go. Go, go, go. Yeah. Called you an idiot. Sorry, but there's no way we could have rescued your men." I tell him.

"I know that, sir. And when you've flown away in your little blue box, I'll explain that to their families." Octavian says.

"Angel Bob. Which Angel am I talking to? The one from the ship?" I asks.

"Yes, sir. And the other Angels are still restoring." Bob answers.

"Ah, so the Angel is not in the wreckage. Thank you." I smirk seeing that Mum had come up with a plan and I run past Amy. "Don't wait for me. Go, run." I tell the others.

"I can't. No, really, I can't." Amy says.

"Why not?" Mum asks.

"Look at it. Look at my hand. It's stone." Amy says but nothing was wrong with her arm.

**- NEVER GIVING UP -**

"You looked into the eyes of an Angel, didn't you?" I asks her.

"I couldn't stop myself. I tried." Amy defends herself.

"Listen to me. It's messing with your head. Your hand is not made of stone." Mum tells her.

"It is. Look at it." Amy tells us.

"It's in your mind, I promise you. You can move that hand. You can let go." Dad tells her.

"I can't, okay? I've tried and I can't. It's stone." Amy argues.

"The Angel is going to come and it's going to turn this light off, and then there's nothing I can do to stop it, so do it. Concentrate. Move your hand." I tell her.

"I can't." Amy argues.

"Then we're both going to die." I tell her and look at my parents and they knew that they had to go on without us and like the plan they did.

"You're not going to die." Amy says to me.

"They'll kill the lights." I tell her.

"You've got to go. You know you have. You've got all that stuff with River and that's all got to happen. You know you can't die here." Amy argues.

"Time can be re-written. It doesn't work like that." I tell her and the statues arrive. "Keep your eyes on it. Don't blink." I tell her.

"Run!" Amy shouts.

"You see, I'm not going. I'm not leaving you here." I tell her.

"I don't need you to die for me, Reaper. Do I look that clingy?" Amy asks.

"You can move your hand." I tells her avoiding the question about her being clingy.

"It's stone." Amy repeats herself, getting annoyed now.

"It's not stone." I argue.

"You've got to go. Those people up there will die without you. If you stay here with me, you'll have as good as killed them." Amy says and it was cute but they had my parents they had more experience than I did.

"They have my parents and Amy Pond, you are magnificent, and I'm sorry." I tell her.

"It's okay. I understand. You've got to leave me." Amy says.

"Oh, no, I'm not leaving you, never. I'm sorry about this." I tell her and I bite her hand.

"Ow!" Amy cries in pain.

"See? Not stone. Now run." I tell her.

"You bit me." Amy shouts at me.

"Yeah, and you're alive." I argue.

"Look, I've got a mark. Look at my hand." Amy argues with me, really not the time.

"Yes, and you're alive. Did I mention?" I asks her laughing.

"Blimey, your teeth. Have you got space teeth?" Amy asks.

"Yeah. Alive. All I'm saying." I repeat myself cheekily that with my Mum would earn me a slap over the head.

**- NEVER GIVING UP -**

**Frost's POV: **

"The statues are advancing along all corridors. And, sir, my torch keeps flickering." Marco informs us.

"They all do." Octavian says.

"So does the gravity globe." River adds.

"Clerics, we're down to four men. Expect incoming." Octavian says.

"Yeah, it's the Angels. They're coming. And they're draining the power for themselves." The Doctor says.

"Which means we won't be able to see them." Octavian states the obvious.

"Which means we can't stay here." I tell them.

"Two more incoming." Octavian informs us.

"Any suggestions?" River asks.

"The statues are advancing on all sides. We don't have the climbing equipment to reach the Byzantium." Octavian says.

"There's no way up, no way back, no way out. No pressure, but this is usually when you have a really good idea." River says.

"There's always a way out." The Doctor tells them.

"There's always a way out. There's always a way out." The echo repeats.

"There's always a way out." I smirk repeating earning a quick peck on the lips.

"Reaper? Can I speak to Reaper, please?" Bob asks and luckily Reaper arrives with Amy just in time.

"Hello, Angels. What's your problem?" Reaper asks.

"Your power will not last much longer, and the Angels will be with you shortly. Sorry, sir." Bob says to him.

"Why are you telling me this?" Reaper asks him.

"There's something the Angels are very keen you should know before the end." Bob tells him.

"Which is?" Reaper asks.

"I died in fear." Bob answers.

"I'm sorry?" Reaper asks and I could tell that he was getting angry.

"You told me my fear would keep me alive, but I died afraid, in pain and alone. You made me trust you, and when it mattered, you let me down." Bob tells him.

"What are they doing?" Amy asks.

"They're trying to make him angry." River answers.

"I'm sorry, sir. The Angels were very keen for you to know that." Bob says.

"Well then, the Angels have made their second mistake because I'm not going to let that pass. I'm sorry you're dead, Bob, but I swear to whatever is left of you, they will be sorrier." Reaper tells him angrily.

"But you're trapped, sir, and about to die." Bob tells him.

"Yeah. I'm trapped. And you know what? Speaking of traps, this trap has got a great big mistake in it. A great big, whopping mistake." Reaper tells him.

"What mistake, sir?" Bob asks.

"Trust me." Reaper asks Amy.

"Yeah." Amy answers.

"Trust me?" Reaper asks River, strange.

"Always." River answers.

"You don't even have to ask son." The Doctor answers him before he could even get it out.

"You lot, trust me?" Reaper asks the Soldiers.

"Sir, two more incoming." Marco informs us.

"We have faith, sir." Octavian answers.

"Then give me your gun. I'm about to do something incredibly stupid and dangerous. When I do, jump!" Reaper tells us. I saw what he meant and agreed that it would work.

"Jump where?" Octavian asks.

"Just jump, high as you can. Come on, leap of faith, Bishop. On my signal." Reaper tells us.

"What signal?" Octavian asks.

"You won't miss it." Reaper tells us.

"Sorry, can I ask again? You mentioned a mistake we made." Bob asks him and Reaper points the gun at the hull of the Byzantium.

"Oh, big mistake. Huge. Didn't anyone every tell you there's one thing you never put in a trap? If you're smart, if you value your continued existence, if you have any plans about seeing tomorrow, there is one thing you never, ever put in a trap." Reaper explains to him.

"And what would that be, sir?" Bob asks.

"Me." Reaper tells him and he shoots at the Byzantium.

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

_I hope you like this chapter._


	6. Flesh and Stone

**Flesh and Stone **

**Reaper's POV:**

"Up. Look up." I tell everyone and they struggle to their feet on an artificial surface, although the tunnel walls are the same.

"Are you okay?" River asks.

"What happened?" Amy asks.

"We jumped." River answers.

"Jumped where?" Amy asks.

"Up. Up. Look up." Dad answers for me, glad he realized but I bet Mum told him.

"Where are we?" Amy asks.

"Exactly where we were." River tells her.

"No we're not." Amy argues.

"Move your feet." I tell her and I use my sonic on a circular hatch in the floor, with six inset lights around it.

"Doctor, what am I looking at? Explain." Amy tells Dad.

"Oh, come on, Amy, think. The ship crashed with the power still on, yeah? So what else is still on?" Dad asks. We were standing upside down on the hull of the Byzantium.

"The artificial gravity. One good jump, and up we fell. Shot out the gravity globe to give us an updraft, and here we are." Mum explains.

"Doctor, the statues. They look more like Angels now." Octavian informs us.

"They're feeding on the radiation from the wreckage, draining all the power from the ship, restoring themselves. Within an hour, they'll be an army." Mum tells us and I open up the circular hatch and a light goes bang near us.

"They're taking out the lights. Look at them. Look at the Angels. Into the ship, now. Quickly, all of you." I tell them.

"How?" Amy asks and I go inside through the open hatch into a circular corridor. "Reaper!" she shouts at me, she's like my Mum sometimes.

"It's just a corridor. The gravity orientates to the floor. Now, in here, all of you. Don't take your eyes off the Angels. Move, move, move." I tell the others.

**- NEVER GIVING UP -**

"Okay, men. Go, go, go!" Octavian orders his men. The Doctor works on a control panel. "The Angels. Presumably they can jump up too?" he asks and the hatch closes.

"They're here, now. In the dark, we're finished." Dad says and a bulkhead further along the corridor starts to close.

"Run!" Dad shouts.

"This whole place is a death trap." Octavian states.

"No, it's a time bomb. Well, it's a death trap and a time bomb. And now it's a dead end. Nobody panic. Oh, just me then. What's through here?" Dad asks.

"Secondary flight deck." Octavian says.

"Okay. so we've basically run up the inside of a chimney, yeah? So what if the gravity fails?" Amy asks.

"I've thought about that." Mum says.

"And?" Amy asks.

"And we'll all plunge to our deaths. See? I've thought about it. The security protocols are still live. There's no way to override them. It's impossible." Mum tells us as River starts working.

"How impossible?" River asks.

"Two minutes." Mum answers and the outer hatch is open.

"The hull is breached and the power's failing." Octavian says and the lights go out. An arm is silhouetted against the open hatch.

"Sir, incoming." Marco says.

"Doctor? Lights." Amy says and the Angel is starting to enter. Another flicker, and four are inside and the hatch is closed behind them.

"Clerics, keep watching them." Octavian orders his men.

"And don't look at their eyes. Anywhere else. Not the eyes. I've isolated the lighting grid. They can't drain the power now." Mum tells them.

"Good work, Frost." Octavian congratulates Mum, like she cared by the way she made her face.

"Yes. Good, good, good. Good in many ways. Good you like it so far." Mum mutters but Amy heard.

"So far?" Amy asks.

"Well, there's only one way to open this door. I guess I'll need to route all the power in this section through the door control." Mum tells her.

"Good. Fine. Do it." Octavian tells them.

"Including the lights. All of them. I'll need to turn out the lights." Mum tells them.

"How long for?" Octavian asks.

"Fraction of a second. Maybe longer. Maybe quite a bit longer." Mum answers.

"Maybe?" Octavian asks.

"I'm guessing. We're being attacked by statues in a crashed ship. There isn't a manual for this." Mum says.

"Frost, we lost the torches. We'll be in total darkness." Amy says.

"No other way. Bishop." Mum says.

"Doctor Song, I've lost good Clerics today. You trust these people?" Octavian asks River.

"I absolutely trust them." River answers him.

"He's not some kind of madman or a bossy woman or a commanding kid, then?" Octavian asks.

"I absolutely trust them." River says avoiding the question completely.

"Excuse me." Dad says.

"I'm taking your word, because you're the only one who can manage this guy. But that only works so long as he doesn't know who you are. You cost me any more men, and I might just tell him. Understood?" Octavian asks.

"Understood." River answers.

"Okay, Doctor. We've got your back." Octavian says.

"Bless you. Bishop." Dad says.

"Combat distance, ten feet. As soon as the lights go down, continuous fire. Full spread over the hostiles. Do not stop firing while the lights are out. Shot gun protocol. We don't have bullets to waste." Octavian orders.

"Amy, when the lights go down, the wheel should release. Spin it clockwise four turns." Mum tells her.

"Ten." Amy says.

"No, four. Four turns." Mum corrects her.

"Yeah, four. I heard you." Amy says.

"Ready!" Mum shouts and she plunges his sonic screwdriver into a control unit.

"On my count, then. God be with us all. Three, two, one, fire!" Octavian orders and the lights go out, the Clerics start shooting at the approaching Angels.

"Turn!" Mum shouts.

"Frost, it's opening. It's working." Amy shouts and they get the bulkhead open just enough to squeeze through.

"Fall back!" I order them and Mum is last through the bulkhead. It clangs shut again. They run along a short corridor.

**- NEVER GIVING UP -**

"Frost, quickly." River shouts.

"Frost!" Amy shouts.

"Frost!" Dad shouts.

"Mum!" I shout and Mum dodges inside at the last second, as the door closes, and runs to the controls. The Angels thump on the door and the wheel starts turning.

"Frost! What are you doing?" Amy asks and Octavian has placed a device on the door. The wheel stops turning.

"Magnetized the door. Nothing could turn that wheel now." Octavian informs us.

"Yeah?" I asks and the wheel turns.

"Dear God!" Octavian cries in disbelief.

"Ah, now you're getting it. You've bought us time though. That's good. I am good with time." Dad says.

"Doctor." Amy says and the wheel on a second door to the right of the main one starts to turn.

"Seal that door. Seal it now." Octavian orders and Marco obeys.

"We're surrounded." River says and now the door to the left.

"Seal it. Seal that door. Doctor, how long have we got?" Octavian orders.

"Five minutes, max." Dad answers.

"Nine." Amy says.

"Five." I correct her.

"Five. Right. Yeah." Amy corrects herself.

"Why'd you say nine?" I asks her.

"I didn't." Amy argues.

"We need another way out of here." Mum says.

"There isn't one." Octavian tells us.

"Yeah, there is. Course there is. This is a galaxy class ship. Goes for years between planet falls. So, what do they need?" Mum asks.

"Of course." River says in conformation.

"Of course what? What do they need?" Amy asks and I just look at her with shock over her face.

"Can we get in there?" Octavian asks.

"Well, it's a sealed unit, but they must have installed it somehow. This whole wall should slide up. There's clamps. Release the clamps." Mum says.

"What's through there? What do they need?" Amy asks.

"They need to breathe." River and I answer at the same time. We walk to the rear wall of the flight deck slides up to reveal the way out. "But that's. That's a." Amy stutters out.

"It's an oxygen factory." River tells her.

"It's a forest." Amy clarifies.

"Yeah, it's a forest. It's an oxygen factory." I tell her.

"And if we're lucky, an escape route." Dad says and looks at Mum as one of the soldiers gives her a gun and she seems to familiar with it in her hand.

"Eight." Amy says.

"What did you say?" I asks her.

"Nothing." Amy answers but she had I heard her.

"Is there another exit? Scan the architecture, we don't have time to get lost in there." Mum orders them, so familiar with the role.

"On it. Stay where you are until I've checked the Rad levels." Octavian says.

"But trees, on a space ship?" Amy asks.

"Oh, more than trees. Way better than trees. You're going to love this. Treeborgs. Trees plus technology. Branches become cables become sensors on the hull. A forest sucking in starlight, breathing out air. It even rains. There's a whole mini-climate. This vault is an ecopod running right through the heart of the ship. A forest in a bottle on a space ship in a maze. Have I impressed you yet, Amy Pond?" I tell her.

"Seven." Amy says smiling.

"Seven?" I asks her and look to see that I wasn't the only one who had heard it.

"Sorry, what?" Amy asks.

"You said seven." Dad tells her.

"No. I didn't." Amy argues.

"Yes. you did." River backs us up.

"Frost, there's an exit, far end of the ship, into the Primary Flight Deck." Octavian informs us.

"Oh, good. That's where we need to go." Mum tells them.

"Plotting a safe path now." Octavian informs us.

"Quick as you like." Mum says.

"Reaper? Excuse me? Hello, Reaper? Angel Bob here, sir." Bob calls me over the radio.

"Ah. There you are, Angel Bob. How's life? Sorry, bad subject." I say cheekily.

"The Angels are wondering what you hope to achieve." Bob asks me.

"Achieve? We're not achieving anything. We're just hanging. It's nice in here. Consoles, comfy chairs, a forest. How's things with you?" I ask.

"The Angels are feasting, sir. Soon we will be able to absorb enough power to consume this vessel, this world. and all the stars and worlds beyond. " Bob answers.

"Well, we've got comfy chairs. Did I mention?" I asks.

"We have no need of comfy chairs." Bob replies.

"I made him say comfy chairs." I laugh hoping to get a laugh from Amy but I did get a giggle from River.

"Six." Amy says not good.

"Okay, Bob, enough chat. Here's what I want to know. What have you done to Amy?" I asks him.

"There is something in her eye." Bob answers cryptic much you stone freak.

"What's in her eye?" I ask him.

"We are." Bob answers.

"What's he talking about? Reaper, I'm five. I mean, five. Fine! I'm fine." Amy stutters out starting to freak out big time.

"You're counting." River tells her.

"Counting?" Amy asks as if she were unaware as to what she was doing, which it seemed she was.

"You're counting down from ten. You have been for a couple of minutes." Dad tells her.

"Why?" Amy asks.

"I don't know." Dad tells her and looks at Mum but she just shakes her head. We were doomed.

"Well, counting down to what?" Amy asks.

"I don't know." I tell her.

"We shall take her. We shall take all of you. We shall have dominion over all time and space." Bob answers.

"Get a life, Bob. Oops, sorry again. There's power on this ship, but nowhere near that much." I ask him.

"With respect, sir, there's more power on this ship than you yet understand." Bob tells me and there is a screeching sound.

"What's that? Dear God, what is it?" River asks.

"They're back." Dad says.

"It's hard to put in your terms, Doctor Song, but as best I understand it, the Angels are laughing." Bob tells us.

"Laughing?" I ask.

"Because you haven't noticed yet, sir. Reaper, Frost and The Doctor in the TARDIS haven't noticed." Bob teases us, not a good idea.

"Reaper." Octavian calls.

"No. Wait. There's something I've missed." I say and a steaming W crack in the bulkhead above the entrance, and it is widening.

"That's, that's, that's like the crack from my bedroom wall from when I was a little girl." Amy says.

"Yes. Two parts of space and time that should never have touched." Dad mutters remembering from when we had first met Amy.

"Okay, enough. We're moving out." Octavian orders.

"Agreed. Reaper?" River asks me and I see that my parents are ready to go.

"Yeah, fine." I tell them getting up from my seat.

"What are you doing?" River asks me.

"Right with you." I tell her and I get my sonic out and scan the crack.

"We're not leaving without you." River tells me.

"Oh yes, you are. Bishop?" I ask.

"Miss Pond, Doctor Song, now!" Octavian orders.

"Reaper?" Amy asks going with my parents.

"Come on!" Octavian orders.

"So, what are you? Oh, that's bad. Ah, that's extremely very not good." I mutter to myself and I turn around to find myself surrounded by Angels. "Do not blink." I remind myself and one grabs the back of my jacket collar. "Argh!" I groan, this was my favorite jacket.

**- NEVER GIVING UP -**

**Frost's POV:**

"Amy? Amy, what's wrong?" River asks gaining our attention.

"Doctor I'm going to scout ahead." I inform them and head off.

**- NEVER GIVING UP -**

**Reaper's POV:**

"Why am I not dead then?" I asks and the Angels are reaching towards the crack. "Good, and not so good. Oh, this isn't even a little bit good. I mean, is that it? Is that the power that brought you here? That's pure Time Energy. You can't feed on that. That's now power, that's the fire at the end of the universe. I'll tell you something else." I tell them and I hear a loud bang and I run into the forest leaving my jacket behind.

**- NEVER GIVING UP -**

**3rd POV:**

"Amy, what's wrong?" River asks Amy this wasn't good.

"Four." Amy says and she starts to sway and sits down, then lies on the mossy tree trunk.

"Med scanner, now." River orders.

"Doctor Song, we can't stay here. We've got to keep moving." Octavian tells her.

"We wait for Reaper." River argues.

"Our mission is to make this wreckage safe and neutralize the Angels. Until that is achieved…" Octavian argues back.

"Father Octavian, when Reaper's in the room, your one and only mission is to keep him alive as well as his parents long enough to get everyone else home. And trust me, it's not easy. Now, if he's dead back there, I'll never forgive myself. And if he's alive, I'll never forgive him. And, Reaper, you're standing right behind me, aren't you?" River asks.

"Oh, yeah." Reaper replies.

"I hate you." River groans.

"You don't. Bishop, the Angels are in the forest." Reaper informs them.

"We need visual contact on every line of approach." Octavian says.

"How did you get past them?" River asks as Frost and Doctor come back.

"I found a crack in the wall and told them it was the end of the universe." Reaper informs the others.

"What was it?" Amy asks.

"The end of the universe. Let's have a look, then." Reaper looks at his parents and they nod in conformation.

"So, what's wrong with me?" Amy asks.

"Nothing. You're fine." River and the Doctor tell her.

"Everything. You're dying." Reaper and Frost tell her.

"Reaper, Frost!" River and the Doctor raise their voices at them.

"Yes, you're right. If we lie to her, she'll get all better. Right. Amy, Amy, Amy. What's the matter with Amelia? Something's in her eye. What does that mean? Does it mean anything?" Reaper wonders out loud.

"Reaper." Amy calls out for him.

"Busy." Reaper dismissed her.

"Scared." Amy says.

"Course you're scared. You're dying. Shut up." Reaper tells her.

"Okay, let him think." River says and looks at Frost and the Doctor for help.

"What happened? She stared at the Angel. She looked into the eyes of an Angel for too long…" the Doctor reminds himself.

"Sir! Angel incoming." Marco informs the others.

"And here." Philip adds.

"Also here." Frost adds on.

"Keep visual contact. Do not let it move." Octavian orders.

"Come on, come on, come on. Wakey, wakey. She watched an Angel climb out of the screen. She stared at the Angel and, and…" the Doctor says.

"The image of an Angel is an Angel." Amy adds.

"A living mental image in a living human mind. But we stare at them to stop them getting closer. We don't even blink, and that is exactly what they want. Because as long as our eyes are open, they can climb inside. There's an Angel in her mind." The Doctor tells the others. The face of an Angel is visible in Amy's pupil.

"Three. Doctor, it's coming. I can feel it. I'm going to die." Amy panics.

"Please just shut up. I'm thinking. Now, counting. What's that about? Bob, why are they making her count?" Reaper asks over the radio.

"To make her afraid, sir." Bob replies.

"Okay, but why? What for?" Reaper asks.

"For fun, sir." Bob answers and Reaper out of anger throws the communicator away.

"Reaper, what's happening to me? Explain." Amy asks him.

"Inside your head, in the vision centers of your brain, there's an Angel. It's like there's a screen, a virtual screen inside your mind and the Angel is climbing out of it, and it's coming to shut you off." The Doctor says.

"Then what I do?" Amy asks.

"If it was a real screen, what would we do? We'd pull the plug. We'd kill the power. But we can't just knock her out, the Angel would just take over." Frost adds.

"Then what? Quickly." River asks.

"We've got to shut down the vision centers of her brain. We've got to pull the plug. Starve the Angel." Frost tells them.

"Frost, she's got seconds." River tells her.

"How would you starve your lungs?" Reaper asks.

"I'd stop breathing." River answers.

"Amy, close your eyes." Reaper orders.

"No. No, I don't want to." Amy defies him.

"Good, because that's not you, that's the Angel inside you. It's afraid. Do it. Close your eyes." Reaper tells her and Amy squeezes her eyes shut. The med scanner changes from red to green.

"She's normalizing. Oh, you did it. You did it." River informs the others.

"Sir? Two more incoming." Philp informs.

"Three more over here." Pedro adds.

"Three move here too." Frost adds still at her post.

"Still weak. Dangerous to move her." River tells the others.

"So, can I open my eyes now?" Amy asks.

"Amy, listen to me. If you open your eyes now for more than a second, you will die. The Angel is still inside you. We haven't stopped it, we've just sort of paused it. You've used up your countdown. You cannot open your eyes." Reaper tells her.

"Doctor, we're too exposed here. We have to move on." Octavian informs him.

"We're too exposed everywhere. And Amy can't move. And anyway, that's not the plan." The Doctor says.

"There's a plan?" River asks.

"I don't know yet. I haven't finished talking. Right! Father, you and your Clerics, you're going to stay here, look after Amy. If anything happens to her, I'll hold every single one of you personally responsible, twice. River, you and me, we're going to find the Primary Flight Deck which is." The Doctor says and wets a finger and holds it up. "A quarter of a mile straight ahead, and from there we're going to stabilize the wreckage, stop the Angels, and cure Amy." He says.

"How?" River asks.

"I'll do a thing." The Doctor says vaguely.

"What thing?" Reaper asks.

"I don't know. It's a thing in progress. Respect the thing. Moving out!" the Doctor orders.

"Doctor, I'm coming with you. My Clerics'll look after Miss Pond. These are my best men. They'd lay down their lives in her protection." Octavian informs him.

"We don't need you." Reaper snarls at him.

"I don't care. Where Doctor Song goes, I go." Octavian tells him.

"What? You two engaged or something?" Reaper asks.

"Yes, in a manner of speaking. Marco, you're in charge till I get back." Octavian answers vaguely.

"Sir." Marco calls.

"Doctor? Please, can't I come with you?" Amy asks.

"You'd slow us down, Miss Pond." Octavian tells her.

"I don't want to sound selfish, but you'd really speed me up." Amy replies.

"You'll be safer here. We can't protect you on the move. I'll be back for you soon as I can, I promise." Reaper tells her.

"You always say that." Amy giggles.

"I always come back. Good luck, everyone. Behave. Do not let that girl open her eyes. And keep watching the forest. Stop those Angels advancing. Amy, later. River, going to need your computer!" Reaper says.

"Yeah. Later." Amy says lowly.

"Amy, you need to start trusting us. It's never been more important." The Doctor tells her.

"But you don't always tell me the truth." Amy argues.

"If I always told you the truth, I wouldn't need you to trust me." Frost argues back.

"Doctor, Frost, the crack in my wall. How can it be here?" Amy asks.

"I don't know yet, but I'm working it out. Now, listen. Remember what I told you when you were seven?" the Doctor asks.

"What did you tell me?" Amy asks/

"No. No, that's not the point. You have to remember." Frost tells her.

"Remember what? Doctor? Frost?" Amy calls and the Doctor and Frost catch up with Octavian and River, and inputs the readings from his sonic screwdriver into her mini-computer.

"What's that?" River asks.

"Er, readings from a crack in the wall." Reaper answers.

"How can a crack in the wall be the end of the universe?" River asks.

"Don't know, but here's what I think. One day there's going to be a very big bang. So big every moment in history, past and future, will crack." Reaper says.

"Is that possible? How?" River asks.

"How can you be engaged, in a manner of speaking?" Reaper asks.

"Well, sucker for a man in uniform." River answers.

"Doctor Song's in my personal custody. I released her from the Stormcage Containment Facility four days ago and I am legally responsible for her until she's accomplished her mission and earned her pardon. Just so we understand each other." Octavian says.

"You were in Stormcage?" Reaper asks, he knew what that meant but his train of thought was distracted by the computer giving a chirp.

"What? What is that?" River asks.

"The date. The date of the explosion, where the crack begins." Reaper answers.

"And for those of us who can't read the base code of the universe?" River asks and it reads (26 06 2010).

"Amy's time." Reaper answers gaining his parents attention. Back at the mossy log.

"So, what's happening? Anything happening out there?" Amy asks and the Angels push their hands into the Treeborgs, and the light starts to flicker.

"The Angels are still grouping. Are you getting this too?" Marco asks.

"The trees? Yeah." Philp say.

"What's wrong with the trees?" Amy asks.

"Here too, sir. They're ripping the Treeborgs apart." Pedro informs her.

"And here. They're taking out the lights." Philp adds.

"What is it? What's happening? Tell me. I can't see." Amy asks them.

"It's the trees. ma'am. The trees are going out." Marco says.

**- NEVER GIVING UP -**

**Reaper's POV:**

"It doesn't open it from here, but it's the Primary Flight Deck. This has got to be a service hatch or something." Octavian says.

"Hurry up and open it. Time's running out." River tells him.

"What? What did you say? Time's running out, is that what you said?" Dad asks her.

"Yeah. I just meant…" River says.

"I know what you meant. Hush. But what if it could?" Dad asks and looks at Mum like they were conspiring against one another.

"What if what could?" River asks.

"Time. What if time could run out?" Mum asks.

"Got it." Octavian says.

**- NEVER GIVING UP -**

**Frost's POV:**

"Cracks. Cracks in time. Time running out. No, couldn't be. Couldn't be. But how is a duck pond a duck pond if there aren't any ducks? And she didn't recognize the Daleks. Okay, time can shift. Time can change. Time can be rewritten. Ah. Oh!" the Doctor mutters says.

**- NEVER GIVING UP -**

"Doctor Song, get through, now. Doctor? Doctor." Octavian calls him.

"Time can be unwritten." The Doctor says.

**- NEVER GIVING UP -**

"It's been happening all around me and I haven't even noticed." I mutter to myself and look up at the Doctor and I knew that he was thinking the same thing.

"Doctor, Frost, we have to move." Octavian orders.

"The CyberKing. A giant Cyberman walks over all of Victorian London and no one remembers." I say lowly to the Doctor.

"We have to move it. The Angels could be here any second." Octavian tells us.

"Never mind the Angels. There's worse here than Angels." The Doctor says and an Angel gets its arm around Octavian's throat.

"I beg to differ, sir." Octavian says.

"Let him go." I order them.

"Well, it can't let me go, ma'am, can it? Not while you're looking at it." Octavian points out.

"We can't stop looking at it, it'll kill you." I argue.

"It's going to kill me anyway. Think it through. There's no way out of this. You have to leave me." Octavian says.

"Can't you wriggle out?" the Doctor asks.

"No, it's too tight. You have to leave me, sir. There's nothing you can do." Octavian says. "Sir, there's nothing you can do." He tells us.

"You're dead if we leave you." The Doctor says.

"Yes. Yes, I'm dead. And before you go…" Octavian says.

"We're not going." I warn him.

"Listen to me, it's important. You can't trust her." Octavian tells her.

"Trust who?" the Doctor asks.

"River Song. You think you know her, but you don't. You don't understand who or what she is." Octavian warns us.

"Then tell us, to protect our son." I threaten him.

"I've told you more than I should. Now please, you have to go. It's your duty to your friends." Octavian tells us.

"Just tell me why she was in Stormcage?" I asks him.

"She killed a family. A good family. Hero's to many." Octavian tells us.

"Who?" the Doctor asks.

"You don't want to know, sir. You really don't." Octavian tells us.

"Who did she kill?" I asks him.

"Sir, ma'am, the Angels are coming. You have to leave me." Octavian orders us.

"You'll die." The Doctor points out.

"I will die in the knowledge that my courage did not desert me at the end. For that I thank God, and bless the path that takes you to safety." Octavian says.

"I wish I'd known you better." I tell him.

"I think, ma'am, you know me at my best." Octavian says.

"Ready?" I asks.

"Content." Octavian answers and the Doctor dives through the hatch with me after and closing it behind me.

**- NEVER GIVING UP -**

**Reaper's POV:**

"There's a teleport. If I can get it to work. we can beam the others here. Where's Octavian?" River asks as my parents come back.

"Octavian's dead. So is that teleport. You're wasting your time. I'm going to need your communicator." Mum tells her in her soldier voice.

"Amy? Amy? Is that you?" Mum asks into the radio.

"Frost?" Amy answers back.

"Where are you? Are the Clerics with you?" Mum asks her.

"They've gone. There was a light and they walked into the light. Frost, they didn't even remember each other." Amy says.

"No, they wouldn't." Mum says.

"What is that light?" River asks.

"Time running out. Amy, I'm sorry, I made a mistake. We should never have left you there." Mum tells her.

"Well, what do I do now?" Amy asks, and that was a good question and Mum looks at Dad and he nods in agreement.

"You come to us. The Primary Flight Deck, the other end of the forest." Mum tells her.

"I can't see. I can't open my eyes." Amy tells her.

"Turn on the spot." Mum tells her.

"Sorry, what?" Amy asks.

"Just do it. Turn on the spot. When the communicator sounds like my screwdriver, that means you're facing the right way. Follow the sound. You have to start moving now. There's Time Energy spilling out of that crack, and you have to stay ahead of it." Mum tells her.

"But the Angels, they're everywhere." Amy tells us.

"I'm sorry, I really am, but the Angels can only kill you." Mum tells her as if that was helpful in anyway.

"What does the Time Energy do?" Amy asks.

"Just keep moving!" Mum tells her.

"Tell me." Amy argues.

"If the Time Energy catches up with you, you'll never have been born. It will erase every moment of your existence. You will never have lived at all. Now, keep your eyes shut and keep moving." Mum tells her.

"It's never going to work." River says.

"What else have you got! River! Tell me!" Mum shouts losing her cool and losing her soldier exterior. And there is a clanking sound going through the ship.

"What's that?" River asks.

"The Angels running from the fire. They came here to feed on the Time Energy, now it's going to feed on them. Amy, listen to me. I'm sending a bit of software to your communicator. It's a proximity detector. it'll beep if there's something in your way. You just maneuver till the beeping stops. Because, Amy, this is important. The forest is full of Angels. You're going to have to walk like you can see." Mum tells her.

"Well, what do you mean?" Amy asks.

"Look, just keep moving." Mum tells her.

"That Time Energy, what's it going to do?" River asks.

"Er, keep eating." I answer before either of my parents.

"How do we stop it?" River asks.

"Feed it." I answer.

"Feed it what?" River asks.

"A big, complicated space time event should shut it up for a while." Dad answers.

"Like what, for instance?" River asks.

"Like me, for instance!" Dad tells us, it was true but it wasn't going to happen not if I had anything to say about it.

"It's a warning. There are Angels round you now." Mum says. "Amy, listen to me. This is going to be hard but I know you can do it. The Angels are scared and running, and right now they're not that interested in you. They'll assume you can see them and their instincts will kick in. All you've got to do is walk like you can see. Just don't open your eyes. Walk like you can see. You're not moving. You have to do this. Now. You have to do this!" Mum tells Amy. I could hear Amy calling for us but then a flash of light and Amy was transported here and River grabs Amy.

"Don't open your eyes. You're on the Flight Deck. The Doctor's here. I teleported you. See? Told you I could get it working." River boasts.

"River Song, I could bloody kiss you." I tell her.

"Ah well, maybe when you're older." River teases me and an alarm blares.

"What's that?" I asks.

"The Angels are draining the last of the ship's power, which means the shield's going to release." Mum answers and the bulkhead into the forest rises to reveal an array of Angels.

"Angel Bob, I presume." I asks.

"The Time Field is coming. It will destroy our reality." Bob answers.

"Yeah, and look at you all, running away. What can I do for you?" I asks.

"There is a rupture in time. The Angels calculate that if you throw yourself into it, it will close, and they will be saved." Bob says.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Could do, could do that. But why?" I asks.

"Your friends will also be saved." Bob says.

"Well, there is that." I say.

"I've travelled in time. I'm a complicated space time event too. Throw me in." River says.

"Oh, be serious. Compared to me, these Angels are more complicated than you, and it would take every one of them to amount to me, so get a grip." Mum tells her.

"Frost, I can't let you do this." River says.

"No, seriously, get a grip." I tell her.

"You're not going to die here!" River shouts.

"No, I mean it. River, Amy, get a grip." I tell her.

"Oh, you genius." River says.

"Sir, the Angels need you to sacrifice yourself now." Bob says.

"Thing is, Bob, the Angels are draining all the power from this ship. Every last bit of it. And you know what? I think they've forgotten where they're standing. I think they've forgotten the gravity of the situation. Or to put it another way, Angels." I tell them and a monitor says Gravity Failing. River puts Amy's hand on the handles of a console module.

"You hold on tight and don't you let go for anything." River says to Amy.

"Night, night." I joke and gravity Failed. Feet leave the floor. The spaceship tilts and the Angels fall backwards through the Forest. They disappear into the crack, which then closes.

**- NEVER GIVING UP -**

**Frost's POV: **

Amy is wrapped in a blanket. The TARDIS is nearby thankfully. "Ah. Bruised everywhere." Amy comments.

"Me too." The Doctor says.

"You didn't have to climb out with your eyes shut." Amy says.

"Neither did you. I kept saying. The Angels all fell into the Time Field. The Angel in your memory never existed. It can't harm you now." Reaper tells her.

"Then why do I remember it at all? Those guys on the ship didn't remember each other." Amy asks.

"You're a time traveler now. Amy. It changes the way you see the universe, forever. Good, isn't it?" I tell her.

"And the crack, is that gone too?" Amy asks.

"Yeah, for now. But the explosion that caused it is still happening. Somewhere out there, somewhere in time." The Doctor says and the Clerics are also back. The Doctor goes over to River.

"You, me, handcuffs. Must it always end this way?" River says to Reaper like an inside joke he yet didn't understand as River is in a pair of high-tech cuffs that beep.

"What now?" Reaper asks her.

"The prison ship's in orbit. They'll beam me up any second. I might have done enough to earn a pardon this time. We'll see." River tells him.

"Octavian said you killed a family." I tell her getting a shocked look from Reaper.

"Yes, I did." River answers.

"A good family." I add.

"A very good family. The best family I've ever known." River tells us.

"Who?" the Doctor asks.

"It's a long story. Doctor. It can't be told, it has to be lived. No sneak previews. Well, except for this one. You'll see me again quite soon, when the Pandorica opens." River says.

"The Pandorica. Ha! That's a fairy tale." I laugh.

"Frost, aren't we all? I'll see you there." River says.

"I look forward to it." Reaper smirks and winks at her getting her to blush.

"I remember it well." River says hiding her blush.

"Bye, River." Amy waves.

"See you, Amy. Oh, I think that's my ride." River says.

"Can I trust you. River Song?" Reaper asks her.

"If you like. Ha, but where's the fun in that?" River asks and River is beamed away in a whirl of sand.

"What are you thinking?" Amy asks.

"Time can be rewritten." Reaper tells her.

**- NEVER GIVING UP -**

**Reaper's POV:**

"I want to go home." Amy tells me.

"Okay." I tell her knowing my parents were already asleep.

"No, not like that. I just, I just want to show you something. You're running from River. I'm running too." Amy tells me.

**- NEVER GIVING UP -**

The TARDIS has squeezed itself in by the door. "Well." I say awkwardly looking at the wedding dress.

"Yeah." Amy replies even more so.

"Blimey." I mutter.

"I know. This is the same night we left, yeah?" Amy asks.

"We've been gone five minutes. I did learn from my Mum." I tell her and she picks up a ring box and opens it.

"I'm getting married in the morning." Amy tells me.

"Why did you leave it here?" I asks her slightly upset for this but I had to push that away because I was a Time Lord not Human.

"Why did I leave my engagement ring when I ran away with a strange man the night before my wedding?" Amy asks.

"Yeah." I agree.

"Hmm. You really are an alien, aren't you." Amy says.

"Who's the lucky fellow?" I asks her pushing it away even more.

"You met him." Amy tells me.

"Ah, the good looking one. Or the other one?" I asks her.

"The other one." Amy answers honestly. Right Rory.

"Well, he was good too." I say.

"Thanks. So, do you comfort a lot of people on the night before their wedding?" Amy asks.

"Why would you need comforting?" I asks her.

"I nearly died. I was alone in the dark, and I nearly died. And it made me think." Amy says.

"Well, yes, natural. I think sometimes. Well, lots of times." I say.

"About what I want. About who I want. You know what I mean?" Amy asks me moving towards me.

"Yeah. No." I tell her.

"About who I want." Amy says.

"Oh right, yeah. No, still not getting it." I lie to her.

"Reaper. In a word. In one very simple word even you can understand." Amy says and she tries to kiss him.

"No! You're getting married in the morning!" I tell her.

"Well, the morning's a long time away. What are we going to do about that?" Amy asks and she pins him against the TARDIS and tries to undo his shirt.

"Amy, listen to me. I am hundred and thirty four years old. Do you understand what that means?" I asks her.

"Wow and you look around mid-twenties so that means it's been a while?" Amy asks.

"Yeah. No, no, no. I'm hundred and thirty four, and look at me. I don't get older, I just change. You get older, I don't, and this can't ever work." I tell her.

"Oh, you are sweet. Reaper. But I really wasn't suggesting anything quite so long term." Amy tells me and she finally gets to plant her lips on mine.

"But you're human. You're Amy. You're getting married in the morning. In the morning." I exclaim.

"Reaper?" Amy asks.

"It's you. It's all about you. Everything. It's about you." I say.

"Hold that thought." Amy says.

"Amy Pond. Mad, impossible, Amy Pond. I don't know why, I have no idea, but quite possibly the single most important thing in the history of the universe is that I get you sorted out right now." I say to myself.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you." Amy says interrupting my thoughts.

"Come on." I tell her.

"Reaper." Amy calls my name and I hustle Amy into the TARDIS and takes a last look at her alarm clock as it clicks over to 12:00pm 6/26.

"And for those of us who can't read the base code of the universe?" River says back on the flight deck.

"Amy's time." I had answered.

**TO BE CONTINUED…. **

_I hope you like this and please review. _


	7. The Vampires of Venice

The Vampires of Venice

**3****RD**** POV: **

Rory is on the phone, trying to make himself heard above the noise of his stag party. All the participants are wearing red t-shirts with Rory's Stag on the back and a picture of Rory and Amy inside a heart on the front. "Hey! It's me. Hello. How are you?" Rory asks over the phone.

**- NEVER GIVING UP -**

He is talking to the answerphone. "The reason for this call is because I haven't told you for seven hours that I love you, which is a scandal, and even if we weren't getting married tomorrow, I'd ask you to marry me anyway." His voice comes from the voice machine.

**- NEVER GIVING UP -**

"Yes, I would, because you are smashing." Rory says and a giant pink cake is wheeled in to the tune 'The Stripper'. "Oh. Oh. Oh, blimey. I've. I've, er got to go. I'll see you tomorrow." He says while his friends push him forward.

"Out. Out. Out." Everyone shouts and Reaper bursts out of the fake cake and silence falls in the room.

"Rory! That's a relief. I thought I'd burst out of the wrong cake, again, it's all Dad's fault it was his idea Mum was against it but well its Dad so you can't stop it anyway. That reminds me, there's a girl standing outside in a bikini. Could someone let her in and give her a jumper? Lucy? Lovely girl. Diabetic. Now then, Rory. We need to talk about your fiancée. She tried to kiss me. Tell you what, though. You're a lucky man. She's a great kisser." Reaper blabs and someone drops his beer glass and it smashes on the floor. "Funny how you can say something in your head and it sounds fine." He says.

**- NEVER GIVING UP -**

**Frost's POV:**

The Doctor is hanging underneath the console platform, doing some welding. Rory and Amy are there doing whatever as Reaper and I stand at the console checking over things. "Oh, the life out there, it dazzles. I mean, it blinds you to the things that are important. I've seen it devour relationships and plans. It's meant to do that. Because for one person to have seen all that, to taste the glory and then go back, it will tear you apart. So, I'm sending you somewhere, together." The Doctor says.

"Whoa. What, like a date?" Amy asks.

"Anywhere you want. Any time you want. One condition. It has to be amazing. The Moulin Rouge in 1890. The first Olympic Games. Think of it as a wedding present, because it's either this or tokens. It's a lot to take in, isn't it? Tiny box, huge room inside. What's that about? Let me explain." Reaper tells her.

"It's another dimension." Rory answers. Surprising.

"It's basically another dimension. What?" The Doctor asks and I laughed.

"After what happened with Prisoner Zero, I've been reading up on all the latest scientific theories. FTL travel, parallel universes." Rory explains.

"I like the bit when someone says it's bigger on the inside. I always look forward to that." The Doctor mumbles.

"So, this date. I'm kind of done with running down corridors. What do you think, Rory?" Amy asks.

"How about somewhere romantic?" I asks them.

**- NEVER GIVING UP -**

The TARDIS lands in the middle of the busy area, not even trying to hide. The Doctor is driving me insane. "Venice." The Doctor announces.

"Venezia. La Serenissima. Impossible city. Preposterous city. Founded by refugees running from Attila the Hun. It was just a collection of little wooden huts in the middle of the marsh, but became one of the most powerful cities in the world. Constantly being invaded, constantly flooding, constantly just beautiful. Ah, you got to love Venice. So many people did. Byron, Napoleon, Casanova. Ooo, that reminds me. 1580. That's all right. Casanova doesn't get born for a hundred and forty five years. Don't want to run into him. I owe him a chicken." Reaper explains to them.

"You owe Casanova a chicken?" Rory asks him.

"Long story. We had a bet." Reaper explains and The Doctor is stopped by an official.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Papers, if you please. Proof of residency, current bill of medical inspection." The man orders us and The Doctor holds up his psychic paper.

"There you go, fellow. All to your satisfaction, I think you'll find." The Doctor tells him.

"I am so sorry, Your Holiness. I didn't realise." He says and The Doctor blesses the man.

"No worries. You were just doing your job. Sorry, what exactly is your job?" I asks him.

"Checking for aliens. Visitors from foreign lands what might bring the plague with them." He answers.

"Oh, that's nice. See where you bring me? The plague." Amy complains.

"Don't worry, Viscountess. No, we're under quarantine here. No one comes in, no one goes out, and all because of the grace and wisdom of our patron, Signora Rosanna Calvierri." The inspector tells her.

"How interesting. I heard the plague died out years ago." I comment.

"Not out there. No, Signora Calvierri has seen it with her own eyes. Streets are piled high with bodies, she said." The inspector replies.

"Did she now." Reaper and I mutter. Rory takes the psychic paper from the Inspector, who moves on to his next target.

"Oi." The inspector shouts.

"Er, according to this, I am your eunuch." Rory complains.

"Oh yeah. I'll explain later." Amy tells him.

**- NEVER GIVING UP -**

**Reaper's POV:**

"Who are those girls?" I asks the man.

"I thought everyone knew about the Calvierri school." The man answers.

"My first day here. It's okay. Parents do all sorts of things to get their children into good schools. They move house, they change religion. So why are you trying to get her out?" I asks him.

"Something happens in there. Something magical, something evil. My own daughter didn't recognise me. And the girl who pushed me away, her face, like an animal." The man tells me.

"I think it's time I met this Signora Calvierri." I smirk seeing my parents come over smiling as we shared the plans.

**- NEVER GIVING UP -**

"You have my daughter. Isabella!" Guido shouts.

"No, you're not coming in. Just stop there. Look, we've told you." The guard argues back. The distraction enables Mum, Dad and I to sneak past and round to the water gate and sonic our way in.

**- NEVER GIVING UP -**

We go down a stone staircase to an area with a vaulted roof. There is an ornate mirror on one wall opposite 3 doors. "Hello, handsome." I smile into the mirror and Mum and Dad are going further in. As I adjust my jacket in the mirror.

"Who are you?" I hear girls voices and footsteps and turn to see girls behind me and my parents to my side.

"How are you doing that? I am loving it. You're like Houdini, only five slightly scary girls, and he was shorter. Will be shorter. I'm rambling." Dad rambles.

"I'll ask you again, signor. Who are you?" they asks.

"Why don't you check this out?" Dad says and he holds out an ID card with William Hartnell's photograph on it. The girls stare at it blankly, then he looks at it.

"Library card. Of course, it's with. He's. I need a spare. Pale, creepy girls who don't like sunlight and can't be seen. Ha. Am I thinking what I think I'm thinking? But the city. Why shut down the city? Unless…" Mum smiles like it was Christmas.

"Leave now, signor, Signora, or we shall call for the Steward, if you are lucky." They tell us.

"Ooo." Dad gasps and the girls teeth turn into needles, and they start to advance on us, hissing. "Tell me the whole plan. One day that will work. Listen, I would love to stay here. This whole thing. I'm thrilled. Oh, this is Christmas." Dad says and he turns with Mum and I as we run back up the stairs.

**- NEVER GIVING UP -**

**Frost's POV:**

"Doctor! Frost! Reaper!" Amy shouts our names.

"I just met some vampires." I tell them smiling so much I think my checks were hurting.

"We just saw a vampire." Amy tells us not looking too happy.

"And creepy girls and everything." Reaper says.

"Vampires." Amy says over Reaper.

"We think we just saw a vampire." Rory says joining the conversation.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know. Amy was just telling us." Reaper dismissed him.

"Yeah, yeah. The Doctor, Frost and Reaper actually went to their house." Amy argues.

"Oh. Right. Well." Rory says.

"Okay. So, first we need to get back in there somehow." I tell them.

"What?" Rory asks looking a little scared.

"How do we do that?" Amy asks.

"Back in where?" Rory asks.

"Come and meet our new friend." Reaper says putting his arm around Amy's shoulder.

**- NEVER GIVING UP -**

We all look at a vellum map of Venice is laid on the table. "As you saw, there's no clear way in. The House of Calvierri is like a fortress. But there's a tunnel underneath it, with a ladder and shaft that leads up into the house. I tried to get in once myself, but I hit a trapdoor." Guido explains to us.

"You need someone on the inside." Amy says.

"No." I tell her.

"You don't even know what I was going to say." Amy argues.

"Er, that we pretend you're an applicant for the school to get you inside, and tonight you come down and open the trapdoor to let us in. I am a very intelligent soldier I know the human brain better than you yourself know you." I tell her.

"Oh. So you do know what I was going to say." Amy deflates.

"Are you insane?" Rory asks her

"We don't have another option." Amy argues.

"She said no, Amy. Listen to her." Rory argues back.

"There is another option." Guido interrupts and he points to the collection of barrels behind Rory. "I work at the Arsenale. We build the warships for the navy." He tells us and The Doctor sniffs the barrels.

"Gunpowder. Most people just nick stationery from where they work. Look, I have a thing about guns and huge quantities of explosive." The Doctor says and looks at me as I had my own gun.

"What do you suggest, then? We wait until they turn her into an animal?" Guido asks.

"I'll be there three, four hours, tops." Amy suggests.

"No. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. It can't keep happening like this. This is how they go. But I have to know. We go together, say you're my daughter." The Doctor suggests.

"What? Don't listen to him." Rory says.

"Your daughter? You look about nine." Amy says.

"Brother, then. And I have a son." The Doctor points out.

"Too weird. Fiancé." Amy suggests looking at Reaper.

"I'm not having him run around telling people he's your fiancé." Rory says.

"No. No, you're right." Amy agrees.

"Thank you." Rory says not seeing what was coming next.

"I mean, they've already seen him, Frost and the Doctor. You should do it." Amy says.

"Me?" Rory asks.

"Yeah. You can be my brother." Amy says.

"Why is him being your brother weird, but with me, it's okay?" Rory asks.

"Actually, I thought you were her fiancé." Guido asks.

"Yeah, that's not helping." Reaper tells him smirking at Rory's misfortune.

"This whole thing is mental. They're vampires, for God's sake." Rory argues.

"We hope." I add.

"So if they're not vampires?" Amy asks.

"Makes you wonder what could be so bad it doesn't actually mind us thinking it's a vampire." I tell them. I thought back to my time at the academy and how I had read through every book on Alien Species and went through my brain files to think of what they could be.

**- NEVER GIVING UP -**

**3****rd**** POV:**

Rory and Amy stand before Rosanna and Francesco, dressing in appropriate costume. "So, basically, both of our parents are dead from getting the plague. I'm a gondola driver, so money's a bit tight, so having my sister go to your school for special people would be brilliant. Cheers." Rory explains to them.

"Have we met?" Francesco asks.

"I've just got one of those faces." Rory says.

"I wasn't talking to you." Francesco snaps at him.

"She's got the same face, which is because she's my sister." Rory says.

"Carlo, explain yourself. Why have you brought me this imbecile?" Rosanna asks.

"Signora, they have references from His Majesty the King of Sweden." Carlo says.

"What? Let me see." Rosanna orders him and Rory steps forward with the psychic paper whilst Francesco circles Amy. "Well, now I see what got my Steward so excited. What say you, Francesco? Do you like her?" she asks.

"Oh, I do, Mother. I do." Francesco answers.

"Then we would be delighted to accept her. Say goodbye to your sister." Rosanna tells him and Carlo hustles Rory away.

"Tell Uncle Doctor, Aunt Frost and Cousin Reaper I'll see you both really soon, okay? I'll be fine." Amy tells him.

"Amy." Rory shouts.

**- NEVER GIVING UP -**

Carlo leads Amy up a stone staircase, past a lot of pale young women, into a room with several beds. It is underneath a large, ornately decorated dome. "There are clothes on the bed. Get changed and wait here." Carlo tells her.

"Blimey. This is private education, then?" Amy asks and Carlo leaves with all but one of the girls. "Hey. Hello, I'm Amy. What's your name?" she asks.

"Isabella." She answers.

"Listen, we're going to get you out of here, but I need you to tell me what's going on. What is this place? What are they doing?" Amy asks her.

"They er, they come at night. They gather around my bed, and they take me to a room with this green light and a chair with straps, as if for a surgeon." Isabella tells her.

"What happens in there?" Amy asks.

"I wake up here. And the sunlight burns my skin like candle wax." Isabella tells her. In the distant the sound of a bell tolls.

**- NEVER GIVING UP -**

**Reaper's POV:**

Guido poles a gondola along. He is wearing Rory's stag party t-shirt. "She'll be fine." I tell them.

"You can promise me that, can you?" Rory asks.

"We're here." Guido tells us.

**- NEVER GIVING UP -**

"Right. Okay, I'll go first. If anything happens to me, go back…" I tell them.

"What happened, between you and Amy? You said she kissed you." Rory asks me.

"Now? You want to do this now?" I asks him.

"I have a right to know. I'm getting married in four hundred and thirty years." Rory argues.

"She was frightened. I was frightened. But we survived, you know, and the relief of it, and so she kissed me." I tell him.

"And you kissed her back." Rory states.

"No. I kissed her mouth." I snap and I look at Mum for help but she just continues her conversation with Dad.

"Funny." Rory says sarcastically.

"Rory. Rory, she kissed me because I was there. It would have been you. It should have been you." I tell him.

"Yeah, it should have been me." Rory agrees with me.

"Exactly. That's why we brought you here." I tell him and a strong wind blows out their torch. "Can we go and see the vampires now, please?" I asks him.

**- NEVER GIVING UP -**

**Frost's POV:**

The Doctor climbs up on Rory and out of the trapdoor, then pulls him up and Reaper and I climb by ourselves. "Push. Come on. There we are. Amy. Where's Amy? Amy?" the Doctor calls for her.

"I can't see a thing. Just as well I brought this, then." Rory says and produces a tiny penlight, Reaper pulls out a small light sabre.

"Ultraviolet. Portable sunlight." Reaper says.

"Yours is bigger than mine." Rory says.

"Let's not go there." I tell them.

**- NEVER GIVING UP -**

"If we cancel now, we lose the deposit on the village hall. The salsa band. Oh." Rory rambles and The Doctor opens a nearby chest. It contains desiccated vampires. "What happened to them?" Rory asks.

"They've had all the moisture taken out of them." I explain.

"That's what vampires do, right? They drink your blood and replace it with their own." Rory says.

"Yeah, except these people haven't just had their blood taken, but all the water in their entire bodies." I correct him.

"Why did they die? Why aren't they like the girls in the school?" Rory asks.

"Maybe not everyone survives the process." Reaper comments.

"You know what's dangerous about you? It's not that you make people take risks, it's that you make them want to impress you. You make it so they don't want to let you down. You have no idea how dangerous you make people to themselves when you're around." Rory says.

"Who are you?" some girls asks. Six girls have appeared behind us and Reaper waves his UV light at them.

"We should run. Run." I order them.

**- NEVER GIVING UP -**

They block our way. "Cab for Amy Pond?" Reaper asks and vampires block our retreat path.

"This rescue plan. Not exactly watertight, is it?" Rosanna asks and The Doctor brandishes his UV light again.

"Ah ha!" the Doctor laughs and Isabella and Amy run in.

"Rory." Amy calls.

"Amy." Rory replies.

"Quickly, through here." Isabella says.

"Seal the house." Rosanna orders.

**- NEVER GIVING UP -**

"They're not vampires." Amy informs us. Knew it.

"What?" the Doctor asks.

"I saw them. I saw her. They're not vampires, they're aliens." Amy explains and I sonic the trapdoor hatch.

"Classic." The Doctor and Reaper cheer.

"That's good news? What is wrong with you people?" Rory asks.

"Come on, Rory. Move." I order him and Francesco and the vampires catch up to them, but are held back by the UV light. He sends the girls ahead of him. "Keep moving. Come on, guys." I order them.

**- NEVER GIVING UP -**

Daylight, and church bells are ringing. Guido is still waiting with his gondola. "Quickly, quickly. Get out. Quick. Quick." Isabella tells us but Isabella recoils as the sunlight touches her skin.

"Come on. Run." The Doctor tells her.

"I can't." Isabella tells us and the vampires shut the heavy door leading to the tunnel. The Doctor touches the metal on it, and gets an electric shock.

"Is he dead?" Amy asks.

"No, he's breathing." Rory informs us.

**- NEVER GIVING UP -**

Rosanna enters alone. The Doctor and I are sitting on her throne well I was on the Doctor's lap. "Long way from Saturnyne, aren't you, Sister of the Water?" the Doctor asks.

"No, let me guess. The owners of the psychic paper. Then I take it you're refugees, like me?" Rosanna asks.

"We'll make you a deal. An answer for an answer. You're using a perception filter. It doesn't change your features, but manipulates the brainwaves of the person looking at you. But seeing one of you for the first time in, say, a mirror, the brain doesn't know what to fill the gap with, so leaves it blank, hence no reflection." The Doctor explains.

"Your question?" Rosanna asks.

"Why can we see your big teeth?" I asks her.

"Self-preservation over rides the mirage. The subconscious perceives the threat and tries to alert the conscious brain." Rosanna answers.

"Where's Isabella?" the Doctor asks.

"My turn. Where are you from?" Rosanna asks.

"Gallifrey." I answer.

"You should be in a museum. Or in a mausoleum." Rosanna teases.

"Why are you here?" I asks.

"We ran from the Silence. Why are you here?" Rosanna asks.

"Wedding present. The Silence?" the Doctor asks.

"There were cracks. Some were tiny. Some were as big as the sky. Through some we saw worlds and people, and through others we saw Silence and the end of all things. We fled to an ocean like ours, and the crack snapped shut behind us. Saturnyne was lost." Rosanna answers.

"So Earth is to become Saturnyne Mark Two?" I asks.

"And you can help me. We can build a new society here, as others have. What do you say?" Rosanna asks.

"Where's Isabella?" the Doctor asks.

"Isabella?" Rosanna asks confused, not a good sign.

"The girl who saved our friend." The Doctor clarifies.

"Oh, deserters must be executed. Any general will tell you that. I need an answer, Doctor, Frost. A partnership." Rosanna asks us.

"I don't think that's such a good idea, do you?" I asks her.

"Carlo? You're right. We're nothing alike. I will bend the heavens to save my race, while you philosophise." Rosanna says and her stupid servant enters the room.

"This ends today. I will tear down the House of Calvierri, stone by stone. Take your hands off me, Carlo. And you know why? You didn't know Isabella's name. You didn't know Isabella's name." the Doctor tells her.

"Open the gates." Carlo orders and the Doctor and I leave the throne room.

**- NEVER GIVING UP -**

**Reaper's POV:**

I was checking over Amy's puncture wounds with my sonic screwdriver. "You're fine. Open wide." I tell her and I pop a humbug into Amy's mouth. Guido and Rory have got their own clothes back. And Mum and Dad had come back from their meeting with Rosanna not looking too happy.

"Argh. I need to think. Come on, brain. Think, think, think. Think." Dad rambles.

"If they're fish people, it explains why they hate the sun." Amy comments.

"Stop talking. Brain thinking. Hush." Dad tells her.

"It's the school thing I don't understand." Rory says.

"Stop talking. Brain thinking. Hush." Dad repeats.

"I say we take the fight to them." Guido says.

"Ah, ah, ah." Mum laughs.

"What?" Guido asks.

"Ah. Her planet dies, so they flee through a crack in space and time and end up here. Then she closes off the city and, one by one, starts changing the people into creatures like her to start a new gene pool. Got it. But then what? They come from the sea. They can't survive for ever on land, so what's she going to do? Unless she's going to do something to the environment to make the city habitable. She said, I shall bend the heavens to save my race. Bend the heavens. Bend the heavens. She's going to sink Venice." Mum explains.

"She's going to sink Venice?" Guido asks.

"And repopulate it with the girls she's transformed." Mum adds.

"You can't repopulate somewhere with just women. You need blokes." Rory comments.

"She's got blokes." Amy argues.

"Where?" Dad asks.

"In the canal. She said to me there are ten thousand husbands waiting in the water." Amy tells us.

"Only the male offspring survived the journey here. She's got ten thousand children swimming around the canals, waiting for Mum to make them some compatible girlfriends. Urgh. I mean, I've been around a bit, but really that's, that's eugh." Dad says and we hear a thump creak.

"The people upstairs are very noisy." I comment.

"There aren't any people upstairs." Guido replies.

"Do you know, I knew you were going to say that. Did anyone else know he was going to say that?" Dad says.

"Is it the vampires?" Amy asks.

"Like I said, they're not vampires. Fish from space." Dad says and a window breaks. Vampires gather the doors and windows.

"Aren't we on the second floor?" Rory asks and Dad waves his UV light at them, then uses his sonic screwdriver to reveal their true appearance.

"What's happened to them?" Guido asks.

"There's nothing left of them. They've been fully converted. Blimey, fish from space have never been so buxom. Okay, move." Dad says.

"Come on." Rory says.

**- NEVER GIVING UP -**

"Go, go, go, guys. Keep moving. Go, go, go." Mum orders.

"Stay away from the door, Frost." Guido comments.

"No. Guido, What are you doing?" I hear Mum asks him.

**- NEVER GIVING UP -**

**Frost's POV:**

"Rosanna's initiating the final phase." The Doctor informs us.

"We need to stop her. Come on." Amy says.

"No, no, no. Get back to the TARDIS." I tell her.

"You can't stop her on your own." Amy argues.

"We don't discuss this. I tell you to do something, Amy, and you do it. Huh?" I tell her and Amy storms off.

"Thank you." Rory says.

"You're welcome." I smile.

**- NEVER GIVING UP -**

The Doctor opens the back of the throne. "You're too late. Such determination, just to save one city. Hard to believe it's the same man that let an entire race turn to cinders and ash. Now you can watch as my people take their new kingdom." Rosanna tells us.

"The girls have gone, Rosanna." I tell her.

"You're lying." Rosanna argues.

"Shouldn't we be dead, hmm? Rosanna, please, help me. There are two hundred thousand people in this city." The Doctor reasons.

"So save them." Rosanna argues.

**- NEVER GIVING UP -**

**Reaper's POV: **

Francesco confronts Rory, Amy and I. Rory picks up two candlesticks and holds them out as a cross. "Amy, run." Rory tells her and Francesco knocks the candlesticks out of Rory's hands and walks towards Amy.

"This way, you freak. No! This way, you big, stupid, great SpongeBob. The only thing I've seen uglier than you is your Mum." I tell him.

"Huh?" Francesco asks seeming confused.

"No." I hear Rory.

"Did you just say something about Mummy?" Francesco asks and I tried to not laugh and I pick up a broomstick and jab it towards Francesco, then waves it around. Francesco draws his very real sword and does the same. A very uneven fight ensues.

"Careful. Careful. Okay, hit him. This way. bring him this way. Reaper!" Amy shouts. The broomstick gets chopped up. Rory manages to entangle Francesco in some washing hanging from a line.

"Oh. Oh, you stink of fish." I tease him.

"Well, I'm hardly going to smell of cheese and biscuits." Francesco argues and I back away to where Amy had run, and trips. Francesco transforms into his true self and leaps on him.

"Hey, Mummy's boy!" Amy shouts and uses her compact mirror to direct sunlight onto Francesco, who instantly burns and explodes, covering Rory with soot.

"Oh." Rory says feeling left out.

"That was lucky. Why did you make the sign of the cross, you numpty?" Amy asks Rory.

"Oh. Oh, right, I'm being reviewed now, am I?" Rory asks and Amy gives him a passionate kiss.

"Mmm. Now we go help the Doctor and Frost." I tell them.

"Righty-ho." Rory answers in a sort of dreamy state.

**- NEVER GIVING UP -**

"Open the gate!" Carlo shouts and Carlo drags out a bag filled with gold objects. Amy and Rory run inside.

"It's the Almighty. Look at the sky!" a man shouts.

**- NEVER GIVING UP -**

"Get out. I need to stabilise the storm." Dad tells us.

"We're not leaving you." Rory tells them.

"Right, so one minute it's all you make people a danger to themselves, and the next it's we're not leaving you. But if one of you gets squashed or blown up or eaten, who gets the…" Dad is interrupted as the house shakes, knocking them off their feet.

"What was that?" I asks.

"Nothing. Bit of an earthquake." Mum answers.

"An earthquake?" Amy asks.

"Manipulate the elements, it can trigger earthquakes. But don't worry about them." Mum tells us.

"No?" Rory asks.

"No. Worry about the tidal waves caused by the earthquake. Right, Rosanna's throne is the control hub but she's locked the programme, so, tear out every single wire and circuit in the throne. Go crazy. Hit it with a stick, anything. We need it to shut down and re-route control to the secondary hub, which I'm guessing will also be the generator." Mum explains.

**- NEVER GIVING UP -**

**Frost's POV:**

Which happened to be in the bell tower, where the bells are rocking and ringing. "Shut up. Shut up. That's better." The Doctor grumbled and The Doctor starts to climb up the outside to the big metal lightning conductor, with the help of the power cable. "Oh. Oh. Okay." He says.

**- NEVER GIVING UP -**

"There he is. Come on." Rory points him out. The Doctor opens the brass ball to reveal clockwork. "Come on." He says.

"Come on." Amy says. I find a tiny switch and it stops the mechanism. Instantly the rain ceases, the clouds vanish and birds start singing again. The people cheer and applaud.

"They did it!" Rory shouts.

**- NEVER GIVING UP -**

Rosanna cannot turn her perception filter off now. She undresses quickly. "Rosanna!" the Doctor shouts.

"One city to save an entire species. Was that so much to ask?" Rosanna asks.

"We told you, you can't go back and change time. You mourn, but you live. We know, Rosanna. We did it." I tell her.

"Tell me, Doctor, Frost. Can your conscience carry the weight of another dead race? Remember us. Dream of us." Rosanna says and she steps off the plank into the water, where her sons consume her.

"No! No!" we shout.

**- NEVER GIVING UP -**

The Inspector gives the Doctor his deepest, most respectful bow. "Now then, what about you two, eh? Next stop Leadworth Registry Office. Maybe I can give you away." The Doctor says.

"It's fine. Drop me back where you found me. I'll just say you've…" Rory says,

"Stay. With us. Please. Just for a bit. I want you to stay." Amy says,

"Fine with us." I agree and look at Reaper.

"Sure why not it was getting lonely with just Dad." Reaper jokes and the Doctor shouts his protest.

"Yeah? Yes, I would like that." Rory agrees.

"Nice one. I will pop the kettle on. Hey, look at this. Got my spaceship, got my boys. My work here is done." Amy says and I just laugh going into the TARDIS with Amy.

**(Reaper's POV:)**

"Er, we are not her boys." Rory says.

"Yeah, we are." I argue as Dad goes in after Mum.

"Yeah, we are." Rory agrees and suddenly, Venice is empty of people.

"Rory, listen to that." I tell him.

"Er, what? All I can hear is silence." Rory answers.

"There were cracks. Through some we saw Silence and the end of all things." I remember Rosanna tell my parents.

**TO BE CONTIUNED…. **

_Hey sorry it has taken so long for me to update I hope you like and I hope you review or favourite and enjoy this new year. _


End file.
